A Certain Defective Sister
by KageYami
Summary: She was different from her "Sisters". She was labeled a defect, a waste, and a level 1. Yet she was born the same way as them. Never connecting to her fellow clones, she was alone with no purpose. After all what was there for a defective clone?
1. The Defective One

**6/30/14: Uhhh I got gender confused, but it's all fixed!**

**AN: So this is my first Certain Magical Index/Scientific Railgun fic. I got this idea from one of my followers when we were discussing about a fanfic for this franchise.** **He came up with the idea and I went on from there. Thanks kenegi!**

**Heads up, I'm not really a master when it comes to japanese honorfics and all that.**

**I use ellipsis as a timeskip. It could be minutes, hours, days, etc.**

**The only japanese words I'm gonna use are pretty much like onee, onii, Kami-yan and something similar.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue: The Defective One**

"Please watch over them,"

A scientists in front of me was looking at me with expectancy on agreeing with her. How could I say no? She was the reason I knew all of this knowledge: walking, breathing, talking, and everything a human should know.

The young woman in front of me looked so nonchalant but I knew she does care for them. She was responsible for them and me. No I refuse to use the term us.

I am different.

How should I explain it?

Unlike my so called sisters, she personally saw my creation. From my body's accelerated growth, I was much like the others. However she took over the part where they used that machine to give me all normal human functions. That was my first memory: naked, cold, confused.

"I made you personally as a guardian to them, do you understand?"

"Understood,"

My speech was different from the others. My dialogue was not filled with third person or explanations of actions. I talked like a normal human being.

"I never did gave you a name," she pointed out,

"I don't need one, I'm not even human," I joked,

She seemed to be offended by both of my statements. Calling myself human would be a crime, I am a clone. Whoever the donor was, she was a fool for giving her DNA. I wonder does she know of these experiments? Did she get tricked?

"If it's too much for you," the scientist began, "Just live a normal life,"

"Like I'm gonna last long,"

My lifespan was only a few years. It's an honest statement.

"Misaka is needed at her required destination says Misaka impatiently."

I sighed at the lookalike by my side. She just stood there quietly gazing at the orange sky. Is the sky always orange?

"I thought the sky was supposed to be blue?" I asked,

I should have mentioned; this was the first I was outside. For most of my short life I was in that facility.

"It's dusk right now," the scientist explained, "It will become dark after that and then the first outdoor experiment will begin."

"I see," I nodded,

So it turns blue, orange then dark? What does she mean by dark? As in black skies? Then how would I see?

"Do you see those lamppost?" she pointed at a pole, "They will automatically light up."

I nodded again at her explanation.

"Experiment 8912 is right behind schedule Misaka states with agitation."

She sighed and nodded at my direction.

"Try to convince her to stop if not then it's too bad," the scientist sighed,

She said try. Try is to attempt to accomplish. I have to try to stop the experiment? I thought it was to watch over them, my sisters.

Misaka 8912 was already leaving us.

"Will I ever see you again?" I asked,

She was practically the one that raised me. Unlike the ones left to the other scientists I was given to her. I am grateful for her and my growing conscious is telling me to repay her.

"In all honesty I hope not," she answered,

Reading her body I could she was lying. What was that term when the lie was harmless? White lie. Yes she was lying to me by no means to harm me. She wanted me to live. This woman hopes she could see me again.

"I should go." I stated,

I didn't turn back and it would be months when I see that woman again.

"Take care." were the last words I hear from her in a while,

I quickly caught up to 8192 who was walking at a leisure pace. For someone eager to die she seemed so patient.

"Misaka does not understand you Misaka says as she narrows her eyes in confusion."

I kept my silence and to these other humans it looked like twin sisters walking. However I do not have those Electron Goggles and we wore a uniform of sorts. I recall our experimenters telling us it was a article of clothing for a location for adolescence to learn. It's minimum requirements to enroll was an epser level of 3. That was my problem.

"Defective Misaka is not connected to the Misaka Network, Misaka bluntly states with no regret."

She's right I am not connected to Last Order. I was my own Misaka.

"Then there's the fact your esper level is lower than the other Misakas, Misaka states with no sympathy."

That's right my level is lower than 3 isn't that sad? I honestly could care less but I was trained to be more efficient with makeshift weapons rather than depend on my esper powers. When I was at the lab I was able to discover physical conditions of various espers throughout Academy City. It was seldom to see a few espers who are physical combatants. For example one of the epsers who are close ranged combatants has the power Clairvoyance, an ability to see through objects. She is capable of various takedown moves to quickly end conflict with no serious injuries.

Anyways my esper capabilities are indeed limited. For that the sisters tend to look down on me.

We walked on towards 8192's impending doom.

...

The destination was isolated from the common people. It makes sense since it is nighttime: there will be less people. It was some sort of harbor.

At the distance I could see a young thin man with a smirk.

The strongest esper: Accelerator.

"Is this fight supposed to be more difficult since there are two of you?" he pointed at the two of us,

"Defective Misaka will not participate in this battle, Misaka answers with little care."

"Isn't that a little inhuman calling her defective?" he asked again,

Was it natural to be intimidated by someone with so much power? His ability Accelerator is nearly impossible to defeat. He manipulates the momentum and direction of anything physical. In theory it is impossible to defeat Accelerator.

"I've been assign as an observer for battles I wish to see," I told the strongest esper,

"When you mean defective you mean she talks like a normal human being?" Accelerator raised his eyebrow,

By my side 8192 was putting her goggles on. It was my cue to stand on the sidelines.

"Experiment 8192 will now begin."

Quickly taking out her Toy Maker, the FN F2000, she started to fire away. However Accelerator's ability easily deflected the barrage of bullets with ease. The F2000, a bullpup assault rifle originating from Belgium. It is expensive to produce this variant. It was heavily modified to be more accurate and adaptive to the sister.

If these clones saw themselves as expendable, they should have been given the standard AK-47s. Cheap, and easily reliable, the Russian assault rifle fits these sisters more.

I would personally prefer a Heckler and Koch G36c. A simple reason, it's design allowed it to be a lighter assault rifle. If I could commission one it would be amazing.

"Wow that's the first move?" mocked Accelerator,

His calm facade faded away quickly and now a maniacal grin has formed. It would seem he would toy with 8192's life instead of ending it quickly. 8192 quickly retreated around a corner of storages.

For someone that should die she was running away? I am confused.

"Oh c'mon if that's all you got then this fight will be boring!"

Accelerator was indeed toying with her. Slowly turning around the corner he blocked a quick shot of electricity.

"Your ambush sucks!"

His taunts were become more vulgar and unhinged. He will tear her apart. So this is my job? Watching all these lookalikes to die?

8192 tried to run away but Accelerator stomped the ground. Using his powers, he forced the momentum of his stomps to increase the radius and directed it straight towards 8192. She cried out pain as she fell and a bit of the rubble got caught on her foot.

"Aww is the bitch stuck?"

Now he regards them as dogs?

Quickly he held a strong grip at her neck. Would he suffocate her to death? With a grin he forcibly brought her up.

"AHHHHH!" 8192 screamed,

I forgot to mention, she now has one foot.

"Boring." Accelerator sighed,

I saw the thumb gentle rubbing her Adam's apple. Suddenly Accelerator's eyes widened and I closed my eyes just to hear a crushing sound. Opening them back up I saw 8192's slumped body. Her neck and ripped foot were bleeding.

An interesting sight has to be Accelerator picking up the torn foot and he started to chew away to top. Is this what they call cannibalism? Someone eating their own kind? Would it even be called cannibalism since 8192 was a clone and he isn't? He quickly spitted out the chewed skin.

"I should have known foot would taste like ass." Accelerator glared,

I could feel his dark eyes right at me and made me feel unease. Despite his now calm face and eyes, I could feel his insanity still.

"Hey you," he called out, "Get over here."

Was he ordering me around?

"My only job is to observe the experiments," I answered, "Not clean it up like the other sisters."

Then he started to laugh. It seems like his laugh was hurting his stomach since he was clutching it.

"Observe my ass!" he retorted with menace, "These stupid clones don't need an observer! They're all connected to that network! Knowledge is passed through all living clones!"

Wait that's the Misaka Network? All of them thinking together. They could see what others see. They could experience what others feel. Then why am I here?

"With that look on your face I guess you're not connected to their network!" Accelerator laughed at me,

Those insults should hurt me but why does it feel like all those accusations were true? Perhaps it is true.

"And judging by your level I guess you're lower than them too?" he wondered,

His observations skills are indeed nearly flawless. I refuse to believe he is perfect.

"I'm a level 1." I admitted,

His laughter even got louder and wilder. Once he stops he took a few deep breaths.

"Man you really are a defect! You're not even worth killing!"

Accelerator left the bloody scene with a grin.

Why do those words hurt? All other insults were perfectly reasonable but defect seemed to hurt me.

My only response was a frown. It really did bother me. Why was I, of all the clones, disconnected from the Misaka Network? Why am I the weakest in terms of esper power? Why do the clone look down on me? Was it because I never was given a serialization?

"Defective Misaka please leave the scene Misaka requests with a polite tone."

Turning around I see, at most, a score of clones. I guess they're 8193 all the way through 8213.

"Hey Misaka." I called one of them out,

"Yes what is it Misaka wonders as she starts to clean up the scene."

"What do you mean by defect?" I asked,

There has to be a meaning. All of them called me the defective one.

"You were born the same as Misaka, Misaka starts her explanation."

"However Misaka cannot read or detect you through the Misaka Network Misaka explains as she puts the body in a bag."

"Also your esper level is significantly low compared to Misaka, Misaka ends her reasons."

It felt bizarre to see a group of them completing each other's sentences, but I guess that's the power of a combined network. However it does make seemed like they were all one mind in multiple bodies instead of having their own individuality. Unlike them I was given my own will. I was not a drone, yet I'm a clone just like them.

"Say who is our supposed original?" I asked one of them,

"Misaka Mikoto is our template Misaka answers with an obvious tone."

Misaka Mikoto I should remember that name.

"So any of you guys know what's she like?" I asked another question,

"It is Misaka's desire to see onee-sama Misaka holds her happiness within." one of them answered,

So none of them ever saw her. I wonder what's she like? Obviously with these looks and being a level 5, the real Misaka must love to fight! I recall the scientist complaining about her wearing shorts under the skirt. I wouldn't blame her these things are short.

...

It took them all night to clean up the mess and fix the damages. Now it looks like the battle never happened. None of the sisters said goodbye to me and the next one was headed to her death.

"Defective Misaka your purpose for observation is invalid Misaka almost forgot to say."

What?

"Observation role is not needed at all due to the Misaka Network, Misaka waves her hand dejectedly."

So not only I've been mocked for my low esper level, now they said my role is unneeded. Then what is my role? Was I really just thrown away? Was I really that defective?

Looking up the blue sky I wanted to vent out.

"Why me!?" I screamed,

What should I do now? If my role was unneeded then am I technically free? Was this what that scientist wanted me to do? Yet I do not know how I should live. After all most of my short life I lived at that lab with all those other sisters. Even though we were isolated from the rest of humanity, my so called sister isolated me as well. I was a freak among freaks.

Suddenly I saw a clone approaching me.

"Misaka almost forgot to give this to Defective Misaka, Misaka huffs as she gives the backpack to her sister."

She does not look tired at all.

"Thanks," I thanked her,

When she left I looked at the contents of my new backpack. Lets see I got a: wallet with some cash and a credit card, some extra uniforms, some spare actual clothes, and a phone. Turning on the phone I realized it was the latest model. Touchscreen interference is very convenient and the internet is at the touch of my fingers.

"Misaka Mikoto." I tried out the name,

I wasn't going to take her identity. I was merely curious about her and I wish to find more about my supposed onee-sama. When I typed her name at the search, the first thing it showed me I had clearance. Clearance for what? Must be from that scientist.

Then it showed a page about her. She's a level 5, some of her most well known titles were 'The Railgun', her signature move, and 'Ace of Tokiwodai', her school title.

Ace huh? She is rank 3 among the level 5, not too high nor too low. She was right between all of them.

I clicked on level curious on how they were ranked.

"No way!" I gasped,

Their ranks weren't based on their strengths but based on researchers' interests. Of course Accelerator was the top, his power made him practically invincible. Then there was the rank seven, none of the researchers have no idea how his powers work thus he is ranked the lowest.

Back to researching the original, I found the address of where she lived. She lived at a dorm specifically for her school and she had a roommate. Level 4 teleporter and a member of Judgement? What's that? Back to main topic! I found the address of her school as well, School Garden. Maybe I could observe her from there.

If I figure out what the original does I would find some purpose as well.

"Tokiwodai here I come." I whispered,

Opening my backpack I smiled when I saw some shorts. My disguise would be perfect! If can't find the original I should just look for their data center and find anything about her then.

...

I felt so many stares at me. These girls were wearing the same uniform as me. I guess they were seeing their Misaka. I gotta keep up this straight faced facade, I don't want to break down here. All those looks were making me nervous and scared. Plus I might accidentally ruin the original's reputation.

I finally made it to their date center or rather the library. There were so many books and computers. I never thought I would see stacks of various books all in very tall shelves. The best part has to be the lack of students. I guess this wasn't one of those so called hot spots.

First I should check any info about Misaka Mikoto via school website. If that doesn't work I should check out books about our power, electromagnetism.

Then I felt something in my head. In a metaphoric sense, it was a battering ram breaching the castle gates. My head was the castle gates while the feeling was the ram.

"You're not Misaka," a voice was directed at me,

Looking around I saw various students appearing with blank looks on their faces. All of them seemed to be brainwashed by Telepathy. The only telepath that is capable of brainwashing this many people and is a registered student at Tokiwodai is ranked 5 among the level 5. Shokuhou Misaki has blown my cover.

Misaki looked older than her actual age and I noticed she seemed to be an early bloomer. This is somehow disturbing.

Damn how would the real Misaka react to Misaki. Ugh their names are too similar. Think me.

Of course! It's a rivalry! Pretty simple reason: two level fives attending the same school must have some serious rivalry between the two. I must act rude!

"Are you blind you bimbo?" I mocked her, "Of course it's me Misaka rank 3!"

"Nice try but Misaka doesn't brag about her rank." Misaki chuckled,

Damn well at least I know Misaka isn't one to brag about her rank.

My cover was blown her Mental Out could easily break me, I'm just a level 1.

"You're like Dolly," she gasped in shock,

Dolly? As in the first cloned sheep? Or was it that other project? Does she mean the prototype clone?!

"I'm not this Dolly," I shook my head, "I'm Defective Misaka a flawed clone,"

I had a grim look with that cursed word. I despised it yet it was true. I felt so vulnerable compared to the other sisters. Accelerator might be right I'm not worth killing.

"Another one?" she hid one of her hand at her back,

Suddenly I heard a click and my mind felt like it was being invaded. Dammit her Mental Out, w-what's she doing?

"I could wipe it away," she said suddenly with a solemn look,

Did she just looked into my memories? With my eyes widening at the fact my memories were seen, I froze. What did she mean wipe it away? Did she mean my memories?

"There's no point I do have a shorter lifespan," I replied honestly, "I want to enjoy what's left of my life,"

"Even if you have no purpose?" Misaki asked,

She got me there. I still don't know what to do even after getting thrown away. Damn my defectiveness. I stayed silent for the next few minutes.

"Listen you shouldn't be here," Misaki told me, "The real Misaka is coming back and she might see you."

She gestured to some of the mind controlled students and lead me through one of the emergency exits. Before Misaki closed the door she told me something with a smile on her face. The smile wasn't misleading or fake it was genuine and filled with worry. Maybe this Dolly really had an impact on her.

"Be careful."

When the door closed, I decided to leave the School Garden. Looking up up the sky I wondered what I should do.

* * *

**END AN: So what do you guys think?**

**That's right the central protagonist is a Misaka Sister codenamed Defective Misaka. Well she is a level 1 esper and isn't connected to the Misaka Network. The scientist at the beginning should be obvious it's Shinobu. That was the prologue and the main story will start at the Level Upper Arc. Yup going through the Railgun story first, since it did happened first chronologically.**

**That's all I wanted to say.**

**Enjoy your day!**


	2. Meetings

**AN: Hmmm I guess I got some people's interest huh? Ohh I guess I should answer a few confusing questions right?**

**Is her name going to be Defective Misaka? Well that's her title among the Sisters. She doesn't have a name, YET!**

**What is Defective Misaka doing? Finding a purpose and reason to live.**

**Why is Defective Misaka not talking like the other clones? Mentioned at the prologue. Shinobu personally saw her development at a Testament machine. Think of her like a custom made product instead of a factory standard product.**

**Why level 1? I wanted to give her that underdog feel and fight like a level 0.**

**Why does your grammer suck? Uhhh because the English subject is not my best. I'm better with math, and history for some reason.**

**Why are you putting up these questions? Cause I can?**

**Well that's it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Meetings**

For months I've witnessed many of my sisters die but they did not care. They were all connected to the Misaka Network, thus they were practically a mind hive. Technically they didn't die since the memory of their death was recorded. It was like the one belief of reincarnation.

As for me, Accelerator showed apathy if I watched one of his fights. He seemed generally annoyed by my presence but he tolerated it as best he can. We're just walking by a sidewalk at nighttime.

"So this whole find your purpose in life problem," Accelerator started with me a bored look, "Did you find anything?"

I am not sure if I should feel insulted or relieved he is talking to me. Even if he was using it to relieve his boredom.

"Not at the moment." I replied nonchalantly,

"If you're going to answer the same question with the same reply might as well leave," he told me, "Come back once you got your answer, that's an order."

He seems to be bossy lately. However I was so used on receiving orders so I responded naturally.

"Understood."

It would be a while when I saw Accelerator again. One of the next times I saw him had to be one of the biggest ironies. So I crossed the street and noticed Accelerator was staring at me. He looked so indifferent and still had a bored look.

"Later!" I waved at him,

Sighing to himself, Accelerator shook his head and left the area. That was rude of him. Was the rank 1 really too good to wave at someone like me?

Opening my backpack I checked a small mirror. I actually used some of the cash to buy some wigs and contact lenses. My eyesight wasn't bad but I wanted to change my eye colors. I still have the original's face but the wig would be a good start to differentiate myself from the Sisters and original.

I got contact lenses that changed my eyes into a green like color. Then there's my wig: it was common to see black hair among Academy City so I picked out a black wig. It was long going down at least to me back and there were bangs covering my forehead. What was that term called? Oh yes a hime cut, or princess cut.

I also threw away the Tokiwodai uniform. Instead I was wearing a grey sleeveless hoodie, a tan colored shirt and some jeans. Of course I have underwear as well, however I am not indulging myself about that!

"Ain't that Accelerator's girl?"

If I was a normal person I would be nervous about some thugs approaching. However I wasn't normal at all I am a clone.

"Where's your boyfriend?" one of them grinned,

Am I correct under the assumption that the female sex is considered the weaker of the two still? Honestly these thugs have no idea.

In my backpack, I discovered more contents from that scientist. She gave me a handgun, unlike the other Sisters who had assault rifles. I think I remember one of them having an anti-tank rifle as well.

"Shit she's got a gun!"

I took out a Heckler and Koch USP tactical. Instead of being made of steel, my pistol was made of laminated plastic. A flashlight underneath and it was given in integrated silencer. As in the barrel is the silencer. It is custom made to my liking.

"You guys kidding me she doesn't have the guts to shoot!' one of them challenged,

Time to beat them psychologically.

"I could shoot myself you know," I told the thugs, "Then someone will report they heard gunfire at the streets. I wonder who will they believe some pathetic thugs or the girl inured and surrounded by them?"

Now I'm challenging them to provoke me.

"I bet it's just for show!" one of them reassured, "It's gotta be fake!"

My finger was screaming to shoot them. I would aim for the foot but instead an unforeseen intervention appeared in front of me.

"Hey there you are!"

We all turned around to see a high school student with a nervous smile. What stands out the most has to be that black spiky hair of his. What was he doing?

"I finally found you!" he smiled at me, "Hey guys thanks for watching my cousin for me!"

He grabbed me with his left hand for some reason, despite him being a right handed man. The thugs looked so confused and scared. I couldn't help but smirk as they left my sights.

...

As the teen brought me a few blocks away I was able to put my handgun back at me backpack. All this time I forget to remove the safety. At least nobody got hurt.

"Honestly what's a girl doing walking the streets all by herself?" he sighed,

So that was his intentions; to save me. I was too flattered to say anything. This was the first time a stranger actually wanted to help me. I could sense his good intentions. Must be a sixth sense from me.

However what bothered me was his plan! He pretended to know me and simply dragged me away. It was a risky situation, if the thugs did know then there would be violence and I would have dragged this young man along the fight. However I was glad the thugs around here weren't the brightest.

"It actually worked for once!" the boy raised his hands in triumph,

Interesting he must have failed it before.

"I was heading home," I answered him,

"And your place is where exactly?" he asked, "I'll escort you."

What? Was this some sort of chivalry?

"Are you helping me because you assume I'm helpless?" I asked,

"I don't need a reason to help." he answered sincerely,

I don't understand. Every action, every motive and every deed has to have some sort of reason or purpose.

"I see," I nodded,

"Wait a sec!" he gasped,

The next thing I know he was right in front of me. I felt my face burning up due to how close his face was. I could feel his breath.

"Biri-Biri is that you?!" he pointed at me, "Why are you wearing a disguise? Are you hiding or something?"

Biri-Biri? As in the sound of electricity? Honestly he asked all these question is a short amount of time.

"I don't know this Biri-Biri person," I answered in confusion, "This is my actual appearance and remember I was returning home."

I really want no one to realize I am Misaka Mikoto's failure of a clone. I really wanted to separate myself from her appearance. There was nothing wrong in terms of appearance, I recall whispers about me being cute. Home is anywhere but here. I would sleep in abandoned alleyways or when I'm lucky sneak into the nearest hotel and sleep at the emergency staircase. My sleeping locations were usually places people avoid.

"I'm sorry but your face is just identical to someone I'm acquaintance with." he apologized,

Identical does this boy mean the original?

"Haven't you ever heard of the term identical strangers?" I asked, "It's a simple chance someone would meet somebody with the exact face."

Heh, I wanted to say this is the biggest irony for me and the original.

"Anyways I should take you home." he told me,

"Apologies but what is your name?"

I was getting tired of referring the boy as 'he', 'him', and all sorts of male pronouns.

"Kamijou Touma and your name?" he introduced himself,

Damn a name? I knew having a name would be a top priority but I just haven't thought of one. I must think really carefully about this since it will be something I must be used to. I will be called by this name for the rest of my life. I must think of one right now!

"Akami Otomi." I blurted out,

How did I come up with that name? It's simple taking from Misaka Mikoto: I simply flipped the name around and removed the third letter from both the first and last name. Akami came from Misaka while Otomi came from Mikoto.

"So Kamijou-san," I started, "Shall we go?"

Well it is polite to say the last name with a san honorific right?

"Touma is fine, Akami." he smiled

He wanted me to use his first name?! Doesn't that mean I'm a friend to him or something? I must return the favor.

"Then call me Otomi, Touma-senpai." I returned the smile,

He is older than me. It would be right to call him that, right? There were too many ways to use these honorifics.

"Honestly now you're just embarrassing me." chuckled Touma,

...

I looked up my phone with pique interest. It was an address for my new and actual living arrangements. Apparently Shinobu used her connections with the higher ups to actually register me into a school. I recently got the message this afternoon but Accelerator and the thugs delayed me.

I looked up the document of my registration in the text and realized all it required was a name. Thus I replied back with my new name or rather my alias.

Akami Otomi. That's my new name.

I got another text and the document now had my new name. It also said all of my school supplies: books, writing utensils, and uniform have already been paid. The part of the text that caught my interest was me having a roommate.

"Thanks Touma-senpai," I smiled,

"So this is the place?" Touma asked,

It was a middle class building. Not too clean nor dirty but the layout is like an apartment complex.

"I could walk the rest of the way from here."

"Ok be careful and see you around Akami."

I waved away as Touma disappeared into the streets. I got another text saying my stuff has been delivered to my room already.

"Defective Misaka there you Misaka approaches her sister with nonexistent patience."

Oh she delivered my stuff.

"Sorry for the delay," I tolerated the clone, "I got hold up by a bunch of stuff."

The clone simply walked away.

I sighed at my situation. Even the past few months, the Sisters still show disrespect towards me. They even looked down on me more due to my change in appearance.

"Jerk." I muttered,

I was lucky to find my room rather quickly. Though compared to the other rooms my room was bright. As in the lights were on.

"Oh blue stripes!"

Was that my supposed roommate or a thief? And what's with the blue stripes?

Shaking my head, who would actually try to steal from a middle school dorm? I knocked on the door quietly, I didn't want to disturb the others.

"Coming!"

The door opened and I was greeted by my new roommate. She had long black hair and her eyes aqua blue. The only notable feature of her was the flower on the left side of her head.

"Hey you must be my new roommate senpai!" she smiled,

She's an underclassman?

"I'm Saten Ruiko it's a pleasure!" she brought up her hand,

Oh this was gesture for a handshake. I obliged and shook her hand.

"Akami Otomi." I smiled,

When she let me entered our room I gasped at how nice the place looked. It looked lively due to the decorations around the place. I saw a laptop on the desk and right across was the bunk bed.

"I already put your stuff away so don't worry about that part!" Saten smiled,

"Oh thank you." I nodded,

I just realized how was I supposed to keep my wig? Or better yet I can't sleep with my contact lenses.

"This is exciting to finally have a roommate!" she grinned, "Nice choice of underwear by the way."

Was blue stripes my underwear? I mentally sighed because it was the exact underwear the Sister wore.

"Thanks?"

I had no idea how to react to such a blunt statement.

"Oh don't worry I have this friend whenever I flip her skirt she starts to flip out in a really cute way." giggled Saten, "Say what level are you? I'm a level 0"

Oh right this middle school has normal students. Supposedly they accept those who were level 2 and below.

"A level 1," I replied, "Electromaster."

"So you can shoot lightning or something?" she wondered,

As a level 1 my abilities were truly limited. None of them were truly offensive like how the Sisters and original use them. In a nutshell, I'm a living phone charger.

"Not really I can just do little sparks." I shrugged,

"You must be tired, you should go to sleep it's pretty late." she said,

I agree it was a rather long day. I entered the bathroom with every intention on washing up twice.

...

Leaving the bathroom in my PJs I saw Saten with a frown.

She was at her desk staring the black screen of her laptop.

"What's wrong?" I asked,

"I thought I charged it!" she pouted,

Oh that's her problem. With a shrug I gave the laptop some electrical juice and some extra. I stared at the bunk bed.

"So which one's mine?" I asked,

"Doesn't matter to me." she replied as she was looking at some forums,

I stared at my backpack and the bed. I brought my backpack with me and held it tightly. I picked the bottom bed.

"Goodnight." Saten told me,

Using my powers to keep my wig glued to hair, I realized this was going to be a habit. I quietly took out my contact lenses and hid it in my backpack.

"Night." I muttered,

I was dozing off as I hear the clicks from Saten's computer. I used it like a lullaby to fall asleep.

Do clones dream? That was an interesting conversation I had with Shinobu once. I told her it was true since I am one of them. Most of the time I dreamt of terrible things. It's called a nightmare right? These nightmares usually involved me being heavily discriminated by my Sisters and the original. The nightmares were so bad I thought I died from them.

Was it my fault I was born with this defect? For a level 5 to have a level 1 clone must sound so unreal. I finally fell asleep and I recalled my dozing words mostly towards my sisters and some of it myself.

"Sorry I was born."

* * *

**END AN: Yeah it's shorter than the prologue. Heads up I don't have any consistency on how a long a chapter could possibly be. It varies from chapter to chapter. Some could be really long or be not as long. Like this one.**

**I didn't expect to get a lot of viewers because of my grammar or my summary. I know it's supposed to be catchy but that was all I could think of.**

**Storywise she met pre-amnesia Touma and Ruiko! She's Ruiko's roommate too! **

**Anyways I could explain how she fights. She's a brawler of sorts. When a fight breaks out she would probably be the first person to find any kind of object and use it as a weapon. If that doesn't work she would try to win by endurance; tire out the opponent and look for an opening. A last resort would be using her gun but she would aim at non vital spots. If she deemed the threat to be too great or potentially disastrous she would gladly kill her target.**

**Personality wise: Akami loathes her existence in her monologues and keeps a happy facade. She has an inferior complexity due to being a level 1 clone while the real Misaka is level 5 and the Sisters being level 2-3. Akami hates it when she's compared to other people, especially towards the real Misaka. Having lived most of her life in the labs, she is socially awkward and her monologue usually remind her about gestures and greetings.**

**Well that's a bit of info about Defective Misaka, aka Akami Otomi!**

**Enjoy your day!**


	3. Railgun

**EDIT: 07/05/14: So I noticed a couple of errors here and there. I fixed all of them! I think**

**AN: I know I changed Saten's room. Well I did thought those dorms would have two beds or in this case bunkbeds. It's not a bad I changed a little detail, is it? Or if it was a little detail at all...**

**Uhhh enjoy?**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Railgun**

School was boring. The past few weeks of lessons were such a joke. Every problem, definition, and context were too easy. Despite not having the Misaka Network connected to me, Shinobu did teach me all the basic subjects in the lab. She told me how my brain was technically still relatively young thus learning was very easy.

I had no interest on these cliques that tried to recruit me. Females would constantly talk about the opposite gender and their articles of clothing, while males would 'ask me out'. What would they ask me to do? Why does it have to be outdoors as well? I don't understand why those males were very nervous when approaching me. I had no interest on those that were within my year. I only enrolled a month ago and I already gained a reputation here.

Maybe it's because this school wasn't too lenient with how the school uniform is. All I did was put my light hoodie within my uniform so people can see the hoodie at my back. It's not a major change of appearance but I did stand out a little more.

"Hey Akami-senpai!"

"Eeeeiiiikkk!"

I only had two friends at Sakugawa Middle School.

"Saten-san why do you have to do that all the time?!"

"Just making sure you're wearing panties."

My roommate Saten Ruiko and her best friend Uiharu Kizari. I already explained Saten but Uiharu was the same yet different. I meant the two of them were very enthusiastic yet Uiharu was the one that was more level headed. Among strangers Uiharu was technically shy but with friends were outgoing personality shines out. Then there's the strange fascination about higher class life. I never understood her obsession. The only thing that stood out the most from her was that flowerbed on her head. It's thanks to her esper power Thermal Hand, which keeps the temperature of any object she touches consistent. As in she can keep ice cream from melting during summer.

I finally figured out what Judgement was as well, thanks to Uiharu! Apparently it's a Discipline Committee that protects the citizens of Academy City. I guess you could call them student law enforcement. I had a slight interest on joining but after seeing the requirements: pass various tryouts, 4 months of training from Anti-Skill officers and signing contracts. That's too much of a hassle for me so I changed my mind.

Anyways Saten did what she usually does to Uiharu. She flips the girl's skirt up just for fun. Saten just wants to see Uiharu freak out so she could bring the Judgement girl out of her shell.

Usually I sighed at my underclassmen's antics.

"Well if you two aren't busy I want to bring you guys to meet up with a colleague of mine!" Uiharu offered the two us,

"You mean in your Judgement work?" I asked,

Uiharu nodded and looked at Saten with hopeful eyes.

"Well a friend of Uiharu's is definitely a friend of mine!" Saten grinned, "Why not!"

We were walking out of school and I was following Uiharu who knew the meet up point.

As always the two ended up with a conversation of their own.

Today we've learned about Personal Realities. In short a Personal Reality is the bread and butter of esper powers. It's like making a wish come true all in their head. According to the Scan Test everyone is potentially an esper. However depending on how much students believe in their own Personal Reality with determine how powerful they are.

It makes a lot of sense since all the level 5 were outright insane. I'm not going on details on how crazy each of them were but to summarize it up they all live in their own little world. Some of them became disillusioned about their powers which led to their insanity.

Makes a lot of sense on why I'm a level 1, besides the defect. I am a realist. I see things the way they are not the way I want to see it. I'm so convinced I am inferior to the Sisters and original that my epser power is so weak.

"Akami!"

It's so pathetic of me but I realized the higher rank espers tend to depend only on their power.

"Akami-senpai!"

Why do I feel a breeze going through my legs?

"Saten why'd you do that to senpai?!"

Oh of course. Sighing to myself, I almost forgot Saten will only flip my skirt if I get lost in thought.

"Shorts under the skirt?" Saten looked baffled then she smiled, "Anyways we were asking what were your results at the system scan?"

Oh that's what they were talking about.

"Still a level 1." I shrugged,

I saw Saten and Uiharu's frowns going straight at me.

"I don't get it," Saten sighed, "When you transferred here you were easily one of the smartest students in the school!"

"What's your point?" I asked,

"Well for someone so smart shouldn't your esper level be higher or something?" the level zero girl squinted her eyes,

"Intelligence isn't directly related to esper level Saten." I frowned,

All of us continued on with the walk.

I've been thinking about something. Was I the only defective clone the labs ever produced? It shouldn't be possible to replicated exactly 20,000 clones perfectly. There has to be errors along the way. Think of it like a shoe factory; the quota is 100 shoes however they produced 200 just to see if there any faults from the first 100 shoes. That's what it feels like right now. I'm just being thrown away and what about the possible other defective clones like me? I-

Nevermind I could sense Saten right behind me. I twirled around the girl and now I'm right behind her.

"Woah that was cool did you take ballet?" Saten gasped at my skills,

No I learned it from dodging electric attacks.

"Something like that." was my answer,

Now it was my turn to ask.

'So who exactly are we seeing Uiharu?" I asked,

"C'mon Akami we were just talking about it, pay more attention!" Uiharu wiggled her finger right at me,

"Apparently Uihharu's partner, Shirai Kuroko, knows a certain famous someone!" Saten answered,

"I totally owe Kuroko for this!" Uiharu sighed in bliss, "It's a surprise for you Akami since you didn't pay attention!"

Wow I'm a little jealous. Uiharu is first name basis with her partner at Judgement meanwhile Saten and I are still at last name basis. Then again I do call them with their last names as well.

...

We arrived at restaurant and there was a commotion happening. Before Saten could enter, Uiharu quickly stopped the girl and gasped towards the window. She gestured me as well-

!

No way is that-

No.

No.

No.

NO!

Why is she here!?

Why is Misaka Mikoto here?!

My donor.

Technically my onee-sama as the Sisters would put it.

"Akami?" Uiharu asked with a worried look,

"I don't feel too good." I ran away from the two girls,

I'm not supposed to see her! Not today, not tomorrow, not ever! Is that damn look of her's! I can't take it! They all look the same!

!

Calm down Otomi. Calm down. She's not like those Sisters who look down on you. I-I have to be brave. I checked my mirror to make sure my wig covered all of my real hair. I double check my contacts were still covering my real eye color. Misaka would still be suspicious of my face however. I should use the same excuse.

Identical strangers was practically the right term. Misaka and I never met each other thus we were strangers to each other and we're identical in terms of appearances. Makes sense, I hope.

"Can't believe I lost my cool." I muttered to myself,

I braced myself as I approached the restaurant.

"Akami!" Saten waved,

I nodded at her signal and approach the four girl group,

"Are you sure you're alright Akami?" Uiharu asked with worry, "I never seen you hyperventilate like that!"

"Must be heat it's starting to really feel like summer." I replied,

I heard everyone's gasp and right in front of me was the original.

"Why do you and onee-sama have the same voice?!" a red head girl suddenly teleported right in front me, then she started right at me, "Your facial structure is the same as onee-sama's as well!"

Well there goes my cover.

This teleporting girl may seemed very obsessed with the original but she's one of the best Judgement officers I've ever seen. Though I did conclude she is Mikoto-sexual.

"Kuroko!" Misaka growled and the teleporter backed down,

The moment Misaka looked at me her eyes widened. Does she even realized what her actions caused?

"I do get that a lot," I explained and lied, "Me looking like the Railgun, I guess we're identical strangers right Misaka?"

Some jokes would do it. Hopefully it would lead to a different topic.

"What is your power?" Misaka asked,

"Akami here is an electric charger," Saten grinned, "The best charger a girl could have!"

My eye twitched at the comment.

Feeling Misaka's gaze I felt as shiver forming around me.

"Now that you mentioned it Kuroko, Akami does look a bit like Misaka." Uiharu looked at the two of us,

"Like I said just identical strangers." I sighed, "We're not eating here are we?"

"Thanks to Kuroko we got kicked out," Misaka glared,

I heard the girl's nervous chuckle.

Anyways we decided to head out to the park. One of the ads Misaka noticed was some sort of prize for the first hundred or so customers at a crepe stand would get some figurine of a frog. I don't recall the name but it's really popular with children.

"Akami you've been pretty quiet lately!" Uiharu got my attention,

"Akami is usually quiet but not this quiet, what's up?" Saten appeared in front of me,

"It's rare to find Tokiwodai girls that don't look down on us." I replied,

Well the last few ones I've met, besides Misaki, were really getting on my nerves. They loved to brag about their high class life and power. I had a strong urge to punch one of them but I was able to get used to it. I swear my tolerance is just getting better.

"Yeah it's so annoying to be expected to be all high prim and proper." Misaka agreed,

"But onee-sama you have a reputation to uphold!" Sharai warned,

My eye twitched for some reason and I was quickly reminded of Accelerator. He knew he was the best esper at Academy City but he didn't exactly bragged about his status or keep up an so called image. He was just being himself. Even if it was a sociopath who would love a really good and enjoyable fight, at least Accelerator was honest about his own insanity.

"Are you sure you're not some sort of clone? The two of you really look and sound alike"

I knew Saten was teasing and all but my body just stopped for a second. Even at that one second I felt Misaka's judging gaze right at me. I quickly formed a smile.

"Honestly Saten I only heard about Misaka until now." I chuckled.

Damn I have to remove Misaka's suspicion of me. I believe there's a rumor of it already but I think it just started to form.

"C'mon let's get those crepes!" I smirked,

...

The line was kinda long or rather I bet Mikoto will be the 101st customer while Saten will be the 100th.

"Akami you sure you don't want a crepe?" Uiharu wondered, "If it's money then we could pay for it."

Money ain't an issue for me actually. Salary wise I'm actually paid equivalent to a level 4, blame Shinobu and her connections. Yeah it was interesting to know students here get paid based by their level. It's terrible for anyone that's level 0 since it is practically minimum wage. Meanwhile level 5 lives the high class life, only if he or she wasn't insane.

"I'm not really hungry." I smiled, "I practically wolfed down the lunch at school."

"Wasn't it cheese sticks or something?" the girl with the flowerbed asked,

"Yup and I had seconds." explained me,

I am kinda of a big eater. I can't help it if food taste so good. Why does the unhealthy stuff always taste good while food not tasting good is good for you?

"Wow to think you still a have figure like that." Shirai pointed out,

"What can I say I guess I'm born lucky." I chuckled,

Oh the irony.

As Uiharu and Shirai talked about their Judgement work, I observed the park. There was some sort of tour or field trip since there's: a score of children, a supervisor, and a bus parked at the side. Then there's all the other various kinds of students relaxing here. It surprised me nobody noticed Misaka right away. People heard of her title and ability but not her appearance? This city really is interesting.

"So you're the one Uiharu kept talking about," Shirai pointed at me, "Honestly Judgement training is really worth at the end but instead you expect to become a member in one day?"

Oh the two were talking about me? That's what I get for not paying attention.

"Honestly though Akami-senpai's work habits aren't the best but she's one the smartest student." Uiharu sighed, "I heard from the upperclassmen how you look like you're fast asleep but easily ace tests."

Not my fault Saten sleeps really late or checks forums for a really long time. Saten as a roommate is fun actually. Outside she's this really outgoing and friendly girl. Then when we're in our room it's where everything gets crazy. I got a few game consoles hooked up to the TV and the two of us either play fighting games or do some co-op. If not then Saten would discuss about the ongoing rumors around Academy City will I either agree or just look at her crazy. It became a habit for the two of us.

"Not my fault every test seems so easy." I shrugged,

Looking at the stand I saw Saten getting two crepes, the man gave her that frog figurine. Then Misaka slumped down in defeat. I called it, Saten will get the last one. Knowing Saten, she hates it when people are down. Saten gave her the last figurine and Misaka seemed so happy. The two of them returned with everyone crepes.

"C'mom Akami you sure you don't want one?" Saten waved her crepe around my face, "The stand has no line!"

"I'm fine," I sighed,

Sometimes I wish something would happen.

"Why are the shutters closed for that bank?" Uiharu pointed at a building across the street, "It's daytime."

Then my wish had been granted. The shutters blew up and a few men came out.

Not to be judgmental or anything but couldn't have they robbed the place at a time where there's less people?! Don't start with me about their disguises, leather jackets and white bandannas, seriously?! I would go for something like a clown mask, for the psychological fear, or even a basic balaclava, because it looks cool.

I saw Shirai finishing her crepe in one bite. Then she took out a green armband out of her skirt pocket. Wait those skirts have pockets?!

"Uiharu call in Anti-Skill!" she instructed,

"Right!" the girl nodded as she also took out a green armband,

Seriously our skirts have pockets as well?!

"Kuroko!" Misaka called out,

"Onee-sama leave it to Judgement it's our job to worry about public safety," Kuroku sighed,

This must be a daily thing for those two. I saw Saten looking frightened at the event. I patted my underclassman's head.

"S-Senpai?" Saten asked,

"Don't forget you got me Ruiko," I reassured,

She knew I was serious whenever I call her by her first name. Let's just say a while back, Saten and I were cornered by some thugs since I followed her about some rumor. The thugs demanded money but I returned the favor with blood, their blood. It was self defense and Saten saw me in a new light. Let's just say seeing me fight made Saten relieved I am a good friend of hers and a little sacred for me on how I brutally beat the thugs up. Let's just say they're still taking physical therapy.

I was already unbuttoning my school uniform.

"Why are you stripping?" Misaka asked with a raised eyebrow,

"I don't want my uniform dirty," I answered like it as the most obvious thing,

With my shirt gone, my sleeveless hoodie was fully revealed. Then taking off my long skirt I showed of my shorts as well. It's my usual attire for the summer.

"Honestly these guys better entertain me," I sighed,

I ignored Saten's shocked look and Misaka's confused expression. I felt around my pocket just to make sure my switchblade was there. It's for self defense honest.

"Hey what are you doing just stay with Saten!" Misaka shouted, "Saten stop her or something!"

"I can't," Saten shook her head, "When Akami-senpai is at this mood then there's nothing stopping her."

I calmly walked towards robbers, there was four of them.

"Hey what are you doing?!" Shirai shouted, "Leave this to me!"

"Senpai what are you doing it's dangerous!" Uiharu screamed,

I ignored them as well.

I'm taking a page right out of Accelerator.

"Hey you!"

All of the robbers looked at me with a bewildered look.

I brought up my arms with a psychotic grin.

"You guys better entertain me or else I'll kill you." I calmly said,

Then they all started to laugh and mock me.

"This girl serious?!"

"Go back and play with your dolls!"

"Let's take her hostage guys!"

Then my grin just got wider.

"If you can then try it!" I taunted,

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Please Akami leave it to me," Kuroko smiled at me, "I am Shirai Kuroko of Judgement and you four are under arrest for robbery and property destruction!"

Turning around with my insane stare, I think I frightened Shrai a bit.

"Nothing against you but I wanted some action it's been a while." I calmly explained,

It really does sound unreasonable but I ignored Shirai's cries.

"Say your prayers girly!" one of the charged at me,

I noticed the other three going after Shirai. Good I need a warm up. I calmly walked towards the one idiot running towards me. I saw some of the metals bars from the destroyed the shutters. It's pretty much like a pipe. This will do plus it's metal.

"Woah you're pretty tough and cool alright fighting a little girl!" I taunted,

As the punch slowly came down to my face, with one little touch with my finger I stopped it.

"W-Why can't I move my arm?!" the robber demanded,

"Like I'll tell a lowlife desperate scum." I smirked,

Despite my electric powers being limited, it was all I needed to win. Here's a little bit of biology: the brain constantly sends these signals throughout the human body. Whether from movement to pain it will send it no matter what. With my electrical powers, I, with a little shock at the right parts, can interfere with such signals. For this example I practically numbed his arm.

"Besides," my grin was coming out again, "You need to handicap yourself against this poor defenseless girl!"

Honestly I'm copying Accelerator now. Using the shutter remains I quickly aimed for his knees. Hearing the bones and screamed felt satisfying.

"Now I can't move my legs too?!"

Because it is metal I used my electricity to enhance my makeshift weapon. Same concept as before, I cut off the knees' signals. You know for someone so 'tough' he get frightened easily.

"Akami watch out!"

"Get off my friend!"

I quickly dodged another punch and thru instinct I grabbed, charging it with electricity, and threw him to the ground. Hey I used his momentum, I'm not that strong!

"Now," I grinned, "Which lobe should I fry?"

It was a bluff but it was fun to mess with them.

"W-What?" the two of them gasped,

"C'mon you guys get to pick which lobe isn't the most important!" I mocked the two, "I'm being nice since I am only frying one part of your brain."

The look on their faces is priceless!

"Well your frontal lobes should stay just so you can be aware of your consequences," I began, "Then there's the parietal lobe, I'll make you guys crippled!"

"Please stop!"

"Did you stop when you picked on your victims huh?!" I shouted, "How about your occipitals' you can live with being blind right? Better yet your temporals', being deaf might be better."

I slowly grabbed one and I placed my hands right on top of his frightened head.

"C'mon you get to pick which one he should lose!" I grinned, "Oh I have a suggestion one of you could be blind while the other is deaf! Now who will it be?!"

"H-Help!" my victim begged,

Of course this was all a play. I wasn't really going to blind them, it was all bluff. I wasn't really crazy, but this sure is fun! I don't usually care about people's opinion about me but I hope Uiharu could forgive me for this. I know Saten will let it slide.

From the corner of my eyes I saw Shirai already done with her target but where is the fourth one? There were four of them. Unless they had a getaway driver. Probably not. Worst. Robbers. Ever.

"Let him go!"

"Get off me!"

Turning to the noise, all I saw was Saten being kicked the last and fourth man. I saw her holding a young boy. That man must have wanted to use him as a hostage.

This!

Is!

Unforgivable!

"H-Hey w-what are you doing?!"

"An eye for an eye!" I smiled with malice,

The mercy gloves are off.

"Your pal hurt my friend it's only right you guys get the same treatment!" I yelled,

Luckily for me, everyone's attention was towards the fourth man trying to get away with a car.

"Please stop!" the other begged,

I didn't care which one should go first but all I did was grabbed both of their heads tightly. In a moment of rage I filled their brains with much shock I could produce. The most I can force out, while angry, is equivalent to poking a power outlet with a fork. However instead of it spreading all over the body, I'm putting it all over their brains. The worst situation would be them being brain dead.

Their screams were covered the moment my donor shot off her signature move. It was a spectacular sight of electromagnetism all forming from one powerful attack. I knew she had to hold back the power but it was still powerful.

I left the two robbers, not caring if they're dead.

...

Sighing to myself, I was being lectured by Shirai. I don't know how long was the lecture but all I could tell it was almost ending.

"So please leave all these incidents to Judgement!" she nodded, "Honestly you're just like onee-sama."

My little act made Sharai worried about me while Misaka had an interest. Well looks like first impressions weren't so great for the two Tokiwodai girls or so I thought.

"Akami-senpai that was amazing!" Uiharu eye's sparkled but got serious rather quickly, "But please you should contact the nearest Judgement officer or call Anti-Skill."

Speaking of Anti-Skill, I can't believe they had to call an ambulance. Apparently the two guys I fried were in a coma. According to their scans, it was due to psychological trauma and their mind being electrified.

I looked at Saten who was being thanked by the boy and his tour guide.

"Hey there's the hero!" Saten grinned,

I couldn't help but frown at the bandaged cheek. I clenched my fist and glared at the Anti-Skill truck, which held the other two.

"Once again you beat the crap out of those guys!" Saten continued,

"They didn't even put up a good fight," I complained, "They all went down in one go and their little heist was terrible!"

"I could tell you were fuming." she snickered,

Then the two of us had a good hearty laugh. It hasn't been too long since we laughed like this but whenever we do it I couldn't help but smile.

"There's that smile!" she hugged me,

Honestly Saten is my best friend.

"You did a good job Saten, Akami!"

We both saw Misaka approaching us with a proud smile.

"You were really brave," she told Saten and stared at me, "Those moves were pretty good."

Saten blushed from the simple compliment. She's used to complimenting people but she's not used to getting the same treatment. The way Misaka talked to me was like I passed a secret test or something.

"Thanks," I nodded, "I'm self taught."

It wasn't a lie. I learned I had to fight with everything I got. I had to everything to my advantage. For example if my opponent has a limp I would aim for the weakened leg. I didn't have that so called honor but I did have limits. I would only injure not kill but if push comes to shove I will kill. I already stained these hands with blood.

"You're pretty relaxed for a level 5." I told my original,

The looks were uncanny but our personalities were the opposite. Where I am calm, most of the time, she is hot blooded. She is prideful while I am humble. She is a real person while I am forever a clone.

"You've seen others?" she asked,

"Something like that." I answered,

The two of us were able to become friends despite the awkward start. Saten and I were able to get Misaka, and Shirai's numbers, while they got ours'.

"Hey we gonna hang out soon!" grinned Saten,

"Same here!" Misaka smiled,

This was one of the best days I had.

* * *

**END AN: After reading this you should notice Defective Misaka, aka Akami, is a little bit on the loose. She fights dirty and scares people whenever she fights.**

**Just a heads up to those new to me. Chapter lengths are completely random and not consistent.**

**Anyways we enter the Railgun story! Don't worry magic fans, Akami will be involved in that as well. Recreating scenes is not my forte especially when it comes to dialogue but it is acceptable to alter it a bit right? However there will be plenty of original scenes not influenced by the anime.**

**Hope you like it!**


	4. The Most Unfortunate Person

**AN: Oh man one of the biggest challenges has to be keeping myself with the timeline!**

**Thanks to the wiki though we could see all the events chronologically. I guess I'm mixing both the Unified and Anime Timeline.**

**Glad to know there is an interest about a level 1 Misaka clone. Though I am convinced my prologue as a bit on the weak end. It's like first impressions it's gotta be good but for me it's like forcing something. When the later chapters start to feel natural. I'm trying to make Akami Otomi into her very own character fitting into the show's universe. It's like a blank piece of paper then paper starts to get: scribbles, drawings, rips, and such. You guys get that metaphor?**

**Uhh nevermind.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Most Unfortunate Person**

Why was I given an assignment like this for summer break? Honestly they had to pick the new student as their guinea pig?!

"Hey Akami!"

I saw Saten approaching with me an exciting smile. A few days ago she got caught in this incident involving some student with the ability to conceal her presence. Apparently Saten was one of the victims and got her revenge. In the end she made a pen pal out of the suspect. It was interesting for her to describe her intense chase throughout the School Garden.

Glad to know she's enjoying her two new friends.

Meanwhile I decided to finish all of my summer homework all in one day. I accomplished most of it. Though I did miss such an eventful day.

"Hey you wanna hang out?" Saten asked,

Then another event that happened yesterday was my original trying to be a Judgement member. It ended with hilarity and success.

I'm not sure I'm relieved I missed those by chance or saddened I wasn't part of it.

"Sorry Saten but my teachers assigned me to tutor some student at a high school," I apologized, "I have to go meet up with him."

"Wait him?!" Saten's eyes widened,

I should have worded more carefully. Saten was really insistent I get a boyfriend for some reason. Honestly I wasn't interested at all.

"I have to help him bring up his grades and the teachers picked me instead of having a volunteer." I explained,

"You gotta give me details about this guy once you're done!" she held my hands, "Promise me!"

"Fine I promise," I sighed, "Though it's probably some fat slob who just thinks about video games."

I had nothing against them. Just my image of them usually involved a gamer who constantly plays and eats.

"Oh c'mon not all fat people are bad," frowned Saten, "I heard some of the girls with chunky boyfriends do have a wonderful time cuddling!"

"Hey I didn't say that!" I defended myself,

Why is she asking all of this?!

"As your underclassman I have to look up to you!" Saten pointed at me, "However despite your cute looks and intelligence you don't have a boyfriend it doesn't make sense!"

My eye twitched.

She really is persistent.

"Look Ruiko," I patted her shoulder, "Thanks for looking out for and all but I'm gonna be late if I don't go now!"

With a dashing start I headed to the nearest bus stop.

"Hey if you're done early let's go shopping!"

Turning around I waved and nodded at her.

...

If I wasn't fit then these steps would murder me! Luckily for me this high school wasn't as far as I expected it to be. It's actually the next stop after my middle school.

"Let's see." I told myself,

Looking up my instructions, it told me I was to report to the faculty office. There should be a teacher waiting for me, who will bring the one I'm going to tutor.

"This place is kinda big." I whispered nervously,

"Hey!"

"Gyaahh!"

I-I did not scream! I was surprised by the sudden voice next to me!

I stared at a high school student. What stood out the most from this young man was the blonde hair and shades.

"Sorry about that," he chuckled, "What's a middle school student doing here?"

I could sense he held no malice. This man was just curious.

"My teachers assigned me to help a student out here," I sighed,

The blonde man just stared at me for a few more seconds then laughed. I could tell it wasn't directed towards me but to himself.

"Oh Kami-yan aren't you lucky!" he chuckled,

Kami-yan? Must be a nickname for someone.

"Anyways do you know where the office is?" I asked,

"Main entrance first room to the left." he answered,

Looking at the building I realized it did look ordinary. I believe this is the recommended high school when I leave Sakugawa.

"Thank-"

I wanted to thank him but he was out of sight. He must have been in a hurry or something.

The distance to the office wasn't as long as I expected and I arrived their at two minutes, from where I got lost.

Opening the office I didn't see a lot of teachers around. I noticed a woman who looked like an officer from Anti-Skill.

"Something you need?" she asked,

Hold up I think it is the same Anti-Skill officer! I never did get a good look of her. Long purple hair with a body to die for. Honestly all of her armor and gear concealed her gifted body. Sometimes I cursed Misaka for having a petite body. Sometimes I thank Misaka for the body not being heavy. I hope that girl is sneezing now!

"Oh um,"

This is why I hate going socializing when I'm alone. I honestly don't know what to say. When I;m with friends I feel like my confidence lets me be normal.

"Are you the kid that's assigned to help out?" she asked,

"Yeah I am." I confirmed it,

"Gotcha just wait here I'll go get him."

She took out her phone and judging by the fingers she was texting someone. She smiled at reply she got back.

I stood there for another good 30 seconds until the woman got my attention.

"For someone smart you're pretty quiet." she started,

I guess she's starting a conversation to relieve the boredom. Saten how would you reply?!

Nevermind.

"Well I am quiet at school." I replied,

"But with your friends?" she asked,

"Well I am still quiet but I do add to the conversation."

More like remarking and sighing at Saten. Seriously she keeps on telling me about these ridiculous rumors. The one that baffled me was a stripping woman. Yeah like that would ever happen.

"Unfortunately for me my teachers gave me this assignment without any say from me." I sighed,

"Unfortunate?" she chuckled, "I've seen more misfortune students here."

Why does this sound familiar?

"Ok Aiho we're here!"

The door opened and I noticed the student right away.

"Touma-senpai!"

He looked surprised for a second then he gave out a smile.

"Hey it's you."

He looked down and sighed.

I followed his eyesight and noticed the smallest person I've ever seen. She's a midget, to put it bluntly.

"Ok good you two know each other!" the pink midget smiled, "Then we can skip introductions!"

I'm not saying it as an insult but as a term. I don't have anything against them.

"Another girl huh Kamijou." the first teacher snickered,

What is she talking about?

"So you're my tutor huh?" Touma smiled, "Well I'm under your care Otomi."

Does he not realize how that sounds? Honestly he is too nice for his own good. I wonder how many girls fell for that charm of his. For me I'm not even sure, we've been in touch for the past month but he never asks anything from me.

"So the two of you are in first name basis huh?" the Anti-Skill teacher grinned,

Let's just ignore the teasing.

"Alright I guess we can use one of the classrooms here."

I looked at the two teachers for permission.

"Use mine!" midget teacher offered,

Thanking the two we headed out to that certain classroom. The hallways were quiet.

"I can't believe you're my tutor." Touma began,

"Well I can't believe you're the one I'm tutoring." I countered,

I heard him sigh again.

"Hey something wrong?" I asked,

"Biri-Biri fought me last night," he answered, "I was about to win but I wasn't going to beat up a girl so I let her win."

Biri-Biri is pretty much the sound of electricity. I'm an electromaster but there were plenty of others with similar powers. Now that I think about it the first time we met Touma mistook me for this Biri-Biri.

!

How did I not realize it. Misaka is Biri-Biri. I slapped my forehead instinctively.

"Did you forget something?" he asked,

"No I just realized something and it was so obvious." I sighed as well,

How does Misaka almost lose to someone like Touma? She's a level 5. A level 5! What is Touma's power?

"C'mon you gotta show me!" I smiled,

I grabbed his right hand.

Then I felt it.

It was like a battery losing all it's power from one console. It's how I felt when I grabbed Touma's hand. I felt my body weakening and I fell down on one knee.

"Such misfortune," he looked worried, "Are you alright?"

He offered me his left hand. I took it and he brought me up.

"Thanks."

What was that? It felt so powerful and different. It wasn't like an esper's power, it was something else like out of this world. Whatever power that was, it nullifies powers. Now that could be one of the strongest powers I've ever seen.

"What's up with your right hand?" I blurted out,

"This?" he brought up said hand, "Well it takes out miracles but it also takes my own miracles as well."

"When you mean miracles you mean your luck right?" I asked, "And the other miracles I presume are esper powers?"

He nodded at both of my questions.

"I'm a level 0." he said suddenly,

What? That is insane! The feeling of his hand-

No I meant when I felt his power going into my body!

It was powerful like nothing I've ever seen. That's coming from someone who saw Accelerator always winning his battles without a scratch.

"Hey!" I offered a smile, "Maybe you're too good for those system scans."

It was an attempt to lighten to mood. Touma chuckled at the remark and we went on the classroom.

He went straight to his seat which was by the window and all the way at the back. No wonder he's not passing the window spot is a good distraction. There's also the fact teachers will keep an eye on that spot as well.

"You know if you don't want to get into trouble you should sit right in the middle." I pointed to one of the seats,

How should I explain my reason? The backseats were usually the place for those who don't want to pay attention. It's the exact opposite for those seated up front, those were the students who want to pay attention. Meanwhile the ones by the window want to distracted by anything happening outside. The exact opposite side is no better, they're the ones eager to leave and stare at the clock. The teacher keeps an eye on these particular groups of students. That's why if you don't want any attention sit at the middle. Hiding in plain sight as they call it.

"Well even if I don't make a ruckus there's still my failing grades," Touma sighed, "Just my luck."

"Well that's why I'm here." I puffed my chest,

Touma looked at me with a raised brow and sighed again. He started to take out all of his textbooks and notebooks.

"So everything?" I asked,

"Yes everything." he nervously laughed,

This is going to be a long day.

...

I've been here for two hours. These two hours have truly been a challenge. Touma is fine with physics and geography. However everything else has been a challenge. I was baffled by him when he doesn't understand math but he's good with physics. They're all just numbers with different wordings! Language Arts was a disaster, no explanation needed.

"So there's: there, their and they're?" a baffled Touma asked,

"Yes and they all have different meanings," I answered, "There is tell someone where something is. Their is possessive. While they're is a shorter term for they are or they were."

"But they all sound the same." he complained,

He's got a point.

"That's one of the reasons why Enlgish is a hard language senpai." I reassured him,

Well an awkward silence passed over us for a few good minutes, until Touma couldn't take it.

"Hey sorry about that." the boy rubbed the back of his head,

"I did what I can but the teachers forced me to help you whenever you're available." I groaned, "Don't you have a part time job or club?"

"Sorry Otomi but I have none of that," Touma shook his head, "I just live with the level 0 salary."

So that means I have to help him everyday!

"Hey c'mon Otomi don't look down." he patted my should, "Did the instruction say anything about how long you should be helping me?"

"All it said was I'm assigned to tutor you." I recalled,

No specific time frame or length. Honestly was it because the teachers thought I have nothing else to do?

"Hey Touma-senpai wanna come along with me for some shopping?" I offered,

It would be great to have some company. Especially since I did ditch Saten. Damn I wonder what Saten meant when I left early.

Deciding to text her, Touma and I were already heading to one of the more popular malls. I felt Touma's gaze at me.

"Something you need senpai?" I asked politely,

"Am I going to be your pack mule or something?" he asked,

"I'm a impulsive buyer unfortunately." I chuckled,

"At least it's not the most unfortunate thing that happened to me." he shrugged,

The two of us have been friends for a month. That was the first time we met and he saved me from those thugs.

"You don't mind meeting a couple of my friends there right?" I asked,

Saten was going to want all the details about my relationship with him. The teasing will go through the night. Sighing to the inevitable we both went to the nearest bus stop.

Both of us took a seat and stared at the sights of the city. It was beautiful to see all the clean and lovely streets. However even I know the nicest people have the darkest secrets. The bus routes ignored the dirtier and abandoned districts. That's where most of the gangs and the so called Dark Side. It wasn't a pleasant place to preview. I've seen people from the Dark Side and it wasn't pretty. However I do have respect for the level 0s who can fight against higher leveled espers.

"So how's school been to you?" Touma asked,

School? I can't wait for summer vacation. According to my research, summer vacation is a two month break filled with fun and new discovery.

"Been pretty bland to be honest," I admitted with a smile, "Everything's too easy for me."

"I wish I was that smart." he yawned and became quiet,

I felt a head leaning on my shoulder suddenly. It was Touma's snoozing himself. I guess he had a long day today. Luckily for me it was just us two and I wasn't tired at all. For some reason I don't mind him leaning on my shoulder. I couldn't help but smile at his sleeping face.

It wasn't long when the mall was at my sights.

"Touma-senpai can you get off me?" I asked, "Please?"

When he slowly opened his eyes, he noticed himself leaning on my shoulders. He jumped in surprised.

"Please don't hit me!" he screamed suddenly,

I looked surprise at the sudden statement. I guess he doesn't have the best experience when it come to girls or accidental situations such as this.

"It's ok I didn't mind at all," I reassured him, "C'mon let's go."

The two of us exited the bus and we entered Seventh Mist, my favorite mall.

* * *

**END AN: So with a little Touma shipping out of the way. If you guys seen Railgun then it's pretty obvious what is next.**

**We got a little bit of Tsuchimikado, Komoe and Aiho. **

**Well I have no idea what else is there to say down here so...**

**Enjoy your day!**


	5. Seventh Mist Incident

**AN: Soooo I've been curious has the pacing for this story been too quick? No seriously I know my details and descriptions aren't much. I guess you can say I'm straight to the point.**

******Oh wait I should put a disclaimer just in case: The following content in fanfiction anything from Magical Index and Scientific Railgun is not owned by the author. The series is owned by their respective authors and artists. Any form of media or song is owned by their respective owners as well. I do not own anything, besides this story and Akami Otomi.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Seventh Mist Incident**

"So what are you shopping for?"

"I dunno," I shrugged, "Let's look around Touma-senpai!"

I grabbed his hand and we explored the mall. It was rather fun to look around the various shops and hotspots throughout the mall. We went towards the music shop.

"This Kawada Mami singer is pretty catchy!" I enjoyed the tunes,

"Well this fripSide sure is upbeat." Touma smiled,

We were both listening to some of these songs and I must say I really enjoy them! I won't go on what the singer is saying but I love the tunes! Especially that piano part.

I decided to buy two albums from both artists. I gave one pair to Touma.

"You didn't have to." a surprised Touma said,

"Good because I want to give it to you." I replied,

Then we went to the food court.

"Hey Touma find us a spot," I told him,

If his misfortune is real then if he buys the food he would somehow lose it or drop it. Hopefully finding a table won't be bad for him.

I was able to find a decent fast food. They served the usual: burgers, fries, soft drink or soda. It was kind enough the cashier decided to put the food within bags and then put them on trays. I scanned the busy crowd of people and saw spiky black hair at the distance.

"Hey Touma-senpai!"

As I approached the table I noticed a little girl with him.

"Onii-chan is that your girlfriend?" she asked innocently,

For some reason my face heated up. Before I lose my cool, I placed our food down.

"No she's not Kana," Touma blushed as well,

Why is there a little girl with us? I stared at Touma waiting for an answer.

"Kana here wants to buy a dress and being me I couldn't help it but help the young girl buy one." he explained,

Once again it's his no reason of helping people got him. Sighing at the sudden delay, I puffed up my chest.

"Hey no worries Kana we'll get you the prettiest dress!" I smiled,

"Thanks onee-chan!" she thanked me,

Is it funny enough she is technically older than me? I'm only a few months old. However my heart swelled up at the sight of the little girl.

Touma and I shared our lunch with Kana. What was there to explain and describe about eating food. Honestly if I describe it someone from somewhere will be hungry. Well there was one incident when I confused my drink with Touma's and Kana teased us about an indirect kiss.

After lunch we headed to the upper levels to find a perfect dress for Kana.

"So Touma why are you helping her exactly?" I asked, "I don't mind helping, it could be fun."

"Well she reminds me of my cousin." Touma admitted, "She's like a little sister to me and she sees me as an older brother."

That makes a bit of sense. We found a section filled with various clothing. This was the perfect place to find Kana's dess.

"Is that Biri-Biri?" Touma suddenly pointed,

Kana and I looked at the direction. It was Misaka and she was looking at some pajamas with a glint. Touma started to approach her and for some reason I blurted this out.

"I-I'm not mentally ready to see them!"

I don't know what came over me but for reason I didn't want people to know I know a high school student. Was it wrong? Or was I just embarrassed?

"Yo Biri-Biri!" Touma greeted,

"W-What are you doing here?!" my original demanded,

So the design was that frog creature. Misaka sure likes that frog. Should I approach them?

"Let's go onee-chan!"

I felt my hand being tugged and my body wouldn't move at the same time. Was this anxiousness? Was I really that nervous? What's with all these emotions I'm feeling?

"A-Akami what are you doing here?!" Misaka shouted,

"Well this little girl wants to find a dress so Touma-senpai and I are helping her." was my answer,

The next thing I know Misaka was glaring at Touma.

"H-How do you know him?!" she pointed towards Touma,

It sounded like she's trying to dehumanize him, not in a bad way.

"Because of my teachers I've been assign to tutor him on his subjects." I explained, "Right now we decided to get to know each other."

I had a feeling Misaka will flip out even more if I told her I knew Touma longer than that. However the next few words caught me off guard.

"A-A d-date?!"

All these emotions, especially embarrassment, started to overwhelm me. Touma and I blushed at the statement, while Kana beamed up.

"Onii-chan and onee-chan are boyfriend and girlfriend!" she smiled,

"No Touma and I are just friends!" I retorted back,

If I was a lot calmer then they would have believed me.

"I'm gonna look over there!" Kana pointed at an aisle, "Bye nice Tokiwodai lady!"

"I can't believe bag girl was here." Misaka muttered

Apparently Kana and Misaka knew each other. I later figured out it was the time when Misaka tried out to be a Judgement member. Her one and only assignment was to find the girl's lost bag.

"Well Otomi someone has to keep an eye on her so I'll go." Touma smiled,

I swear there was some sort of glint within his eyes. He casually waved away as he followed Kana.

Now it was just me and Misaka. She looked like she got caught taking from the cookie jar.

"I honestly don't care what you like Misaka but why are you ashamed of flaunting that frog?" I asked,

"Oh uh well I always loved it even when I was a kid." she answered then she glared at me, "Wait a minute why do you call that guy senpai?!"

"Because he's an upperclassman." I replied in an obvious tone,

Wow now this was awkward between the two of us.

"Akami who was that guy?!"

"Yeah was that your boyfriend?!"

Saten and Uiharu approached and asked me these questions respectively. Oh great they saw me entering the store with Touma. I couldn't help but sigh at the questions. I've being sighing a lot today.

"Saten he's the guy I have to tutor," I began, "No Uiharu he's not my boyfriend."

"Well he's pretty good in the looks department!" Saten winked,

"He seems nice." Uiharu smiled, "Was that his little sister?"

"No just someone he's helping." I shook my head,

I could see Misaka still fuming.

"I don't like him." Misaka huffed,

"C'mon Misaka this is for Akami's sake!" Saten beamed up, "Of all the people I know Akami is one girl that really needs a boyfriend!"

Why must Saten continue on about this? She really wants me to get one does she? Why doesn't she get her own boyfriend?!

"Look guys I gotta get back," I smiled, "I did promise the girl to find her a dress."

When I left the three I just realized how big this section of the mall is. I swore I went around a circle a few times. Where did Touma and Kana go?!

"Attention customers we apologize for the inconvenience..."

I know that announcement. It's an evacuation announcement!

My mind quickly thought of the people I knew that were here: Misaka, Saten, Uiharu, Touma and Kana. Now I really gotta find them! I quickly noticed a crowd of people walking away.

"Kana! Touma-senpai!" I screamed,

I don't know how long I've been exploring the place but the moment I realized what I was doing it was dead empty. This place looked so foreign without any people around. I didn't like it.

"Akami-senpai what are you still doing here?!"

Turning around I saw a worried Uiharu approaching me.

"I could ask you the same thing Uiharu." I retorted,

What was going on?!

"Listen there's no time to explain but there's bomb somewhere in this building." she calmly explained,

Are you serious?! What kind of sicko would attack malls?! Was it some suicidal bastard that wants to kill many people then kill himself?! The thought of it just pissed me off!

Then Uiharu's phone started to go off. She picked up.

"Yes?" she replied to the phone,

I can only hear her end.

"The building has been evacuated!" she prided herself,

Just staring at Uiharu's face I got a feeling she heard something that will scare her. Her eyes were filled with fear and confusion.

"Onee-chan!"

I saw Kana running up to us with an ugly looking frog toy. However looking at the frog just made me uneasy. It felt like there was an esper who used it.

"Someone with glasses told me to give it you Judgement lady!" Kana smiled,

Before Uiharu could grab it, I intervened.

"Kana, Uiharu run!" I screamed,

I quickly took the frog doll and threw it across a hallway. I noticed the doll deforming. Then I realized it.

That doll was the bomb!

The two girls were still frozen in fear: Kana from me shouting while Uiharu from something else. Was she the intended target? I will not forgive whoever this bastard is!

"Move!" I screamed,

The following events all happened in a manner of seconds.

I saw Misaka and Touma dashing towards us. I noticed Misaka taking out a coin to ready her railgun. However in this situation Misaka panicked and dropped her coin. The bomb went off and I could feel the heat approaching us. I felt Kana's tears at my skirt while Uiharu held on. Misaka was in front of me ready to take the brunt of the force. Until Touma appeared bringing up his right hand.

Whatever power he had, now I get to see it. It nullified my electricity but how does it wok against an esper formed explosion? Uiharu and Kana held unto each other while me and Misaka saw a miracle. Like a wall, the fire did not touch any of us. All of it dispersed whenever it made contact with Touma's hand. His power is incredible.

"Woah." was my only reaction,

It was over for all of them. However it wasn't for me. Someone tried to hurt my friend and I'm not letting that go until he pays!

...

As I quickly left the mall from a side exit I saw a crowd of people looking at the damages with fear and terror. Luckily since I was a good shot, I had a eye when it comes to observing. I looked for anyone with glasses and wasn't looking scared. I noticed a scrawny looking student with glasses. The most notable feature of him has to be the headphones. He looked satisfied.

He's!

Going!

To!

Pay!

I followed him into an alley and I could hear his gloating.

"Soon enough I'll take on Judgement and those bastards at school! That'll teach Judgement for not saving me! For being too late! Those bastards that picked on me will get soon too! I can't wait to see the looks on their faces! They're all gonna pay!"

I aimed for both of his arms.

"Arghh!" he screamed,

It looks like he can form explosions with something metallic. The bag slung on his arm fell and I saw many aluminum objects. So he used aluminum as bombs.

"W-Who are you?" he asked me,

Looking at him with empty and vengeful eyes, I grinned with pure evil.

"Honestly you seem so proud on murdering people." I snarled,

He will pay with blood.

"How many?" I asked,

"W-What?" he wondered,

"How many did you take?!" I demanded aiming the gun,

"N-Nine!"

Pathetic, not only is he weak willed but a coward as well.

"Then nine bullets." I muttered,

His eyes widened due to my casual statement. Luckily for him, I tend to bluff whenever I am insane. I reloaded my gun and I made sure my magazine was filled with pellets. Of course I wasn't going to kill him, he looks so pathetic that killing him would be a favor.

"I don't wanna die!" he cried,

A part of me snapped and I started to laugh in the most evil and psychotic way I could think of. I can't control it but it felt so right.

He was willing to kill people but he wasn't ready to die?! What a loser!

"The only ones who should kill are the ones ready to be killed!" I poked the gun right at his head.

His terrified look is glorious! His begs were music! I laughed even more! The more I hear his begging the more I wanted to shut him up!

"Hey did you know electricity has the capabilities to bring the heart back to function right?" I asked,

I didn't care for a respond.

"Did you also know it can overcharge it and destroy the heart?!"

I brought my other hand up, sparking electricity in front of his face.

"You're just like everyone else abusing their power! You bastards with higher levels think you are hot shit don't?! I hate people like you! That's why I'm doing all of this!"

A part of me snapped and I swear if Accelerator saw what I've been expressing he would be proud of me.

"People like me?!" I laughed, "Not only we got a coward and a self centered punk but a so called know it all?! Oh man this is such a joke! Unlike you I'm only a level 1! Now time for your bedtime you bastard!"

Before I could place my electrified hands, the bomber fainted. Not only that but someone grabbed it.

"That was too harsh, just like the other day with those robbers."

My eyes widened and saw Misaka and Shirai with disappointing looks. Misaka was holding my wrist.

"Did you know the two robbers are relocated into a ward?" Kuroko told me, "They kept on describing on how a girl took away their sights and they can't stop hearing her laughter."

I felt something fading away and I realized my actions. Why was going to kill him? Was this really me?

I looked at them with regret and a sad smile. It was too late for explanations judging by their looks. I still had to try.

"Listen they deserve whatever treatment they got." I justified myself, "I may sound crazy but it was to make sure they would never do such a thing again!"

"Even if you're no better than them?" Misaka asked,

Ah yes the concept of double standards and hypocrisy. They were similar yet different. I can put easy examples. For hypocrisy think of Misaka, she loved that frog mascot but whenever someone points it out she talked with disdain despite having a badge of it. Double standards is much easier, think of a game, any kind of game. When someone uses an undermine tactic someone would call it out but if that some uses the same tactic it's alright? It's like purposely losing just to see the winning side brag but when you win the same side will whine. I really hate those kinds of people and I'm no better. Sometimes I loath myself.

"Well what can I say. It takes a monster to beat another one." I chuckled,

Shirai brought out some handcuffs and put it on the knocked out bomber and she wiggled another pair in front of me.

"Sorry Akami-senpai but you're under arrest for brutal assault even if he did deserve it." she sighed,

I probably did deserved it after what I've done. What bothered me was how I'm willing to go that far. I sighed and brought my hands-

!

My body felt weak suddenly. Like it became heavy and I had to put effort just to move a muscle!

"Akami!" Misaka and Shirai screamed in worry,

Then I felt my lungs filled with something unpleasant. I had to get it out!

I was coughing. I felt my throat burning up and I could taste iron. My coughs were becoming more and more violent. I felt blood coming out of my mouth.

"This is Judgement officer Shirai Kuroku requesting an ambulance!" Shirao brought up her radio,

"Akami look at me! Look at me!" Misaka was holding my face up,

Why did we have to look the same? Why was my mind being unreasonable? I wanted to bluff him but was I really going to kill him just like that?

"Misaka I'm scared," I whispered, "Help me."

A few minutes ago her face was filled with disappointment. Now there was worry and panic all over it.

What was wrong with me?! It's like everything about me is going out of control. I started to cry as well!

"Oh my god, Kuroku where are the paramedics?!" Misaka shouted, "She's crying out blood!"

"I'm calling them onee-sama!" Kuroko yelled back, "Akami-senpai please hold on, help is one the way!"

Everything was falling apart. I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore. I felt my body giving up. Though I was able to give out some last words.

"Sorry."

* * *

**END AN: When I meant I used the Unified and Anime timelines. I really did meant it. The Unified timeline says the bombings were a big issue to the Railgun cast a day after stopping the robbery. However at the anime timeline it became important a week after. So in my compromise I made it a few days later. Not a big deal right? The events are still happening at summer**

**So umm yeah. I made her insanity a part of the plot, like a key part of her character. Don't worry Akami isn't dead! She picked it up from Accelerator. Calm at first but when something pisses her off or she's having a good fight she starts to show a more psychotic side. Even though it was the 1st chapter I'll mention it again. Akami watched Accelerator fight the Sisters for a few months so she picked up the style from him. As mentioned before as well, Akami's brain is like a child's still developing. So it's like a kid trying to act like an adult they know. You know because 'it's the adult thing to do' kinda mantra. Akami is a child in a teen body.**

**Wow that justification.**

**Enjoy your day!**


	6. White Room

**AN: I guess you could Otomi is a hero of her own story just like Mikoto, and Touma. We're going to make her involved in both magic and science.**

**I'm happy this is getting popular slowly but surely. I'm just curious what caught your attention about this fic?**

* * *

**Chapter 5: White Room**

Everything felt so comfortable.

Too comfortable.

My body automatically woke up and it scanned the room. I saw a window to the left while the door was to the right. I noticed my clothes, they were hospital gowns. I felt my wig still in place while my contacts hadn't fell off or entered my head. Thank goodness I learnt to keep my wig intact like it was second nature.

"Oh good you're awake!"

I didn't notice a high school girl sitting by my side. She had a welcoming smile but I quickly noticed the green armband.

A Judgement officer.

"Due to the lack of staff I was assigned to watch over you until you recover." she explained, "You coughed up a lot of blood missy."

Don't remind me how painful it was. That's what scared me, I don't know what's happening to my body. First my mind went full on psycho then my body started to just give up.

"Still it is surprising to see how quickly you recovered," she added, "The doctors said you might be unconscious for a week but you were only out for an entire day."

I guess she's either relieving boredom or she's trying to start a conversation. I couldn't speak. Not that I wanted to but my throat felt so dried up. I pointed at my throat.

"Oh right water!" she gasped, "Here."

The cool refreshment satisfied my thirst.

"How long have I been out?" I asked,

"Just for a day like I said." she smiled, "I'm Konori Mii if you weren't paying attention earlier I've been assigned to watch over you."

"Am I under house arrest?" was my second question,

The answer should be obvious. I brutalized that teen with no hesitation. I probably scarred him for life as well.

"No actually you're not." Konori answered, "According to the reports, your fine fee has already been payed after it has been reported by our Judgement officers. Besides you did defeat that bomber that's been hurting my friends."

Oh great Shinobu bailed me out. I swear she's being paid as much as a celebrity showing off their face. There's no other person willing to do that.

"However your actions did cause severe trauma to the bomber." she frowned, "I understand the reasons for revenge but even that was too much. I want to see him behind bars not in a hospital bed."

Not like I cared about her reasons.

"Yesterday all day there was this one student who watched over you." told Konori, "Black spiky hair and all that."

Touma was watching over me? How sweet of him to do that.

"Your pretty lucky to have such a sweet and loyal boyfriend." she winked,

"H-He's not my boyfriend." I pouted,

"Hey I'm teasing!" she raised her hands in defense, "Did the same thing to him too."

Despite being the leader of the local Judgement branch, Konori Mii is just like any other teenage girl. I swear any so called weird people in organizations tend to be the best at what they do.

Konori was suddenly on her phone.

"Yes?"

I stared intently at the phone despite hearing only one end of the conversation.

"A guest? Another high school student? You can bring her in!"

She smiled at me as she put her phone away.

"It's nice to see your friends being concerned about you."

A female high school student? I don't recall befriending one.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. Konori let herself out. She must be checking the visitor for anything suspicious. However she didn't return instead it was someone I knew so much.

"So how is it living your life?" Shinobu asked me with a small smile,

No way Shinobu is a high school student and she oversaw our growth! Was she really that smart?

"It's simple I'm a born prodigy." she answered my thoughts,

As always she knew how I thought.

"This sensation of living is lovely." I smiled weakly, "Though for the past few days I noticed something was wrong with me."

She nodded and took out a briefcase.

"That Judgement girl Konori Mii has Clairvoyance, which you should know." the scientist student explained,

"How did you get that pass her?" I asked,

"Medicine for you." she opened it,

The contents were simple. A needle and a tube filled with liquid. I wonder what's all that?

"Before I give you this I should explain why your body is failing." she sighed,

My body was failing? Some there was something wrong with me? Did I catch a deadly virus? Impossible Academy City had the cure for cancer, which meant they could cure anything.

The next answer surprised me.

"It's because of your expected lifespan your body is deteriorating." she stated bluntly,

Of course the average life of a clone is a month, given or take it. However I've lived longer than any of the clones.

"Do you remember the serial number of the clone born after you?" Shinobu asked,

"I honestly didn't care." I answered, "I was busy being depressed about being defective."

That was the most I could recall back at the lab. I was a defect so the scientist assigned me as an assistant to the other newborn clones. Then Shinobu let me out.

"The first symptoms of an expiring clone is the mind deteriorating." she stated, "Symptoms showed bursts of insanity and out of control."

No wonder I've been a little more brutal as time passed on. It was my insanity call out to me.

"The second stage involves body failure." she continued, "Symptoms involved blank outs, body functions failing and coughing up blood."

That was the last memory I had before fainting. I guess I could still be saved, right?

"The last stage consists of the lack of control of espers powers." she ended, "Luckily for you you're at stage two not bad but not good either."

She took out the needle and it absorbed the liquid content of the container.

"This is a prototype but this will slow down your body's growth." she showed the needle, "It will also cure most of those drugs that accelerated your growth so you'll be able to live almost like a human girl."

"Almost is actually hurting my feelings you know." I chuckled,

"Sorry but the prototype can only expand your lifespan for a year." she apologized,

"Are you saying sorry because I'm a clone?" I asked with a melancholic look,

"It's because you aren't acknowledged as a person is why I'm saying sorry," Shinobu looked directly into my eyes, "You and all the other Misakas are your own person. It's just I hoped any of the scientist and researchers would have a heart and look at them as a real person instead of guinea pigs."

She was serious about this.

"Too bad for them, morality isn't an issue for any of them." I sighed,

The most human treatment I got before seeing the surface was being treated as a glorified janitor and babysitter.

I felt a strong urge to cough.

"Here," she placed a cup in front of my mouth, 'It's better if you coughed the blood out first."

I followed her instructions and every time I coughed it felt like my lungs were being stabbed and flooded at the same time. It hurts to cough but it had to be done.

"Better?" she asked, while I nodded, "Time to take your medicine."

I felt a shiver when the needle pieced my arm. However that is the most convenient spot to spread the contents around my body.

!

My body felt like it was being cleansed from the inside. It didn't hurt to move my body! I felt alive once again. I feel like I could stand-

'"Ow!" I winced,

"Don't force yourself," Shinobu forced me down,

"Yes mom," I muttered,

She did raise me, sort of.

"They confiscated your weapons by the way." she suddenly said,

What even my handgun?!

"Don't worry I left it in your dorm." she added,

"And my gun?" I asked,

I felt like with my pistol I could stand a chance against a level 4.

"Don't worry, everything's in your backpack, safe and sound." she reassured me, "Besides that roommate of yours seems to be hiding something."

Saten was hiding something from me? Well that's new. What did I miss out?

"Also I'll text you, I have a gift I wanted to give you." Shinobu sighed, "It's a prototype right now but early tests show it can improve your esper level only for a short time. It's originally meant to allow brain damaged patients to function normally, especially if the frontal lobe is damaged. However the higher ups dismissed the project but a few of us have been working on it."

Academy CIty has amazing potential to start helping even the most disabled patients. This place has the cure for cancer that's saying something. However majority of the researchers and scientists were only interested in esper abilities. If they could only on the world's current issues like world hunger, then Academy City would be praised for their cures for world problems.

"The inventor of this device owes this hospital actually." Shinobu brought me out of my thoughts, "He was kind enough to give me the schematics of it but the choker style of isn't your kind of accessory isn't it?"

So a doctor invented this device. It makes sense to attempt to improve and ease a patients life in Academy City.

"Choker's aren't they like collars or something?" I asked,

That's for pets right?

"Well what would like it to be?" she asked,

What kind accessory should it be? I don't want it to stick out too much but I want it to look natural on me. I wonder what is the perfect accessory for me. A necklace? No I can easily lose it if the connector breaks. Earrings? I don't want to pierce my ears.

"There is going to be an on and off switch right?" was my question,

"Yes so it can't be small like earrings or a piercing."

Something I could see easily.

!

I got it!

"Hey can it have multiple functions? I asked eagerly, "Like a watch."

"A watch?"

Her unemotional eyes widened at my idea. I could see her the edges of her face going up.

"Yes but can it be a bracelet for now?" she requested, "Having it as a watch might need some testing."

I nodded at her reasoning. I can wait but I am excited to know I don't have to be a charger.

"However," warned Shinobu, "If the bracelet's power output does not change your esper level temporarily then it would have to be a choker,"

It makes sense. The bigger the object the more power it contains correct? I nodded at her reasons. A device that would power my esper level up even for a short moment.

"Alright Shinobu until next time." I smiled at her,

The young woman nodded and left.

...

The next hour or so was full of boredom and according to the clock it just turned afternoon. I was dozing off from pure boredom until it was broken.

"Hey!"

Looking at the door I saw Saten appearing. School must have finished already then.

I know Saten was the happy girl of the group, being an optimist and all that. However she seemed happier than average and that's saying something.

"I heard what you did to that bomber." she began,

My eyes widened from her words. What is this feeling? I felt anxious and nervous at the same time. Was this fear? What was I afraid of?

I know what it was. I was afraid Saten would no longer be my friend. I was slowly getting crazier at each passing day. They're not even aware of me being a clone. OF course it would be really strange and odd if I told them I was a clone.

"You did good!" she smiled, "What he did to Judgement was wrong!"

"Saten." I whispered,

Why was my vision blurring up?

"Hey now it's ok, everything is totally ok!" she hugged me,

I returned the hug as well. She really is my best friend.

Something is up with her. I think she wants to show it to me.

"Hey you gotta check this out!" she grinned,

Looking at the door then at the window with suspicion, Saten saw no one nearby. She opened her palm showing off some crumpled leaves. She grinned and brought her two hands together.

Looking at it I realized the leaves were floating around her palms. The door and window are closed. My eyes widened at what Saten had just gained.

Saten finally got her esper ability and it's wind based.

"How?" I whispered knowing she wants it a secret,

"I got the Level Upper." she whispered excitedly,

So that rumors was true. It can increase an esper's level. Based on the power though it's still a level 0. However Saten still had power.

She took out her music player and she showed off the song name. Wow Level Upper is a song but there's no artist.

"So are the lyrics like I'm gonna level up or something?" I joked,

"Nuhuh," she shook her head, "It's just some weird tune. You wanna try it?"

I know I trust Saten will all of my existence and all but something is telling me it's not a good idea. If a level 0 can get abilities then what about those who already had an ability. The most recent esper I thought was that bomber and according the Shirai, he officially a level 2 but the destruction he caused was level 4. That's what bothered me.

Knowing this Level Upper, it simply either unlocks or powers up the ability. There has to be a drawback to it. Like I some animes I've seen the villain or hero gets some sort of temporary power up that makes them into a whole different level compared to other characters. Then after the battle, the person could: collapse, die, fall into a coma, lose their powers or even go crazy!

I'm not taking any risks.

"No thanks." I shook my head,

Knowing her, for being a level 0 around friends with high levels, she probably refrained from telling the other girls. Unless she told her other group of friends.

"C'mon of all the people I know, you deserve to be a higher level!" she looked shocked at my refusal,

"Saten, despite being lazy at class, I want to work hard for my level you know?" I explained, "Besides something like that should have a side effect or something."

"Oh c'mon you just watch too much anime this is real life!" Saten's eyes gleamed,

That sentence felt very ironic for some reason.

Besides a certain high school scientist is giving me my own power up. Though it just works temporarily.

"Hey where's Misaka, Shirai and Uiharu?" I asked them,

"Oh they were here but I kinda ditched to see you," she answered, "Besides they were checking that case with some scientist. They've done it yesterday and they're it today as well."

"So have they got anything interesting?" I asked,

"Nope wasn't paying attention!

Figures.

Curiosity was getting the best of me and I want to know what the others know. Getting up from the bed, I immediately fell down.

"Hey what are you doing?" Saten gasped as she picked me up,

"Ruiko the crutch there." I pointed right by my bed,

Saten quickly gave it to me and I just had to get used to this thing.

"Did the doctors say anything about you allowed to move?" she wondered,

"Only if I had an escort." I pointed at her,

So we looked around the hospital hoping to catch any of them. I felt immense guilt for my actions especially when Shirai and Misaka saw what I've done. I knew apologies won't do it but there had to be something I could do for them. This was what atonement felt like.

"Hey there they are!" Saten pointed, "Hey guys look who I brought!"

Uiharu ran up to me with tearful eyes, while Misaka and Shirai had relieved looks.

"You know the doctors said your body functions were failing." Shirai said hesitantly,

"Yeah they said it was so bad you can't leave the bed." Misaka added,

"Are you alright Akami? How're you feeling? Should we call the nurses?" babbled Uiharu as she held me tighter,

I felt like something was punching me at my gut. This was guilt isn't it?

"I'm fine Uiharu," I smiled, "I actually feel invigorated and no we don't need to call a nurse."

Misaka and Shirai had suspicious looks on me for some reason. I guess bleeding tears and coughing up blood one day then two days later I'm perfectly fine seems suspicious.

"So how did you get better?" Misaka asked,

There was no way I'm telling Misaka about Shinobu. How should I summarize it?

"A miracle,"

These so called divine interventions were something I never believed in but I didn't disdain people who believed in it. However I believe that was the perfect term for my current situation. Looks like I got really lucky.

...

The reunion was really a nice one. Some nurses and doctors saw my empty room and told me to return. The girls followed me and they brought some cake and drinks to my quick recovery. It was nice to see all five of us are still friends despite what I did.

I will not wallow on how I am clone so I don't deserve it. It's not how you were born. It's what you do that determines if your human. I felt happy and at ease. I feel like I could open up to them even more.

It was evening already and the girls left hours ago.

At the distance I could see fire!

"Wait that's where Touma-senpai lives!" I gasped,

Getting off my bed, I opened the window. At the distance I can hear sirens going off. What happened out there?

"Wait who is that?" I squinted my eyes,

It was a woman but she's rather daring I'd say. Why was she fashionably asymmetric? One side of the jeans was ripped while her shirt was tied up. I notice she was holding a sheathe for a long blade. Judging by how curved and long the sheathe was, I can conclude it is a nodachi. As in it's a really big katana that requires both hands.

She turned around and I felt a shiver. Her eyes were filled with nothing but coldness. Her power wasn't an esper's at all, it was something else.

Blinking my eyes, she vanished out of my sights.

I was not dreaming or hallucinating. She was real and I got a feeling she's somehow connected to that fire.

Touma what did you do now?

* * *

**END AN: The last little segment was pretty much a preview of Akami getting involved with the Magic Side. As mentioned before no she won't use magic she's still going to be all esper. Hey look at Shiage he's involved with both sides but he's a level 0!**

**Anyways head up my slowly growing fanbase! I am going on vacation this coming Saturday and I'll be gone for a week or so!**

**Well that's that.**

**Enjoy the rest of your day/night!**


	7. The Magic Side

**AN: Now onto the magic side, right?!**

**Don't worry Akami/Defective Misaka isn't gonna my esper-magician hybrid! Remember she has a clone body! Well I meant when she has a clone body her lifespan is shorter.**

**I would normally reply to these comment of pointing stuff out but it was a guest...**

**Tarsier: There's an obvious reason why Shinobu didn't tell Akami about THAT part. It was intentional. Also it IS a prototype while Accelerator does get the final product. Railgun starts a few days before Index. I'm using the Unified Timeline as my guide.**

**Why did I update when I'm at vacation? Well I brought my laptop over and there's wi-fi at the hotel. I was able to finish this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Magic Side**

Well this is an interesting sight. Touma's place was scorched. The burnt marks and melted metal made it more obvious. Did Touma pissed off an esper with fire powers or something?

"Touma-senpai you there?" I wondered,

I knocked on the door but there was no response. These walls weren't that thick so I should be able to hear footsteps or any kind of commotion within the room.

"Are you looking for Kamijou?"

Turning around I saw an interesting girl. She had a maid outfit and she seemed my physical age. The most notable feature of her has to be the cleaning robot she's sitting on.

"Yeah I am." I answered her question,

"Well I heard he's forced to move at his sensei's place." she told me,

Knowing Touma he might just be living there temporarily. On the other hand there are those people who would assume the worst. I don't wanna get into that train of thought.

"So you know where this sensei of his live?" I asked,

"If you're looking for Kami-yan here's the address."

It's the same blonde I met the other day. He gave me a piece of paper with the written address.

"You're back Aniki!" the maid smiled,

Those two don't look like siblings at all.

"Name's Tsuchimikado Motoharu and this here is my stepsister Maika." the blonde introduced himself and the maid,

I was about to introduce myself but that last name is so long. Honestly why can't their family name have three syllable but instead it's five. Plus spelling it might take longer than saying it.

"Nice to meet you Tsuchimikado-senpai, and Maika." I greeted back, "I'm Akami Otomi."

"No need for formalities kiddo." Motoharu raised his hands,

"Nice to see you Akami, your name is pretty catchy!" Maika nodded,

You know for a supposed maid she's not really formal, yet.

"I guess the two of you are Touma-senpai's neighbors?" I asked the two,

"Actually I live here." Motoharu pointed at the doorway, "Maika usually crashes here."

"Yes my official residence is at the Ryouran Maid dormitories." she confirmed,

There's a maid school here? I honestly feel so ignorant about the city I live in sometimes. I had a strong urge to slap my head but I didn't want to lose their impression of me.

"I see." I nodded,

Looking at the address and time, I smiled to myself. I got plenty of time to spare, it's summer vacation!

...

So this is the place? It seemed so rundown compared to the other apartments. Here's a really good question.

"Why is Touma-senpai living with his teacher that's just begging for rumors." I sighed,

Honestly why couldn't Touma picked somewhere else?

!

Don't tell he doesn't have a lot of friends! I thought he would have a small group of friends at his high school. Motoharu immediately came up. For some reason my gut feeling was screaming not to trust him. I'm too general when I said that. I meant when it comes to social norms and all that fancy. In a brawl though I can trust him.

Approaching the address' location I noticed how heavily fortified the door seemed to be. Was the teacher paranoid or just like that?

I knocked on the heavily metallic doors.

"Coming!"

The door opened and it was an interesting person. My first impressions, based on her outfit, has to be a nun. However she seemed to look too young to be one. I meant it looked like she was somewhere around my physical age.

"Yes?" she blinked,

"Is Touma-senpai here?" I asked,

Why do I have this strange feeling of awkwardness?

Looking behind her I noticed how small the apartment is and Touma was cooking something up.

"Touma someone's here for you!" the nun screamed despite the short distance,

Touma turned around and he beamed up.

"Hey Otomi!" he greeted,

"Hey to you too," I smiled,

I felt the nun's stare going right through me. I felt uneasy.

"Touma how do you know this girl?" the girl asked,

Did I detect a tone of jealousy? Why was she jealous?

"Otomi and I kinda go way back." he answered,

"Yes Touma-senpai saved me from some bullies a few months back." I added,

Well he didn't really saved me I could've taken all of them out. However it was the first time someone willingly helped me with pure and good intentions.

"I'm just about to have some breakfast along with Index and Komoe-sensei you wanna join?" Touma offered,

Breakfast with Touma and his acquaintances sounds fun. I already met Komoe-sensei, she was that pink midget I saw the other day. No I do not mean midget as an insult! It was the only term I had for her! Also the nun's name was Index. Interesting to have a name involving a word in the dictionary. Was she a visitor?

"Well I'll just have a bit, I kinda ate a snack along the way." I smiled,

Well the nutrition bar and toast filled me up for an hour or two. Plus breakfast does smell pretty good!

I am not going to explain how tasty or delicious the food was. It would be rude to describe it's taste, since it can make others hungry. However there was one incident where Index swiped a piece of toast Touma took a bit off. Komoe-sense teased them about their indirect kiss. Then Touma pointed out how the two of us had an indirect kiss as well.

"Why are you involving me in all of this senpai?" my eye twitched,

"Well you were pretty quiet." he pointed out,

I was just eating! It's what you do when there is food in front of you!

"So Touma and Otomi shared one too?" Index squinted her eyes,

"I didn't know senpai liked the same drink as I do, so I gave the other drink to Kana!" I recalled,

This breakfast was very lively and it was a good start of the day for me.

...

I had to leave the apartment since it was already noon.

Index is a big eater but she's a bit naive when it comes to Academy City's high tech. I swear she from a different country or something, especially having the name Index sticks out like a sore thumb.

I made a new friend today.

"I wonder if Saten's doing anything." I mumbled to myself,

Speed dialing her number I got her voicemail instead. Strange I know she answers her phone all the time regardless of location and I recalled charging her phone as well.

"Let's try the park!" I smiled,

Walking to it I saw a group of girls messing around. I noticed all of them using their powers. I see one levitating a trash can, another making thrown cans float and-

!

Saten? She's there too?

Don't tell those are her other friends that used Level Upper!

A part of me wanted to tell her about my warning from yesterday's conversation but she seemed to be having so much fun and she's happy.

A frown formed due to my conflicted feelings.

"You better know what you're doing Ruiko." I muttered,

I walked away and wondered around Academy City.

...

Arrgghhh, everyone I know is busy!

Misaka, Shirai and Uiharu are still on that stupid Level Upper case while Touma is busy taking care of Index! Well they're the only ones within my contacts and I was fine with that. However it's such a nice day and I'm bored!

Hold up my phone is ringing and it's an unknown number! Should I answer it? What if it's a prank call? What if it's a death threat? Did someone figured out I'm a clone?!

Okay, calm down. Take a deep breath and answ-

Dammit! Too late. Instead I got a voicemail.

I decided to listen to it.

"Hello there Otomi!"

Wait that voice! Was that number 5? Was that Misaki?

"Don't ask how I got your number but meet me outside the Tokiwodai dorm! I already told security about you so just tell them I sent you, ok?"

Luckily for me the School Garden was pretty close. Yup I can see the security gate.

"Shokuhou Misaki sent me." I told the guard,

They checked me for clearance and all that junk. Was I lucky my sidearm was made out of plastic or what? Their metal detectors are still the same even if this city is decades ahead of every other place.

I felt the stares and curiosity of all these high classed students. I believe this was the second time I've entered the School Garden. I met up Misaka and Shirai outside the garden.

The stares felt different. The first time was when I still wore my Misaka clothes, Tokiwodai uniform with nothing else. It felt strange to have people recognize me as the number 3 but I wasn't her. Now I felt like a foreigner.

I was able to get to the dorm but I saw no one around.

"Over here!"

Looking across I saw the blonde level 5. She looked the same as always with that cheery look of her's.

"Hey Otomi." Misaki winked,

"Hey to you too." I smiled,

It felt like I was meeting an old friend. Misaki was the first one to figure out I am a clone but she accepted me wholeheartedly. She dragged around the place.

We went around the garden. Mostly I tried out the various cakes and sweets they had around while Misaki payed for it. However I felt these stares getting even more intense.

"Don't be alarmed." she smiled,

Right now we were at a cafe and we're sitting at one of the tables.

"Is that your fanclub or something?" I asked,

Well all of these stares were originating from Tokiwodai students.

"Oh them?" Mental Out chuckled, "They're protective of their queen like good soldiers."

Like an ant colony? Or was it bees? Maybe it's-

Owww! Did Misaki read my mind?

"Sorry."

At least she apologized.

"So you made plenty of friends." she told me, "It's amusing to see you befriend Railgun but I'm not here to control your life."

Then again she can control our lives with the touch of a button. It must be funny for her to see me become friends with the original.

"Then there's where you're friends with him or should I say your Touma-senpai?" she winked,

She knows Touma?

"Nobody would believe it but Touma and I known each other for the longest time."

"You got a point." I agreed,

Like a level 0 and level 5 would be best buddies. That was sarcasm.

"I've known him before he entered Academy City!" she puffed her gifts with pride,

Not jealous at all.

Then her face became serious.

"That man always gets into trouble especially when it comes to saving people." she sighed, "However he doesn't really have a lot of friends, besides his class. So I am glad you became good friends with him."

Misaki was expressing gratitude for me. I never felt so thanked nor helpful.

"I've watch over him for the longest time and every time I wipe delinquents' memory of him, for some funny reason or fate he always ends up meeting them. Luckily for him I keep a close eye on him."

That's real nice of her to do.

From Mikoto's explanation she described her as a paranoid person. She always uses her Mental Out to check people just to see if they're trusted or not. however Mikoto can deflect her powers.

I could tell the two of them don't get along.

"Well I have a favor actually." she told me,

"What is it?" I asked,

A level 5 needing a favor? What is this nonsense? Next thing I know Accelerator is saving the Sisters or Mikoto is not short tempered.

"Well there were three suspicious people that entered Academy City." she started her explanation, "One of them has been defeated my Touma-senpai, another one is living with him but there's the third one."

Three illegal people infiltrated this city? When? How? It's impossible since this place has security cameras all over the place! Unless there's a huge black out!

!

I blame Misaka for this!

"Touma was attacked last night and it was fire but I felt no AIM around the attacker." she continued on, "Then there was that young nun that is living with him."

So that fire wasn't an accident. It really was an attack! An attack against Touma! The nun? Oh right Index!

"Calm down Otomi." Misaki put her hand on my tense shoulder, "I know you. You're the person that's going to run around knocking heads until everyone has payed for what they done. Please control yourself."

"Touma-senpai got hurt!" I growled, "Are these bastards after him?!"

"I'm going to tell you something." she sighed, "I think they're after the nun. Knowing Touma he's not going to hand her over. I bet that nun is in some serious trouble and coincidentally or Touma's luck, she found our Touma."

Why did she say our Touma?

"He defeated the first one but there's another." she frowned, "I want you to find this person and if you can take him or her on then stop them! Help Touma!"

"Don't have to tell me twice!" I grinned,

Finally some action! Better yet maybe there's a challenge waiting of me!

"Unfortunately I have no clue or source about our invaders." Misaki frowned, "I hate that."

Let me try to recall. I was in the hospital when the incident happened. I saw the smoke from the distance. I heard the sirens driving towards Touma's dorm. IT was nighttime so the possibility of a witness is slim.

There has to be something else! I knew I noticed something else!

"That woman." I gasped,

There was a woman with her nodachi standing on the rooftops. She watched the incident with her cold and menacing eyes.

"You figured something out?" Misaki asked, "That woman?"

I felt my brain being invaded again. Couldn't she ask for permission to go into my mind? Damn entitled level 5s.

"I see." Misaki nodded, "Her breast are bigger than mine!"

If I had food I would have choked. If I was drinking I would have spitted it out.

"If you can handle it Otomi then do it," Misaki frowned, "But if don't think you can then don't. I don't want to risk losing a friend."

Looking outside I can't believe it's sunset already. Well looks like I got something to do. Plus there was that curfew at the School Garden.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine!" I stood up and smiled,

I'm going to eat those words sooner or later.

...

I decided to wander around Komoe's apartment.

The reason?

Well these guys were after Index who was living at Touma's teacher's apartment so it was the first idea. I've been doing this for the past couple of hours and it's nighttime already.

"Honestly where is that woman?" I groaned,

Then I slapped my forehead. The only time I saw her was on the rooftops! So she must be lurking around the roofs! I can't believe I wasted all this time!

"You were looking for me correct?"

I turned around to see the same exact woman on the roofs. Woah she was beautiful and her stance made me feel unease. It looked like she fought many battles to become the person she is today.

This was going to be a challenge.

"Yeah I was." I replied,

I don't want to presume but her god given body and clothes were a distraction for men.

"Like that boy you're friends with Index." she pointed out,

Those eyes of her were filled with cold judgement.

"Yeah a nice girl and someone you shouldn't be after." I glared,

Looking around the streets I noticed there were no people or vehicles. What the hell? A moment ago I could hear the cars and footsteps but now it's empty.

"I had runes placed around so it's just the two of us." the woman glared more than me,

So magic is real. I only agreed to Index's just to prevent a possible argument. However right now this was all so real.

My instincts were screaming to run but I held my ground.

"So why the secrecy?" I asked,

"No one should be caught in between." she answered simply,

At least she has standards when it comes to fights. Well I don't. Even if she has that nodachi I still had my gun. I should have the advantage but something tells me I will need my gun just to keep up with her.

"Are you going to hand over Index?" she asked,

"Sorry but I'm going to decline that request." I smiled,

"Even if you do not the consequences?" she asked another questions,

Was it death? Or maybe something is happening to Index?

"So what's the story?" I asked, "All I know from Touma and Index is two people are after her. Nothing less and nothing more. I hate those that mess with my friends!"

"I too was a friend of Index until her memory had to be erased." she sighed,

Then she began her tale. A tale of three friends who were close. One day their one friend had a terrible condition. However that condition is temporarily cured at the cost of that friend's memory. They had to this every year. The two other friends tried to make new memories over and over but it got more painful as time passed on. In the end the two friends made their friend think they were enemies.

"Because 85% of her brain has been used to stores all the grimoires, the remaining 15% is used for normal functions."

I started to laugh. I laughed so hard I started to lose my breath. I know one thing, these guys had been tricked.

"This is no laughing matter!" she glared, "How dare you mock us when we're trying to save her!"

"Of course I'm mocking you!" I shouted back, "I guess biology ain't your strong point for you religious and magical folk!"

Seriously? The brain can hold as much information as it can. It has unlimited storage!

"You're trying to save her?!" I had a baffled look, "So you guys took the easy way out? What a bunch of cowards! Instead of finding another way you guys just accepted what's in front of you! Even if you guys are strong you are so-"

!

I quickly dodged something shining in front of me. Wires? Was this woman trying to kill me?

"What would you know."

Where did all of these wires come from?! Was it from her? I did not see her set it up! Was this magic?

"Looks like talking is over." I muttered,

Looking around I saw none of the wires connected to her nodachi. This was going to be a challenge.

I quickly saw an opening and started to make our distance closer. I know it's stupid since I had a gun while she had a sword! However all these wires seemed to appear anywhere, that removes my range advantage.

I quickly ran up to her and it looked she wasn't even aiming to kill. Well I am.

Quickly aiming my handgun straight at her head, I quickly pulled the trigger. Too bad her reactions were god like and she moved her head away just in time.

"Nice try." she mocked,

"Then how about this?" I smirked,

Grabbing her arms with a grin I quickly discharged my electricity as best I could. I gave it enough shock to bring the person into a temporary death state. However that too was nullified. She just stood there and took it.

"So you're a super human or something?" I wondered,

"A Saint." was her answer,

She then threw me back to her wires and I felt my skin being torn apart.

So much pain!

I could feel blood dripping around various places of my body. This was the most injuries I ever had at the moment. Even if my body is injured I wasn't out yet. I had a reason to fight.

"Not over yet!" I shouted,

I don't have to hold back! Pulling the pin of a stun grenade I quickly threw it at her. The Saint was preparing to brace herself but I had my own surprise. Quickly shooting a small shock at it it blew up sooner than she expected.

Stun grenades were meant to temporarily dislodged their intended victims. The small flash was meant to blind the victim. Their eyes would be activate all the light sensitive parts disabling their eyesight. Their had to be readjusted naturally. Then there was the loud bang. It not only makes the victim lose hearing but makes their balance off as well. Overall stun grenades are a pretty powerful device.

Now's my chance! I'm running towards her hoping to subdue her. However I wasn't allowed to do that.

"What the?!" I gasped,

I felt wires suddenly going towards me!

I felt them. The sharp feeling all over my back and sides. I screamed in pain. This was too much even for me so my body gave out. I collapsed right in front of her.

She was okay! Like the grenade didn't have any effect on her! These Saints were out of my league.

"Dammit!" I cursed,

My body was struggling to respond to my commands. This wasn't as bad when my body started to fail but it still hurts!

I saw her eyes were filled with regret.

"I tried to kill you." I chuckled,

"It's not because I won't kill you." she replied, "It's because I can't kill you."

"Is that a Saint thing as well?" I wondered,

My mind was screaming with joy and relief. There had to be a downside for all that strength, endurance and reaction. They're not allowed to kill? I wonder what happens if they do kill.

"Yes however you pushed yourself while I barely even tried." she shook her head,

I am not surprised. Nothing I did seemed to shock or caught her off guard. Dammit!

I felt my body being picked up and then we were flying. No more like jumping at an incredible rate.

I saw the hospital at the distance. Oh man I can't believe I got released from that recently too!

We were around the corner of the hospital already.

"Okay that's enough I can do this from here." I sighed,

The female Saint looked at me like I was crazy.

"You can barely stand." she pointed out,

"At least I can stand!" I retorted,

She put me down gently and trying to balance myself was a challenge. She vanished as fast as she brought me here.

"Dammit!" I cursed out in pure frustration,

Why was I weak?! Why was I utterly wrecked?! Why did she show me mercy?! What the hell is a Saint?!

Argghh too many questions and I'm bleeding out here.

Why did she have to drop me by an alleyway? I am in no condition to fight at all and I utterly hate being in this kind of condition.

"C'mon Kami-yan how many girls fell for you already?"

"Enough Tsuchimikado!"

Touma? Was that his voice?

"Hey do you hear that?" I heard Motoharu asked,

I must be tumbling over garbage or something. Whatever it was, it got their attention.

From their eyes I must've escaped from a psychopath or something.

"Holy crap!" Motoharu's eyes widened,

"Tsuchimikado there's a hospital just around the corner tell them to get a room ready!" Touma ordered,

The blonde student nodded and quickly dashed off. Meanwhile Touma went up by my side and put me right on his back.

"S-Senpai?" I whispered,

"Otomi listen to me!" Touma called out, "Stay with me,we're bringing you to the hospital okay?"

The moment I nodded was when Touma stopped. My head felt lighter for some reason. I patted my head and realized why my head was lighter.

"B-Biri-Biri?" Touma's eyes widened then he realized something, "No it's you Otomi isn't it?"

My wig fell over his shoulders and he realized my uncanny resemblance with Misaka.

"I promise I'll t-tell you e-everything." I whispered as my consciousness fades away,

My eyes felt really heavy.

"No Otomi stay with me!"

His voice was filled with so much care. I just want to sleep with him carrying me.

Body sustained heavy damage.

Systems shutting down.

Set to hibernation.

...

System Restoration complete.

Set to default mode.

I don't know long I've been unconscious but my body felt like it was aching all over the place.

The memory of the battle was still fresh in my mind. I knew from just looking at her I stood no chance. There was me who was trained to use various firearms and makeshift weapons. Meanwhile that Saint had much more experience in her longer life. She defeated me with no trouble and-

My phone!

I just realized I was at the hospital again. At the side was my phone ringing! I picked it up to see Uiharu's caller ID.

"Hey Uiharu what's up?" I asked,

"Otomi!"

Her voice was filled with worry and I could hear her sniffling. What did I miss?

"Saten is!" she hiccuped, "Saten's in a coma! She's at the hospital just like you!"

I dropped my phone from her words.

* * *

**END AN: Like I said I was able to 'sneak' this chapter in!**

**Wow I'm pretty mean leaving it at another cliffhanger!**

**Also the fight again Kaori and Otomi was obviously one-sided. Plus I wanted to show a battle where Otomi loses and why not use one of the most powerful characters in the series. While Otomi did attempt to give it her all, Kaori was barely trying. So yes Otomi getting destroyed was part of the plan. I want to make people aware just because she's a level 1 with amazing combat skills does not mean she's all powerful. The current fights I've shown were: the bank robbers and Graviton Bomber. While the robbers had some experience, they weren't the smartest. Meanwhile the Graviton Bomber had the brains but not the experience when it comes to fighting. Kaori has been through a lot of fights and can think on her feet. Otomi is the same but her experience is nothing compared to Kaori.**

**So yeah if you guys check the Unified Timeline: Otomi woke up at a certain part of one of the story arcs.**

**Oh right for Misaki I went for the they knew each other before amnesia route. Well she does trust him but she can't read his mind. That's the problem she only trust those that had their minds read meanwhile it's impossible for Touma. So I concluded the two knew each other way back.**

**Enjoy your day/night!**


	8. Truth

**AN: Man I really gotta do more cliffhangers. They're actually kinda fun!**

**Also just a friendly reminder, this is Touma BEFORE amnesia. So we all know what that means right?**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Truth**

This soft feeling at my back felt familiar. With my eyes opening I saw that familiar white ceiling. Getting up I felt myself wincing from the previous injuries. That woman was a level of her own power. I felt like no matter how much I reached up she would still be flying away. I knew she held back but that fact I got critically injured when I actually got to hit her. This so called Saint is way out of my level. I bet she's out of a lot of espers' levels and holding back is pretty much mercy. Looking around I knew where I was.

I was back at the hospital.

Magicians huh? They're an interesting bunch. To have a name as a word to go all out and never hold back, that is cool. Still I was able to land a hit on a Saint, sorta. I wonder since that woman is a Saint is there a no kill rule? Was that the reason I'm still alive?

All that aside the current issue has to be Touma. He saw my true face. He saw me without the wig but that was enough for him to realize I really did look like Mikoto. However I am glad he put my wig when he brought me to the hospital.

"Hey you're awake!"

I didn't notice the door opening but it was Saten.

"The doctors said you had some nasty wounds but they recovered pretty fast for someone your age!"

Was it me or did she seemed more chirpy?

"Hey remember the other day when I told you I got the Level Upper?" she asked with a smile, "Thanks to it I can use my ability it's wind!"

Didn't I know this already?

Did she really ignore my warning? Why did my heart hurt when she told me that? She's happy about the results so shouldn't I be happy for her? Yet my advice opposed her choices. Was this what betrayal felt like?

A part of me was seething at her. She had to use something akin to a drug just to improve her powers meanwhile I struggle to get get electricity. I felt robbed and ripped off. Here was something that could enhance the espers' ability with no effort. This was a kick to the face for those that worked hard to get where they are.

"Hey Akami you ok?" Saten waved her hand,

"Ruiko." I started,

I know when I say her first name I was dead serious.

All these welling up emotions, I never felt so hurt before. I can't control the tears falling down.

"Why?!" I demanded, "Why didn't you trust me?!"

"A-Akami?"

No!

I gotta stay calm! This is how I revert to that insane side!

"Even after I told you possible side effects or even put up the easiest example you still did it!" I cried out,

"Hey look it's been a day and I'm perfectly fine!" she tried to ease the situation, "Just trust me!"

Once again I snapped.

"Trust you?! Trust you?!" I gritted my teeth, "How the hell could I trust you when you won't trust me?!"

"Otomi."

Don't give me that hurtful look.

"I don't wanna see you till you see your mistakes!" I huffed up,

I wanna be honest. At this situation I really was acting like a brat, but I really did felt hurt. Meanwhile she did look hurt by my harsh words.

"Knowing you worry is nice I don't take it for granted you know?" she smiled, "However this is my choice and my choice alone. I know you were worried for your underclassman and best friend but don't worry I'll be fine."

Then she closed the door. At least she didn't leave at a bad note. I know Saten is more mature than she acts. She knows when someone is angry the words that come out aren't always the nicest ones. She endured it like a good friend. My god I felt terrible.

Taking out my phone I quickly texted her an apology. I got a reply right away and it brought me to tears.

"All under the bridge." I read it outloud,

I'm glad to know she's one of the nicest people I've ever met. It was the honest truth.

...

Opening my eyes I only realized it was a dream. I felt guilt when Saten fell into that coma. I could've done something. Maybe I should've told Uiharu or even Misaka about it. Yes it would have broken Saten's trust in me but she wouldn't be in this situation right now. I swore there must have been a better outcome than her falling into a coma!

Then a resolution came up. It doesn't matter if my friends hate my decisions I will do whatever it takes to protect them. Even if it means turning into the villain.

Ok that was too much but I felt my resolve become even stronger especially after fighting that Saint.

I don't know how long I've been staring at the window but I was jealous it seemed like a nice day outside. At least it's summer vacation started already.

"Hey!"

I had an actual guest this time and it was the one I was expecting. He had a relieved smile on his face.

"Hey to you too senpai." I smiled back,

Touma looked friendly as always as if the events from last night never happened. Knowing him though he wants to talk about it. I'm starting to recognize the different kinds of smiles Touma puts out. However I can't explain how I could tell but it's like I could sense his feelings.

I could feel the awkward atmosphere between the two of us.

"So where's Index?" I asked,

"Oh well she's back at Komoe-sensei's place," he answered with a casual voice then his voice turned serious, "I want to know."

I saw how determined his eyes were. It was like he was ready to face everything for the sake of his friends.

Taking out my wig and contact lenses, Touma's eyes widened at how very similar I looked as Misaka. I gave him a bitter smile.

"Who do you see?" I dared ask,

"I see my friend Akami Otomi."

He answered without a second thought and he had a smile. He patted my shoulder to calm me down.

"You are wondering why I look like Misaka right?" I asked,

"Looking at you I thought you could be her sister or something." he answered,

"Yes and no." was my reply, "Let me tell you a story."

Then I told him everything I knew. I was clone for Misaka Mikoto. However I was born with a defect when the system scanners scanned me. Instead of being a level 3 or 2, like the other Sisters, I was a level 1. I was born a defect. Then there were the so called experiments. I was given to assignment to clean up the so called experiment rooms filled with my many Sisters' blood. It was all for a stupid project to make a level 5 become the impossible, a level 6.

"And all this was being allowed?!" Touma narrowed down his eyes.

I continued on with my story. To everyone around me I was nobody. Nobody would look at me at the second glance. The scientist weren't interested at keeping maintenance and the Sisters were terrible. I wasn't connected to this so called Misaka Network. Apparently all the successful Sisters all had one separated yet had the same mind. To one Sister I was born the failure and screw up. The Sisters had serial numbers just to tell which one was born next.

"Not me though." I sighed,

"Did they even gave you a name?" Touma asked me,

"I hated and loathed it so much yet it fitted me." I laughed with shame, "Defective Misaka was my original name."

When I was recently born I couldn't even shoot or generate electricity. Meanwhile the other Sisters can already use it as a magnet or dangerous projectile. It was like a child being praised for an accomplishment while the other one, still trying, was ignored. I hated the Sisters with all of my being and I had to tolerate their presence.

"You should never hate your family." Touma reprimanded me,

"At least you had parents that love you." I retorted,

The closest parental figure I had was Nunotaba Shinobu, currently a high school student at Nagatenjouki Academy. She was a born genius and was involved at the projects involving our existence. She was in charge of our emotional development and physical capabilities. Thanks to her, we learned how to talk, walk and function as human beings. However when I was born, the scans read my levels to be lower than average. The scientist were about to do what they do to so called garbage. Throw it away as in kill me for being a waste of space. However Shinobu saw something within me, which I still don't know what it is, and she personally saw my growth. It's the reason why I can speak normally and think for myself. She used a more advanced Testament machine at me.

I didn't tell Touma about her but I told him about my birth and development.

However there were drawbacks. I wasn't connected to the Misaka Network. Apparently since they were all connected, the Sisters' power is incresed which made their levels higher than mine.

"So I was the defect, the so called failure." I smiled bitterly, "Well we're not so different aren't we senpai?"

Was that the right set of words? It was a saying right?

He stared at me looking for an explanation.

"Well the two of us are considered weak compared to other people." I began, "However we face our hardships head on tall and proud. Plus we don't want anyone to know of our own pain right?"

"Right." he agreed,

I'm glad I met you Touma. Why was my face heating? Why was my heart beating at an accelerated rate? Why was I staring at Touma's lips?

"Here."

He placed the wig back on. His face was so close to mine.

"You alright Otomi?" he wondered,

"I-I'm fine!" I replied right away,

Honestly what was this guy doing to me? I think he's unaware of what was happening to me. What were all these emotions swirling around me?

The two of us welcomed the silence. Neither of us needed to keep a conversation to keep ourselves company. That's what I liked about Touma, I don't need to tell him anything. Well besides my deep dark secret of being a Misaka defective clone.

"Alright you should be fine now." he finally said something, "I gotta go!"

He was leaving already? Well he does have to take care of Index and deal with those magicians.

"Touma-senpai!"

I called him out and he stopped to look at me. I don't why but I started to babble.

"Please be careful against Kanzaki she's no foe you have ever faced from before. If I only knew how her powers work! Oh and she's got all these really sharp strings that can cut through concrete! Don't bother trying to stop it since it's not magic or an ability! Also you-

I felt his hand rubbing the top of my head. He have a very sincere smile.

"You worry too much but that's what I like about you." were his honest words,

Then he left.

...

The hospital seemed a little too quiet and I realized why. There was a room filled with all kinds of comatose people. I took note of a few familiar faces: especially that bomber and few esper delinquents I dealt with.

However despite all of their different status or class, all of these people had plenty of things in common. To know what it means to be powerless against those that are stronger than you. To experience the trembling might or capabilities of someone amazing. To fear the ones that can destroy you all in one go. To be look down no matter how hard you try. To keep those dreams as dreams.

Just like me.

The memories of my so called Sisters; disdaining, and mocking me. They saw me nothing but a defect due to my low level. I hated and despised it. A part of me wanted to vent it out to the entire world and maybe I might have ended up just like them.

"Ruiko." I approached her bed,

She looked so peaceful like she had no regrets. This was stupid, Saten only lived here for 13 years. That's too young to have no regrets! I gritted my fist at how hopeless everything seemed to be.

"I'm sorry." I whispered,

I held her hand, hoping she would wake up.

Then the most frightening event happened.

"What's going on?!"

"Strap them!"

"Doctor the patients!"

Saten was screaming and tossing around her bed. Her eyes were opened but she didn't notice me.

"Ruiko?" I dared call her, "Ruiko!"

Oh god please make it stop! I could hear their cries, their pain, their despair!

"Ruiko I'm here for you!" I cried out,

The others better have people that care of them because my attention is only at Ruiko, and only Ruiko.

"Your upperclassman's here for you!" I reassured her, "Everything's going to be okay now!"

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Miss we have to put you back to your room." a nurse told me,

"No way I'm staying, she's my best friend and she needs me!" I retorted back,

What is going on? Was this thanks to that Level Upper? Even if they held all that power for a short time was the cost really worth it? Some would say yes while other would say no. I understood why. Even if it was temporary, they would have the power others have felt within this city. They would be stronger or equal to those that oppressed them.

I knew it because I had similar feelings. I wanted to crush those Sisters of mine with their own power. However I realized how foolish and childish it was. I was angry at them but it wasn't their fault.

I hugged Ruiko as hard as I could just to calm her down. Whatever Misaka, Kuroko and Uiharu are doing, they better hurry up! All of their screams and cries were making my head spin!

"Ruiko I'm here for you!" I called her,

It didn't seem like she was hearing me but then they started to ease up. I didn't pay attention to the strange music playing.

Then the screams have stopped. Everything was back to the way it should be. Comatose patients should be asleep in their beds and Ruiko is doing it just fine.

I held her hand as I let my tears fall down.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

...

I felt someone stroking my hair. It felt so nice.

"According to the doctors she's been here for the entire afternoon."

"Aww that's so sweet of her!"

Stirring up from my nap, I realized I was still at the hospital, more specifically the room filled with Level upper victims. I saw a smiling Uiharu and Saten.

"Hey!" Uiharu smiled,

"Man you were pretty clingy." Saten chuckled, "The nurses got you off me but you were fast asleep."

!

Saten is awake! I-I can't contain myself.

"H-Hey what's with the crying?" Saten patted my back,

"Aww Akami." cooed Uiharu,

"I-I'm so happy you're awake!" I admitted,

I hugged the two with the biggest smile on my face.

Looking around I realized all the victims were awake. Some of them were students who had friends and family worried sick. However there was the other end filled with delinquents and thugs. Looks like their friends were here as well. Yet I sensed no animosity between any of the two groups. It felt like some sort of mutual agreement the hospital is a not a place for arguments.

I looked at my two best friends.

"Everything okay now Saten?" I asked,

"Yup 100%!" she grinned,

Then she flipped Uiharu's skirt. This brought out my smile and I couldn't help but laugh at the returning antic.

"Why Saten!?"

Everything was back to normal.

...

All three of us decided to head towards the roof just to see the beautiful sunset. Luckily for us our rooms were right below the rooftops so it was a short travel.

"So pretty." Uiharu smiled forgetting the earlier incident,

Saten and I hugged each other for the longest time. We were both embarrassed by all the recent events between the two of us.

"Hey Akami sorry for not following your advice." she sighed,

What should I say? It felt like the dream was a vision or something. What was it telling me to do?

"Hey all water under the bridge." I reassured her,

Looking at the doorway I saw a tired Misaka and relieved Shirai. I waved at the two Tokiwodai girls.

"The gangs all back!" Saten beamed up,

"Misaka you look like you went through hell or something." I joked,

"Something like that." she sighed,

Shirai looked like she was in deep thought or something.

"Maybe it was our fault." she suddenly said towards us, "All of these Level Upper Users is from our own doing."

All of us looked at the Judgement officer for some clarification.

"We ignored the feelings of all those victims." Shirai began, "They're as much as the victim as we are the culprits."

A part of me snapped for some reason.

"Don't start that blame game crap!"

I wasn't angry at Shirai, I was just angry at the concept.

"It doesn't matter what their motives were." I retorted, "What's done is done and no use trying to blame ourselves. It was their choice to take that path instead of the other one."

A part of me did want to use Level upper just to feel what it was like to be Misaka. To be able to use railgun, it was tempting.

"It's just I can understand why they would use it." I sighed, "Look we're both the victims and culprits but if any one of us realized it, they were all crying out for help and we ignored it. So they vented it out at the world and they became no batter than the ones who oppressed them. All they wanted was someone to help them."

Everything became so quiet from my little speech. All of them had big smiles on them.

"Wow Akami that's the first time I've seen you talk that much!" Saten hugged me,

"Yeah pretty nice philosophical speech." Misaka smiled,

"Perhaps you're right Akami we just need to help them." Shirai agreed,

"Oh Akami that's why you're the Star of Sakugawa!" Uiharu giggled,

Wait I have a nickname?! I never knew that!

Well all five of us had a really good laugh and moment. We all stared at the beautiful sunset. Academy City really is a beautiful place to live in. The five of us all smiled at each other. I couldn't help but encourage my friends.

"Let's live our lives to the fullest!"

"Yeah!"

* * *

**END AN: Yup I am back and that's the end of Level Upper.**

**Anyways Akami wasn't really involved with the Level Upper incident but instead I made her like a witness for events unfolding. So sorry for no AIM Burst fight. Akami will be involved with different arcs but her role will vary. Those aren't her stories. However she does have her own stories and they could parallel to some while others are original ones.**

**Enhoy your day/night!**


	9. Misaka 20000

**AN: Yay! Well there is a few days at the Unified Timeline before another even at the Index series occurs so...**

**Time for Akami's own story woo!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Misaka 20000**

I was at the hospital again. For once it's not me as the patient, it was Touma.

I've entered his room with the doctor's consent and I just stared at his unconscious body.

Index told me he was attacked by that Saint last night. I can't believe it even Touma lost to her! Touma's power was one of the simplest and strongest ones I have ever seen. To simply nullify a power is a frightening thing for espers and magicians. There's also his street fighting. I know he is capable of handling himself since he dealt with espers and delinquents daily. Still this Saint was able to defeat Touma.

"Please wake up so we can save Index," I told the sleeping Touma, "Once we're done with her problem you have to help me, you have to help us."

I know I sounded selfish but I am sick and tired of this clone nonsense. It was the sickest thing ever done at Academy City. My Sisters had to die just to power up the strongest esper. The worst part was the Sisters were following this madness and they still disdain me. A part of me hated them back and wanted to kill them myself. It's like there were two sides of me and I don't know which one I should follow.

"What should I do?" I asked myself,

Apparently Misaka and Shirai were cleaning their school swimming for some punishment. Meanwhile Saten and Uiharu were off somewhere! I tried calling Uiharu but for reason Saten picked up and I heard whining from Uiharu. Saten must be crashing at Uiharu's place.

So that leaves me with nothing to do but stare at my unconscious upperclassman.

"Excuse me Misaka calls out with anticipation."

My eyes widened and I quickly turned around. There was another Misaka clone right in front of my eyes. What is she doing here?

"Yes?" I asked,

"Are you Defective Misaka? Misaka asks with hope and no intentions to insult."

"I am Defective Misaka." I spat out the words,

Wait a Misaka clone that doesn't disdain me? What is this nonsense?

"What's your serialization number?" I asked her,

"I am Misaka 20000, Misaka introduces herself with excitement."

With excitement? Well that's a first a clone actually eager to see me.

"I'm sorry I only said that title because I wasn't aware of your current alias or code name Misaka apologizes and explains with sincerity."

Thank god Touma is in a comatose state because I think he can't deal with three Mikotos.

"Akami Otomi." I muttered,

"Akami Otomi is that your new name? Misaka asks with curiosity."

She titled her head and examined me all over. We look the same! There's no point in doing that.

"Yes it is," I sighed, "Are the other Sisters aware of what's happening?"

Well they all should since they're connected to their own network. However this clone felt different for some reason.

"At the moment I am not connected to the Misaka Network Misaka answers delightfully."

Wait what? At the moment? Was 20000 a special clone or something?

Looking at her, she looks identical to all the other Sisters. However it's her AIM fields that felt different. They felt stronger and had more power output than the standard clone.

"What is your esper level?" I asked,

"My esper level is 4 Misaka huffs her flat chest in total pride."

What also caught my attention was her referring to herself in actually first person pronouns instead of that third person narration. This Sister was different from the others.

"If I may ask Misaka hesitates fearing rejection."

I nodded to her.

"I wish to know about your daily life onee-sama Misaka admits with a happiness."

Well that a first. Someone actually calling me big sister, with full respect included. I don't know how to react.

"Okay let's take you somewhere not here." I grabbed her arm,

I guess visiting the unconscious Touma is over for today. I don't want to disturb him.

"Onee-sama is holding my hand Misaka gasps at the sudden action."

As I left the room I noticed Index climbing the window and she was carrying Touma out of it! Those two will be fine! I think or I hope they will be fine.

For now I have a sister to deal with.

...

I guess my usual routes are out of the question. It would be awkward if we encountered the original. So right now we're in front of the clothing store.

"Why are we here Otomi? Misaka tries out the alias."

"Well you told me you don't look down on me." I sighed, "So I'm gonna get you something that's going to differentiate you from the other Sisters."

I was going for an accessory. Something small yet noticeable if you look closer. Hairpins or bracelets were the first two objects that come into mind.

"Say what do you think about of a hairpin or bracelet?" I asked,

"I am content with any gift you give to me Misaka hopefully makes the situation easier."

Well it is easier so I could buy a simple design or something. Nothing too complicated so the other Sisters can notice but something only I can notice.

Looking around the store I can't believe it was this difficult to find the specific hairpin! I saw plenty of them but they were too shiny or too flowery! A simple one would do!

"May I suggest the kid's section Misaka suggests with amusement."

She's enjoying this? My struggle to find a stupid hairpin?! Well I guess little siblings think it looks funny when their older siblings struggle or make frustrated faces.

We headed to the kids section and saw all the plastic hairpins I girl could get! The colors vary and the shapes were simple or had a mascot of sorts.

"No we're not getting that frog!"

I snatched the mascot pin away and put it back.

"But I love Gekota Misaka pouts hoping to change Otomi's mind."

If you tell me your intentions then it's not going to happen. I am not changing my mind. The frog stands out too much. If her hair was a brighter shade of brown then maybe but it stands out with that green.

"Well you're getting this one!" I smirked victoriously,

The design was simple. A star shaped pin that's colored blue. Blue doesn't stand out as much with brown since they were darker colors.

Ignoring the compliments or protests, I bought the pin and quickly placed it on 20000's hair.

"I will cherish this gift for as long as I live, Misaka sincerely appreciates the gift."

Well that shopping trip didn't last long so looks like I'm stuck with her even more.

Looking at 20000 she had this dazed look and was looking at the distance.

"I must return to owner Misaka tells with regret."

Wait what? I was actually enjoying our time together!

"Then I'll go with you." I smiled,

"I'm not sure you would want to go Misaka warns but secretly wants onee-sama to go as well."

I got no comment.

I decided to follow 20000 to her owner. The distance seems to be long since 20000's blank expression was in autopilot. Looks like she was designed to return to a specific point.

"What makes you special from the other Sisters besides your level?" I asked,

"I am the first prototype that allows me to willingly connect or disconnect with the Misaka network Misaka answers without a hesitation."

A prototype for what? Well this was something i never heard off. Then there's the fact she can be her own Misaka instead of the others.

"So are you in your own network of something?" I asked,

"I'm sorry but the following question requires a password from the user Misaka request."

Damn if I can't get that kind of information then it has to be big.

Anyways I followed her to wherever she was going.

...

I never been at this part of Academy City before. There was an academy right in front of me while the dorms, I assumed, were behind me.

"So where are we exactly?" I asked,

"Nagetenjouki dorms Misaka answers the confused onee-sama."

The emblem looked familiar for some reason. Like I've seen it before.

"Follow me Misaka instructs as she is close to her destination."

She was going towards the dorm. What bothered me was how there weren't an students around the entrance. I know it's summer vacation and all but it's like this place is empty or something.

When we took the elevator we were somewhere at the mid levels. 20000 started to knock at the nearest door. Then it opened.

"Oh you're back and you brought her along."

Shinobu? We were at her place?

"Of course I did Misaka states the obvious."

The scientist student nodded and let us in her dorm room.

"Nice place!" I complimented,

I swear this looks like a suite or something, must be those privilege academy dorms or something. Really this place could fit Saten and I's place twice and still have some room!

"So why are you here?" Shinobu asked me,

"She brought me here." I pointed at her,

Then I felt 20000's hand on top of mine. I felt her electrical charges invading mine and I felt lighter.

"So this is what they call a wig Misaka borrows the item without permission from onee-sama."

It felt natural to have my wig all the time. Right now my head feel's empty like it's not me at all.

"Can I please have that back?" I requested kindly,

"Only after we leave Misaka answers as she she stares at the wig more."

I groaned at the answer and glared at Shinobu for some answers.

"I guess you're wondering why she's different from the other Sister's?" Shinobu asked me,

I simply nodded.

Shinobu began a simple explanation. Similar to my so called mutation, Misaka 20000 has a similar dilemma but it was the exact opposite. Instead of being below average, she was above average. The scientist claimed she can be sentient if she wishes. Thus she can willingly connect and disconnect from the Misaka network.

"So why is she the last one?" I asked,

"It's simple," Shinobu began, "Think of it like the video games you play. The final opponent at the fighting game always has to be harder than all the previous fights."

"With Accelerator it won't make a difference." I scoffed,

All the battles felt like there was one step more than the previous.. I'll compare it to a video game. If I had multiple retries, I would use different tactics. If one doesn't work then I go for a different one.

However this is Accelerator we're talking about. The number 1 esper's power is still significantly stronger than the number 2. There's no chance for number 2 to ever catch up to Accelerator unless Accelerator gets weakened.

"That's why I brought her here." she pointed at the clone,

I raised my eyebrow.

"She's different just like you." she described,

"Oh wait is my watch ready?" I asked,

Maybe that's why 20000 brought me over. I still can't wait for this so called power up.

"It's still a work in progress." she answered,

I can wait.

"I have a question Misaka declares with excitement."

We both looked at my lookalike with curiosity.

"Why do detest your looks Misaka wonders."

My looks? It's more than that! It's the simple fact we were artificial! We have the appearance as a human yes but it doesn't escape the fact we're clones! A clone of a foolish girl! She thought she was helping disabled patients! She should have never trusted those damn scientists!

Yet I am thankful for her. It's thanks to her I existed. I am grateful to her but the fact remains, we're not even real people. We're just tools to be used. I've seen so many Sister die without a care.

"Why do you not answer Misaka ask in total confusion."

"It's because," I stumbled my words, "Even though we're our own person, we're still clones. I hate it. After seeing the original and befriending her, I don't want her to know I'm a clone. Yet a part of me wants her to accept me for being a clone."

"You are afraid Misaka points out in realization."

Afraid? I'm afraid of rejection. It's that dark and lonely feeling I get when someone misjudges you. I loath it.

"Yes I am." I whispered,

Accepting my fears, I know I can grow as a person. Maybe I can forgive the whole Misaka network but I felt too immature or unstable to apologize. Maybe I can get over the fact I am clone ad be my own person, yet I still look like her. Damn these conflicting emotions.

I felt 20000's arms around me.

"It's okay to be afraid Misaka reassures the frighten onee-sama."

Why didn't I return the hug? Well there's the whole I still hate the Sisters issue.

"You should go back to the lab." Shinobu suddenly said,

We both look at her.

"20000 the other sisters would start to get suspicious," our developer explained, "Once you leave the building reconnect understood?"

"Understood Misaka follows the instruction with ease."

She's even more cocky than the others!

"Here onee-sama your precious wig Misaka puts the wig back on."

However she was more caring than she lets on. To think she would call me with a title like that. That clone must have a lot of respect or admiration or maybe it's both.

When 20000 left the room, it was just the two of us. I wanted to know much more about her.

"So why the passcode for the network?" I asked, "I know you gave me clearance for a lot of info but is this network like really secretive or something?"

Those fish eyes of her's were blank. She didn't want me to know, hopefully for now.

"That's for me to know and you to find out later." she answered,

Not the answer I wanted but an answer nonetheless. I accepted it for now.

"Alright take care." I told her,

"You too." she replied,

I left the building and realized it was already sundown.

"Dammit curfew!" my eyes widened,

I quickly ran back to my dorm.

I never noticed how long I've been with 20000. I can't believe it was the entire day but it was better than being bored during summer vacation. I get to know a clone more and I met Shinobu again. Now I know where she lives but I don't think she wants to be bothered. Despite us texting each other about info or some stupid rumor.

Today was interesting.

* * *

**END AN: Yes it's a new OC. Misaka 20000! This is what bothers me, there is a low chance of the author using the number 20000 for a Misaka clone. We already got 10032, notable for meeting Touma, 19090, the one that has more emotions, and my favorite 10777, Russia geared Misaka!**

**Well if the author DOES use 20000 somehow then...I don't know what I should do.**

**Well I'll tell you guys one thing Misaka 20000 ain't a side character in Akami's story, she's going to be the Kuroko to Akami. The second main character. 20000 will be a foil to Akami. A level 1 to a level 4. (As she mentioned 20000 is like the final boss for Accelerator so she's stronger than her other sisters but not as strong as the original). The emotional to the calm collected. The brutal fighter to the professional soldier.**

**I SWEAR if 20000 gets used for some important debut role at a future light novel!**

**So I hope you like the new OC that joins in! **

**I know Touma and Mikoto have their own circle of friends that are in both stories. However they were just side or secondary characters in the other story. Like how Ruiko is just a side character in Index but a main one in Railgun, So here's the thing I want Akami to have her own little group from the Railgun or Index casts. It's just I don't know who it should be. Though it has to make sense. Obviously none of the magic characters but maybe someone from the Dark Side...**

**That's just an idea what do you guys think?**

**Plus I am curious. How did you guys get into this story? What do you like about it? Was it the OC? Or you just want to see something different from this particular fic? How do you guys see Akami Otomi, aka Defective Misaka as a character? Is she too perfect? Too flawed? Or is she different from other Ocs you guys have read? As mentioned I am curious on how you guys got hooked into this fic.**

**Well sorry for the long rant here but...**

**Enjoy your day/night! (It's like the lamest trademark I have!)**


	10. Assistant Teacher

**AN: Ever since I saw the episode centering around Saten after the Level Upper incident, I wanted to do a chapter around it.**

**Using the Unified Timeline, this even happens at July 26. Well you guys should know what the next chapter should be about.**

**Also that awkward moment when I used Misaka 20000 as like the final Sister boss character but instead someone already did that idea LONG before me. I want to say: No I was not aware of that fic before someone posted the link. Whether you guys believe me or not is up to you. So apologies for the ones that recognize the similarities... I honestly had no idea someone did that. :(**

**random guy (You seem like one! No offense!): Hey cool to know you keep check on the Unified Timeline! Thanks for the compliments. Pace wise I am too worried about making one arc too long. I don't want like one arc to be twenty chapters or so. I go for like around a couple of chapters. I don't want to go above ten. Yeah I don't want her too involve at certain arcs but it's just the beginning (Pfft 10 chapters) so who knows when she will be fully involved at which Magical or Science arc. Yeah I'm aware of her limited interaction with the Railgun cast. Oh she is good friends with them. Think of her like the one sixth ranger of the group (check tvtropes if you don't know what that term means). I am enjoying writing this fic. It's fun!**

**Tarsier: Akami as a Mary Sue?! You do have good points of her possibly being one BUT (OBJECTION!) I don't think she's one. (I know very biased from the writer who made the character but hey I take all opinions as stepping stones)I guess my Mary Sue standards are really high. She didn't beat Kanazaki, aka a Saint. She's not really friends with Accelerator but their acquaintances, like how Last Order was to him when they first met. She didn't change Aleister with a heartfelt speech. Her appearance is noramlish, sans looking like Mikoto. She has flaws: unstable, grudge against Misaka Network, loner. She's not overpowered, she just a level 1 with really good combat skills (Think of Frenda, she's a level 0 but she is part of ITEM!) Maybe you're right, maybe you're wrong but we all have different standards for Mary Sue characters. I guess mine is just really up there. Hey! Still glad you're reading this! No hard feelings right?**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Assistant Teacher**

Another day of summer and there is nothing to do!

That's what I should be complaining about but not today. Apparently a Certain High School called me for some reason and they asked for my assistance for some summer classes occurring. At the time my mind was still asleep so I agreed with a tired tone just to sleep faster.

It shouldn't be too bad. The high school told me I was an assistant teacher for the personal reality subject.

"Looks like I gotta get ready!" I stretched out,

I noticed Saten already gone. I could tell she recently left, since the stove was still warm. She always turns off the stove after eating her breakfast. I gotta tell her to stop doing that.

I opened my closest to get my clothes for today.

"Why must I wear my uniform!" I complained,

Yup the high school wanted to look professional or something. I told them I don't have any formal clothing. They told me I must wear my school uniform. Yup I didn't have a saying with that matter.

Grabbing a cereal bar and some orange juice, I quickly left the dorms.

I noticed how lively the streets seemed to be. Well it is summer vacation and majority of the population is made out of students. I don't even know how long has it been between Saten and I waking up. I swear I felt like a log when I slept.

!

Crap! I think I'm late for my class!

"You gotta be kidding!" I cried out,

Quick Akami think! How do you get there fast? Looking around the sidewalk I realized there were wires connected all over the city!

That's it!

Quickly climbing into a pole I was able to get on top of wires. I grinned when I realized I could try to use a technique I saw when I played my video games.

"Ok concentrate on the feet." I instructed myself,

The moment I felt the shocks going to the bottom half of my body, I felt the electricity from the wires entering my feet as well. I may not have a huge electrical output like the Sisters or Misaka but I am able to use outside sources of electricity to temporarily amplify my abilities.

I concentrated my feet towards the wire and I felt a connection to the wires. Metaphorically my feet were the wire and my body was the electrical flow.

"Wohooo!" I cheered on pure excitement,

It was simple, I was grinding along with wires. It felt awesome and amazing! The wind blowing and the power I felt flowing all around me was an exhilarating moment for me!

Too bad for me I went so fast I'm already at my destination before I knew it. The high school was in my sights.

"Just my luck!" I complained, "I would be late!"

I dashed towards the main building. Using my memory of the only time I entered this building I recall the classroom I'm supposed to enter was the same room I tutored Touma. I groaned again to vent out my frustrations on being late.

I didn't care how loud my footsteps were but I heard Komoe lecturing them until my footsteps got louder and louder.

I quickly opened the door.

"Sorry I'm late!" I gasped for some air,

The only downside, I knew right now, from using outside electrical sources was heavy fatigue. My body wasn't used to the heavy amounts of electricity used all in one go. I felt like I ran through all the districts of Academy City.

"Akami?!"

Wait Saten is here too? Don't tell she's one of the students here?! Fine don't tell me, I know she's one. After all I do recall her telling me she's going to take some special summer classes for students who used Level Upper. Why didn't I put two and two together last night?

I waved at my friend and I noticed her other group of friends who used Level Upper as well. I noticed various students ranging from various high schools to middle schools as well.

"Finally you're here!" Komoe pointed at me,

"Sorry about that Komoe-sensei just overslept since my roommate didn't wake me up." I sighed and glared at the sheepish Saten,

"W-Why is she here?!"

Looking at the voice I noticed it was a certain bomber. I raised my eyebrow daring him to do something, but he quivered in fear and looked uneasy. Hey I did win the fight so I hold no grudges against him, unless he's going to mess with my friends again then it's all in the past.

Then again I still can't forgive the Sisters and venting it out at 20000 didn't feel right at all. Sure it felt great for the past couple of minutes but it was as short term solution. The only long term solution I could think of was forgiving each other. Too bad for me, they were pretty stuck up while I held grudges. Unless I beat the living hell out of that person, then there is no grudge.

"I'm the assistant teacher." I simply answered, "Unless you have some issue with a middle school student teaching you then talk to me about it."

It was a challenge for the rest of the class as well. Majority of them seemed to be from various high schools, meanwhile there was Saten and her group. However there were a few from other middle schools as well. Now this class was filled with variety.

"Komoe-sensei what part where you teaching these guys?" I asked, "I can take over."

"That's fine dear just give us some good examples and possibly answer their questions okay?" she requested,

It seemed like she dealt with her fair share of misbehaving students. I drawled out the lecture since I've heard it plenty of times.

"Akami?"

My thoughts were finally broken when I stared at Komoe-sensei. I believe she was just asked a question or maybe it was directed at me.

"Sorry could you repeat that I didn't hear you clearly." I said with a straight face,

At the corner of my eye I saw Saten holding her laughter. She knew I was dozing off from the lecture.

I was staring at the class in general. I looked at each and every one of them.

"So how would explain personal reality if you were the teacher?"

I looked at the one who asked the question. She was a high school student surrounded by her peers or rather her gang. At the future, Mikoto told me about her encounter with Touma. Then she had to deal with her gang of Level Upper users. She utterly wrecked them and she was still holding back.

"I would say it's self explanatory." I replied, "Personal Reality is how you would see the world without anyone's intervention."

"So do all of us here who used the Level Upper can't use our esper abilities to our true extent when we had the Level Upper?" was a daring question from her,

I don't think Misaka ever told me about her name.

Everyone gasped at her question. I think she was testing me.

"It's how you see the world." I began, "All of guys have possibly been subjected to bullying or oppression from higher level espers. That's where your reality kicks in. You unconsciously see yourselves as as the prey instead of the predator. The weak instead of the strong. You guys are more in check with what's really happening than what you want to happen."

"So what the higher level you are the crazier you are?" was another question,

"Mostly." I nodded, "For the easiest example let's take a look at the lowest rank level 5 Sogiita Gunha."

Lowest rank doesn't mean the weakest, it just means how much the Academy City higher-ups were interested at that particular ability. Sogiita was born a gemstone, a person born with powers. There is no official title for his power but it does have variety.

"Oh you mean that weirdo that screams guts all the time?!"

Looks like one of her lackeys knows the guy.

"Yeah he is crazy enough to believe he is a hero or something and think it's his duty." I explained,

Well I did have clearance to check the bios of all the level 5 espers, besides number 6.

"Then there's number 2 Kakine Teitoku." I continued on,

His power Dark Matter is really powerful. First of all matter is anything, and anywhere. He can create anything. His creations ignore Newton's physic. His power is based on imagination and that's what frightens me.

"He believes he's some sort of god." I chuckled, "However there is a good reason he is level 2."

All the students shivered at how insane my examples were. There's a reason Misaka was practically the mascot for the level 5. Out of everyone she the least insane and the only thing I could think of was her big stubborn pride.

"Is that all?" I finished my lecture,

"What level are you?" the girl asked me,

I looked at the window with a mellow look. Then I sighed and stared right into her eyes. She looked frightened at my bored expression.

"Just your simple level 1."

...

Well I wasn't able to talk to Saten after the class since Komoe-sensei dragged me into the faculty office. There I met Yomikawa Aiho a gym teacher and a Anit-Skill officer. She told me I was to help them in their afternoon classes as well.

That's what I get for volunteering. That was sarcasm.

"Hey Akami!" waved Saten,

I waved back and approach her group of friends. It felt weird wearing the official gym uniform. I hate wearing white it stains too easily.

"Hey guys what's up?" I asked,

"So what exactly are we going to do today?" one of her friends asked,

"Sorry even I don't know," I apologized, "All I was assigned to was assisting the teacher in whatever activity it is. The teacher is really easy going though I can vouch for that."

Making sure I could ease up their situation, I told them that last part. Saten smiled at me and her friends followed suite. I realized the lessons were about to start so I got into position, right next to the teacher.

Yomikawa-sensei introduced herself to the group but that high school group was starting to irritate me. I clenched my fist to hold my anger in.

"So how about an endurance run?" she asked,

Seeing that everyone is not exactly fit, they started to complain.

I smiled at the physical activity though. It was perfect for these guys. Personal Realities are how much you believe in. Not only it was about mental fortitude but physical endurance as well.

"C'mon guys!" I shut the complaining students up,

Saten and the others looked surprised at my serious expression. My guess was they thought I was that intelligent but lazy girl. They're right but at the same time they're wrong. When it comes to these kinds of things I kinda get into it.

"Time to see your limits!" I grinned, "If you guys think you can't run anymore just raise your hands!"

So everyone obliged and they started to run around the track at their own pace. Yomikawa-sensei was at the middle of the field with her whistle ready. I decided to run with them.

"You're joining us Akami?!" Saten asked surprised,

I grinned at them and when Yomikawa-sensei blew the whistle I was already ahead of them.

Most of them weren't fit, like me, but they can run.

I don't know how long I've jogged but I noticed a hand already raising up. It was the obese student and he seemed like a bullied victim. I felt sympathy for him but this is a good lesson for him. I slowed down to his pace with a smile.

"C'mon that all you got?" I asked,

"I can't run anymore!" he breathed out,

"One more lap won't hurt right?" I asked with a smile, "You can do it!"

If it takes encouragement to get these guys motivated then so be it. I know bullied people when I see one and motivation was what he needed.

"Y-Yeah your right." he nodded,

It worked! Later on I realized he was the only one jogging and it was pretty inspiring.

I went pack to my usual pace and started to see students dropping left and right. Wow those guys suck for giving up.

"You can do better than that girls!" I shouted towards Saten's tiring group,

They were dragging their feet but when I called them out all of them started to jog again.

I was doing fine and felt my heart still beating at a steady rate.

The high school group was slowing down but I gave one of them a push. The girl was really pissed off.

"Hey you!" she shouted,

"You got time to complain you got energy." I smirked,

"We're gonna get you after this!" one of the boys threatened,

"Akami encourage them!" Yomikawa-sensei reprimanded me, "Don't force them!"

I only sighed and went back on my pace. Maybe I was too rough but they're starting to irritate even more than before. They were a nuisance this morning but they were getting on my nerves! Wow I really do have some pent up anger.

All of Saten's friends gave up but Saten was running one more lap. I smiled and followed her.

"C'mon Saten you got this!" I encouraged,

"Akami I can't I-" she breathed out,

I patted her back with a smile and nudged her on.

We finally made the lap and Saten was on her last legs. She raised her hand up.

"You can do one more lap can you?" Yomikawa-sensei approached us,

Saten shook her head and looked at all the tired students.

"Hey if it makes you feel better you beat everyone's lap by plenty." I smiled, "You can make one more right?"

"Ha ha thanks." she caught her breath,

"Final sprint!" I shouted as I dashed ahead, "Last one has to clean our room!"

"Hey Akami!" Saten started to run again,

I grinned as I pushed Saten way above her usual limit. She looked so determined to beat me.

"You know the dishes are piling up!"

"Argghh Akami!"

I'm thinking of ways to make her run more.

Saten was catching up to me and in an instance she passed me! I had a proud smile as she made the last run. Her legs collapsed and her remaining dose of adrenaline left her.

"Nice!" I caught up,

"Y-You are gonna clean the house!" she pointed at me,

"Yeah, yeah." I chuckled,

"Say what about one more lap?" Yomikawa-sensei approached us,

"I can't run anymore." Saten told the teacher, "Akami made me go on my last legs."

"Get up." the teacher suddenly said sternly,

At the corner of my eye I saw that group getting up and approaching us. They looked really pissed off.

"What kind of exercise is this?!" the leader demanded,

"Hey you guys ready to go for another lap?" I chuckled,

"And you and your smart mouth!" she pulled my shirt,

"You got energy to do this so why don't you start running again?" I joked despite the situation,

"Arrghh that's all you're going to say?!"

I smiled at her.

"So what you think this is your so called punishment?" I asked her,

"It sure as hell feels like one!" she shouted back, "Why the hell are you making us run until we're too exhausted to move?!"

"It's your limits." I answered with a smile, "The moment you believed you can't do anymore, who knows you guys might have a little bit more energy within you."

"Akami is right for instance her friend said she can't go on anymore but Akami here was able to get her to go one more lap." Yomikawa-sensei intervened, "It's the same concept as using your abilities."

"Today's lesson is pretty much don't say it's over when you still got energy to complain." I concluded, "Even if you say you pushed yourself into your limits, who knows, you might have a punch or two left in you."

Majority looked at us in some sort of realization. Even Saten realized what I was talking about. Most of them were starting to agree.

"Oh please don't give me that crap!"

I quickly dodged an incoming fist. In quick retaliation I leg swept her off her tired feet. She easily fell right on her back.

"You're gonna pay for that!"

"Boss you okay?"

I looked at the idiots that were part of her gang and school. Looking down at the defeated teenager I sighed at them.

"Wow you guys are so badass for picking a fight with a middle school girl!" I raised my hands in mock surrender, "Honestly you guys could be better than this but instead you stoop this low? That's so sad."

Everyone was looking at the group. They seemed embarrassed at their current situation.

Then I felt a rain drop.

"That's it for today!" Yomikawa-sensei announced,

...

Yomikawa-sensei dismissed me and I was ready to go to the last lecture. However I wanted to see Saten and the others.

"Maybe it is punishment."

"Don't say it's over when you still got energy to complain!"

I frowned at what her friends were doing.

"Yo guys!' I waved at them,

"If it ain't the Ace of Sakugawa!" one of them glared,

"Pushing Ruiko like that how dare you!" another accused,

Well I wasn't the most like person at school. I was unapproachable. I mentioned it before but I didn't have a lot of friends at school. Plus titles weren't really my kind of thing but it did suit me.

"I guess you guys think it's empty prep talk?" I asked,

"Really why would you say those words despite our lack of abilities!?"

The words of the weak, oppressed, lower levels of Academy City. It was interesting to see their end of the struggle but even I had my respect for level 0s that stand up. A certain comatose boy popped into my mind.

"Well think of it like a game." I explained, "Your experience bar takes a little longer to fill than other but once you level up your stats growths are way better!"

"First a coma and now this crap!"

It's that girl again. A part of me really wanted to destroy her entire life but I had to restrain myself.

"They really just have said it! It's a punishment and not a stupid summer class!"

I held my fist in anger and started to take deep breaths I didn't want to lose control of my powers.

"Was what we did even wrong?! Who wouldn't want to level up easily? In this world you have to take every advantage you get!"

She is right in all forms. However at what cost did they do it? They actually thought the coma was the city's fault? Yet it was their choice to use it. I wanted to talk back to her but instead I got a surprised.

"It's not right to cheat." Saten glared at her,

There was a quick facedown between the two but the high school girl left with some parting words.

"Aren't you a good little girl!"

When she left, I grinned and hugged Saten.

"Saten that was cool!" I shouted,

For some reason I felt a glare going towards me.

"She's right." I nodded towards my best friend, "Cheating, no matter how it's done, is wrong."

All of our school mates started to agree. It seems like the message was clear for all of them. Now I only hoped the others got it as well.

The final set of lecture was on the way. Komoe-sensei reassured all of them, these classes weren't a punishment. Instead of being ashamed of using the Level Upper, they must be glad. They were able to discover their esper abilities and it's just hidden within them.

Everyone looked much happier.

...

After a system scan, majority of the students have left and it's already late afternoon.

I was cleaning things up with Komoe-sensei and I noticed Saten with the biggest smile on her face.

"Hey!" I waved

"Hey!' she waved back,

Approaching her, I noticed the results of her system scan. I wasn't surprised when it said level 0.

"Wow you're actually smiling over a level 0 result?" I joked,

"Well I just gotta keep trying and trying!" she grinned,

That's the spirit!

"I'm so proud of my underclassman!" I winked,

"Oh c'mon Otomi you practically told me that at the phys ed part!" she laughed, "By the way I'll help out with cleaning the place."

She called me Otomi. Sat-I mean Ruiko is serious. I felt a smile creeping up. As expected of Saten, she doesn't forget the smallest bet. The two of us had a good laugh.

"Hey guys!"

The two of us turned our heads to where the voice came from. It was Misaka, Uiharu and Shirai. They all looked happy to see us.

"Akami I thought you said you're going to be some assistant teacher or a tutor?" Uiharu asked,

"Well turns out I was helping Saten's class." I replied,

Then the girls explained they were bored and had no idea what to do. Misaka wanted to go to an event at the mall while Shirai wanted to watch a movie. Uiharu cannot be the tie breaker since she's too nice. So now they asked Saten.

"Hey how about the pool?" she offered a choice,

All of them looked at Saten again for the tie breaker. This was when I decided to intervene.

"The sun is still out, it's summer and I just want to relax." I stretched my arms,

Everyone was expecting me to give a fourth option but I didn't have one. I grinned and declared our decision.

"Let's hit the pool girls!"

* * *

**END AN: Ohmigod! There we go! We got some Otomi and Ruiko moments! I meant friendship wise! I just wanted to reinforce their relationship. They're best friends and roommates. What else is there to explain?**

**Well this sucks. I can't believe it's practically a month before I have to go back to school. I'm in college if anyone's wondering.**

**Enjoy your day!**


	11. Magical Index

**AN: Well we all know how this is going to end up. I guess you could say this is one of those sad moments. Especially for Akami.**

**Random Guy: Oh that's why! Why not make an account? It's pretty simple. Remember Akami is the Ace of Sakugawa, as in the best student in terms of performance and grades. She's not really motivated but very smart for her age. So yeah. Misaki? We all know she's the behind the scenes kind of character. She'll appear in due time. Of for the Misaka part. I imagined all of them being created around the same time and were left in tubes for a long time. Let's just say Shinobu hacked 20000's tank to release her early. Makes sense?**

**Tarsier: Hell yeah she hijacked that side story! Even though it did have the same results. Uhhh Thanks? I guess I never seen those kind of fics. Maybe english isn't their first language? I'm trying to sound considerate.**

**So a little story for you guys if not ignore the next paragraph.**

**So I got a rhythm game app for my phone and it was that Love Live anime. Yeah so I was like maybe I should try an Idol anime! I didn't pick Love Live but instead AKB0048 (That's 2 zeroes). I saw the image and all and was like so Idols in space? I had no idead what I was getting myself into: my first thoughts would be like school, songs, fanservice, boy problems, love triangles, rival competition and all those cliches. Then I saw the first episode and my jaw drop! Idols kicking anti-entertainment government! It was awesome! Plus the songs were catchy! (In my opinion of course!) Then I got hooked and watched all the episodes. Sure it has majority of the cliche but just add some mechs and action and I was hook! Then I realized it was the same director of Aquarion and freaked out! (In a good and fanboy way) I was like "No wonder there's mech fights!" Then I checked the animation studio since it looked really familiar then I fanboyed even more. "Satelight?! No wonder the CG looks so nice!" ****I noticed the pattern of including adding the first opening theme song as part of the grand finale and this one did not disappoint! It was awesome!**** Yeah, that's what I've been doing this week. After the ending I was like now what? (So yeah my first Idol anime experience AWESOME! :D)**

**Well enough of that. You guys came to read this! So read on!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Magical Index**

I stood there frozen.

"Hey Otomi what's wrong?"

"You look pale are you alright?"

Misaka and Shirai were looking at me with concerned looks. The three of us planned on shopping for some accessories but I froze. I had this really dark feeling something bad was going to happen. The worst part was it wasn't me but someone else.

I felt my phone vibrating.

"Hoshi? Tho's that?" Misaka asked,

I guess you could say it's an inside joke. Not my fault Misaki's eyes were all starry like.

"Just a friend." I answered,

Answering the call, I heard Misaki's voice.

"Otomi, it's Touma!" she shouted right away,

Usually she sounded so calm and collected but this was new. It has to be serious.

"He's awake!" she explained,

Touma's finally awake? After three days he's back?!

"However those magicians are coming back for him." Misaki explained in a serious tone, "Though it seems like there isn't a fight or anything."

That reminded me of something! I had to make sure Touma promises he'll help me after he helps Index! I knew it sounds selfish but Touma was one of the few that knew what or who I really am.

"Ok! I'm on my way!" was my only answer back,

I still had Misaka and Shirai looking at me.

"Sorry guys something came up." I apologized,

I was packing my stuff up and smiled at them.

"Sorry guys I gotta go!"

I didn't even look back as I dashed out of the area.

...

Making a quick stop at my dorm, with a bored Saten in the way, I quickly grabbed my weapons and concealed them around my pockets and sleeves. Of course I equipped them out of asight. I don't want anyone to figure out I have military training or hardware. I felt my handgun underneath my shirt while my switchblade was in my pocket. My other military unmentionables were stack at my back pockets. Thank god for my school not having a requirement to wear the uniform even at breaks!

I was back at Komoe-sensei's apartment. I noticed an anxious Touma.

"Touma-senpai!" I yelled out,

He noticed my approach and tried a cringe worthy smile at me.

"Hey!" he greeted,

"So those magicians." I began,

"Oh right them." he rubbed the back of his head, "They said they're going to wipe out Index's memories."

If I recall that Saint was convinced Index's head might blow up from all the information.

"Oh c'mon you still believe their crap!" I complained,

He looked at me surprised.

"C'mon biology class senpai!" I pointed at him, "The brain can store limitless information! There's no way Index is going to die so, there has to be another reason why they're wiping out her memories!"

"I don't know, they seemed convinced." he sighed,

Hold up! Were these magicians tricked or something?

"Maybe they were deceived by their leaders or something." I theorized,

If these magicians were so convinced this was the only way to save Index then they must be tricked! Then there's my other theory where they've been through so much that they're convinced destroying the world is saving the world!

I've watched too much anime with villains like that.

"Possibly." Touma thought outloud,

There was a peaceful silence between us. It felt right as we stared at the nice blue skies.

"Hey senpai." I called,

"Yes?"

I gulped and blushed from his face. My heart felt like it was going to explode just from looking at him. Why do I feel so embarrassed?!

"After saving Index." I began, "Can you help me with my problem? I meant saving the me, my lookalikes and Accelerator?"

"I want an ending where everyone is happy and alive." he smiled, "Of course I'll help you and your sisters Otomi."

Barring the last comment, I felt relieved. Maybe I became so jaded just from seeing all the dead Sisters. I recall cleaning up the arena filled with their corpses. Then there were the many deaths of the others when the experiment went outdoors. Maybe it's I've seen so much death, I am willing to kill easily. I am aware oh how troubling it is to hear that from a supposed young girl.

Anyways tears started to form and my vision blurred up.

"P-Promise me then!" I stuttered,

"Hey c'mon, don't cry." he patted my head, "That's a promise!"

Something inside me screamed to do a certain action. The mood felt right and despite his obliviousness, Touma is still a growing boy so maybe I have a chance.

"Oto-"

!

It was a quick touch on the lips. Was that how people kiss? Those animes haven't really been detailed on how to kiss. They just touch each others' lips right?

"W-What was that?!" a blushing Touma asked,

"That's how you kiss right senpai?" I wondered innocently,

"That's so your first kiss wasn't it?" he asked nervously,

For some reason first kisses here are very sacred. Must be their culture from this place. However I felt a blush forming as well.

I nodded at his question and he groaned even louder.

"Otomi you have feelings for me." he pointed out,

I shyly nodded at the statement.

"Well I wanted to give my first kiss to someone I know." I smiled, "Plus knowing you, I think you're better off with an older woman."

He's reckless, and stupid yet he's selfless and kindhearted. I don't stand a chance against the other girls he saved. I could tell it's a daily thing for him to save anyone and I'm sure there were plenty of girls he saved.

He was silent.

"Still would you consider us?" I requested,

Now the silence became awkward. Did I screw up?

"I will." he sighed,

...

It was nighttime and the two of us were anxiously waiting for those magicians to arrive. We stared at the sleeping Index with smiles.

"Let's give everyone a happy ending, Otomi!" Touma grinned,

"Right." I agreed,

Earlier we got a call from the Saint, Kanzaki Kaori was her name. She told us to say our goodbyes to Index before they wipe her memory. I still called them a bunch of idiots.

Earlier than that I gave Touma crash course on the brain. We have unlimited potential and thus we can store as much information as possible. There were no limits on how much information we can carry. That's the power of science! Take that magic!

Looking around the house, I found plenty of power outlets. Just in case when things go south.

It was already midnight, the magicians promised they would arrive at that time. We heard the door opening.

The Saint woman looked high and mighty as ever. She recognized me in an instant and I simply nodded at her. The other one was an interesting sight. He wore dark robes and he has a tattoo on his face. The most disturbing fact, which I was told way later on, was the guy being around my physical age! I guess he hit his growth spurt really early.

I blocked out their conversation and looked at Index with worry.

She appeared out of nowhere and was lucky enough to meet Touma. I could tell they became good friends despite the short amount of time and Index being a freeloader. I don't know much about her but she's still a friend of mine.

Thus I decided I always wanted to help my friends even if it means I would die for them. I've seen how I would look like when I die, just ask the thousands of dead Sisters. Yet a part of me doesn't want to. I knew my friends would be hurt when I die. So that part of me decided to live for them. If that's the only purpose I got, then that's fine with me.

I'm so pathetic, looking for a purpose. I can't just live after what I've seen and done. The guilt and regrets were too much.

Looking at the others I realized the magicians were gone. Plus Touma and Index were having a moment.

"I swear I'll save you." Touma declared

"Thank you Touma, I'll be waiting." Index fell asleep with a smile,

He looked so conflicted. I know he wants those two magic users to be happy as well. However conflict was already determined.

"Senpai they said it was her head filled with all of those grimoires right?" I asked,

I examined her sleeping face a little closer and started to look for anything like a mark or tattoo. I couldn't find anything outside her head.

"These grimoires had to be spoken outloud so." I trailed off,

!

"Her mouth!" Touma got really close to Index's face.

Too close.

He was staring at her lips and for some reason I felt irrational anger, towards them both. Just looking at the two made me feel all confused and lost. Now was not the time to feel like that! Index's life was in danger!

The next thing I knew Touma inserted his finger into her mouth! Gross! Did he even wash his hand?

Then Touma was pushed aside by an unknown force! He smacked the wall a little too hard and his finger was bleeding?!

"Senpai! Index!' I screamed,

Looking at Index, I felt a chill run down my spine.

Those eyes were no longer filled with energy or anything human, they were filled with nothing. Something within changed her. I felt a shiver when she started to speak like some sort of program.

!

Her monotone voice and dead eyes reminded me of what I was or rather the Sisters. They held the same eyes and I hated it!

Kanzaki and the red haired boy arrived to the scene. Then Index shot lasers out of her eyes! She shot lasers out of her eyes! If the situation wasn't as serious then I would have made a joke or something. After that Touma used his right to hold off the beam. The two magicians looked horrified on what has happened to their friend.

"That's impossible!" red priest lookalike gasped,

"She can't use magic!" the Saint added,

"Then that church of yours lied to you!" I retorted at them, "That is magic isn't it!?"

Touma went on one of his second wind speeches. How Index dying, if her memories weren't wiped off, was a lie. How the two of them were low in the seat of power, so they weren't told anything about this situation. How the church took advantage of their friendship and used it against them. Everything was a lie to them.

I noticed Touma faltering from the attack. I quickly touched a nearby power outlet and felt electricity forming around my body. Manipulating it, I was able to form an electrical shield. With electricity I can get creative like I can make a literal lightning sword. However I'm here to protect not harm.

"Touma-senpai!" I forced my shield in front of his Imagine Breaker,

Yet it didn't last long. The force was too strong and once again I felt out of my league. It blasted my hand away and I could feel my hands bleeding.

"Otomi!" Touma screamed in worry,

Dammit why was I useless at a time like this?! Index was in danger and I can't even hold out against that stupid blast! Touma can't even hold out despite the few seconds I gave!

Useless in the end!

"Fortis931!"

Suddenly all these cards started to stick around the walls and ceiling. Red haired man was supporting Touma! Once again Touma went with his heroic speech. I swea he's good at making things on the spot. He practically told them it was time for them to have a happy ending.

His hand was faltering.

"Salvare000!"

Now all these wires appeared. I felt a shiver recalling how sharp they were. I touched my back recalling the pain. Anyways the wires forced the mats up and it made Index trip. However that beam of hers was still firing and it went straight up! I later discovered it took out Tree Diagram, a supercomputer that predicts the weather in a heartbeat.

However Index quickly recovered and feathers started to fall down. Kanzaki warned us how powerful Dragon's Breath was. It was not only that beam but the feathers falling down. For some reason I wanted to play a certain role playing game when you were born with a dragon's spirit. The beam was about to hit us until a fiery monster appeared to block the attack.

I can't take this anymore! Magic is just outright insane! Yet I have to stay, for their sake!

"Now's your chance!" the two screamed at Touma,

Electricity generates heat! I had to do something, even if means to make that fire creature stronger! Using the electrical currents around me, I forced it right into the beast. It's mighty roar was strong and loud, so the flames grew brighter.

In an instant, Touma was able to stop it with a simple touch.

However it wasn't over yet.

"Watch out!" Kanzaki screamed,

In another instant a feather fell into Touma's head and he collapsed. I felt a shiver forming.

"Touma!" I cried and tried to run,

"No you can't go girl!" the Saint grabbed my arm,

My hands were shaking, not only from the pain but the situation.

We waited until all the feathers fell and I quickly grabbed him.

"Thanks." I told the two,

A part of me trusted them to take care of Index. Now they knew the truth, they would see Index happy. Right now Index is happy with Touma. So I leave that to them.

I went outside and saw ambulances and firetrucks. I'm sure seeing Dragon's Breath shooting straight up must have gotten somebody's attention. I quickly ran down the steps and noticed many people still in their pajamas. They must be the neighbors. Oh crap how are we going to pay for Komoe-sensei's place?! Arggh no time, Touma needs medical attention!

"Help!" I screamed,

Running towards the closet ambulance, the response team noticed out injured states.

"Please help him!" I begged,

"Miss your hands." one of them pointed out,

As I give Touma to one of the medics, I was brought along.

The hospital we entered was certainly familiar.

...

It was the next day and I was at the hospital. I noticed Index walking out with the angriest face I have ever seen.

I approached the door and I could hear Touma and possibly a doctor.

"Your memories are gone."

What?

No!

No!

No!

NO!

Touma can't lose his memories no!

W-We made a promise!

I couldn't move. I felt tears falling down. I wanted to collapse and cry my heart out. I felt my bandaged hands clenching. Even after all of that! Even my confession to him was gone! It's like the Touma I know is long gone!

It's not fair!

"Even though my memories are gone I still have these feelings in my heart."

I could imagine him smiling from all that! Touma you idiot! Don't bear everything by yourself!

I saw the doctor leaving and what baffled me was the frog like face.

"Enough of that!" I shook my head,

Opening the door I saw him just laying on his bed with a smile on his face.

Even if his memories were gone, Touma was still a strong person. I bet he would face the world just for anyone. That's how strong he is.

"Oh hey!" he greeted me,

"Hey to you too senpai." I greeted back,

"Worried about me huh?" he chuckled, "Such a cute underclassman."

I know he's faking it.

"Stop pretending!" I suddenly shouted, "Don't pretend you know us, or even me!"

I felt tears going down and it won't stop. Even with his memories gone, he's still the same!

"What are you talking about I'm fine!" he smiled,

That smile is a lie. I know that kind of smile. I can't explain how it looks but I know what it means. He doesn't want anyone to carry the same burden as him. For this moment it's his memory loss. He's forgotten everything!

"Stop smiling like that!" I snarled, "I know your faking it!"

He was about to protest but I stopped him.

"Touma I know you lost your memories!" I shouted and calmed down, "Sorry."

He had that reassuring smile. Telling me everything was going to be okay. Everything's not okay! Touma's one of the few people I genuinely told him about me! He accepted me for who I am, not how I was born or how I look!

"Hey don't cry!" he wiped my tears,

Still the caring and loving Touma. If only it was the same Touma who considered to think about a relationship. That's gone. All of it.

I hugged him and cried on his chest. I felt his arms around me.

"It's not fair!" I whined,

What's with all these feelings? I hate it. I felt so vulnerable, so weak, so pathetic. It's okay though since it's Touma. I know he would accept someone even if he saw their worst. That's why I love him. No I did love him. The feelings were still there but not there. I don't get it myself but a small part of me hopes the Touma I knew would come back.

However this is reality, and reality is unfair.

"It's not fair!"

* * *

**END AN: Yeah it's a downer ending for her perspective at the Index Arc. Sucks to be Akami for this chapter. As always it's all part of her development.**

**Think about it, she's still a kid, mentally. Now she's experiencing all these phenomenons called life. People enter and leave your life. We've all been through that, right? So for her to feel so confused and sad especially Touma's 'death' it's all so knew to her.**

**Anyways closest ship tease you guys get!**

**Once again I show how weak Akami is compared to a magician. Then again having Kaori and Index as the compared is really unfair.**

**Fun Fact: I made the final scene before anything else. So how do I make sad scenes? Well first I go aboard the feel train just to feel sad as well then start typing away! So yeah.**

**Enjoy your day!**


	12. ITEM

**AN: Well due to the time gap between the next two arcs for Railgun and Index. I guess we can have our own original arc in between right?**

**Let's call it the Dark Side Arc!**

**Anyways for Akami I want to say she is a trope called "Weak, but Skilled Look it up at tvtropes and you'll see what it means!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: ITEM**

Sighing to myself, I wonder how I got into this situation.

"C'mon! You hiding is super lame!"

"Left 30 degrees."

"I got you know!"

Quickly ducking under a dumpster I narrowly dodged a green particle laser from decimating me. I can't believe I had to go against one of the worst groups ever!

"How did I get myself into this mess?" I groaned,

...

It was your typical sunny day and I was complaining how it was the end of July already.

Touma was fine and he told me how he's keeping his amnesia a secret to everyone, even Index. I promised him I would keep it a secret as well. I felt a sad smile forming. It was bittersweet but at the end of that day, Touma did what he wanted. It's just he's the one that lost his memories. That selfless man will never change. Thankfully though we were able to establish ourselves as friends again.

"Misaka is stalking onee-sama Misaka mutters to herself."

My eye twitched at the unexpected company. 20000 was following me. What was else there to say about that?

"Say I thought you would be created way later." I pointed out,

20000 looked at me with her blank eyes. Though I did notice a glint within them.

"Shinobu released me prematurely Misaka explains with a faint recall."

Faint recall? What's that supposed to mean? Does she remember a bit when she was first released. My first memories were after being implemented by that development machine. She did tell me she is a level 4, just below level 5.

I nodded at her simple answer and went on.

My mind tends to wander all over the place while my body was on autopilot. 20000 was still following me!

"Where is our destination onee-sama? Misaka asks full of boredom."

Not my fault she followed me. That was her choice. Unless she's kind of that devoted little sister archetype. I swear my life was like the animes I've watched or something.

"Sorry." I apologized, "I wasn't exactly thinking of where were going."

"You are in the clouds Misaka snarks at her big sister."

I sighed knowing she was right. I looked around and realized we're in an area we're not supposed to be. I clenched my fist and felt my weapons around my clothes. I looked at 20000 who was carrying a guitar case. I know it has to be at least an assault rifle. They nicknamed it the Toy Soldier but it was a heavily modified Belgium F2000R. Or maybe it's that rumored Metal Eater, a Barret M82A1 aka an anti-tank sniper rifle. As in it shots one of the biggest bullets someone will see! Plus if you shoot it at a person then there's no chance of survival! Like shoot your target at the arm and that arm is history! Oh man I really want to try out those bad boys!

"Onee-sama is a gun otaku, Misaka chuckles at the cute interest."

"Say 20000." I stared at the guitar case, "What's in that? A Toy Soldier?"

Please be a Metal Eater!

"I will not answer that Misaka teases her excited onee-sama."

Oh man.

I swear there has to be a secret stash of all the world's firearms in here! Academy City has everything!

"You're so mean." I pouted,

"Your cuteness won't work against me Misaka denies how adorable you look."

You narcissist punk! We look identical!

Anyways I realized we were at the shadier districts of Academy City. Walls were filled with graffiti, the residences looked unwelcoming and hostile, and much more. It was disgusting.

"I do not like this Misaka shows her disgust."

Yet it felt right.

I noticed a bunch of thugs following us.

"20000 here." I gave her an item,

"This is a radio Misaka observes the item."

Honestly with all these weapons and devices I've been given, I found a pair of these little comms. It was like one of those cool radios secret agents or special teams use! Oh man I always wanted to use these and this was the perfect opportunity!

I'm geeking out again am I?

"Yes it is." I confirmed, "Just in case we get lost, let's use this so we can find each other."

Those delinquents were getting closer. I saw a few of them with switchblades. I nodded to 20000, who went to an alleyway.

"I will provide support Misaka declares her role."

These radios work like a charm! I grinned at these useful gadgets.

"Keep an overwatch once you get into position." I instructed,

None of them followed the clone and they're all right behind me.

"Hey girlie!" one of them screamed,

So how are they going to die?

"What's wrong lost?" another grinned,

Should I go for quick and scar a few of them?

"We can lead you out for a price." a third offered,

I'll go with slow and painful.

I was already surrounded and they had their knives and bats out. What's that saying, never bring a knife to a gun fight.

"Oh shit!" the first one screamed,

I took out my USP and majority of them backed away. I dare someone to say 'the' words.

"You don't have the guts!" a thug mocked me,

"C'mon it has to be a model gun!" the one next to the thug shouted,

My arms instinctively went towards the voices. Then my finger pulled the trigger twice. Those were the words I was begging for them to shout.

"Holy crap!"

"Oh my god!"

"Y-You're gonna pay for that!"

I felt a grin creeping up.

"You can try!" I taunted,

Then they all came charging in.

I took advantage of the opening I made and went through that. I ran around a corner and I heard the many footstep after me.

"Did you really have to kill them Misaka questions the decision."

"Hey I call it self defense!" I retorted,

"You bitch none of us attacked you!" one of the delinquents shouted,

Details, details!

Looking at the roofs, I noticed a glare at one of them.

"I'm in position Misaka readies her scope."

So she does have a Metal Eater! Oh man I can't wait for bullets to echo around the district.

"Once I give the signal I want you to open fire." I told her, "By the way is it semi auto or is it bolt action?"

"I will not answer that question Misaka sighs at her onee-sama's love for guns."

Those were the two functions. Semi auto as in each pull of the trigger fires a bullet while bolt action means to manually operate the bolt after each shot, like world war two era weapons.

Right now I was trapped in front of some porch and they thugs were right behind me. They all had pissed off looks, especially after I killed two of their pals.

"We're gonna kill you nice and slow!"

"You don't mess with us!"

"You're messing with ITEM's best subordinates!"

These are ITEM grunts? Oh god! This is not good.

I almost forgot these groups use delinquents and thugs for menial tasks and back up. ITEM was no better than any of them, so they used these guys. In my eyes they're all just cannon fodder.

My only response for them was flipping the bird.

Then I heard the loudest shot ever throughout the city. Then another and another all in quick succession. Next thing I knew,blood was splattered around the streets and a few of them were missing their limbs. I could hear their screams of pain.

"What a vulgar signal Misaka shakes her head at the rudeness."

"Well it felt right!" I retorted, "So it's automatic?!"

"Yes it is Misaka answers the question."

A fully automatic Barret?! Shooting all those powerful shots in quick succession is just so deadly! I love it!

"Are you gleefully explaining about the guns again Misaka wonders rhetorically."

What a mind reader.

I quickly left the bloody scene and noticed a lot of people running away from the area. I would too if I was normal.

"This place never changes." I commented,

Maybe I should remind myself, a lot happened when I followed Accelerator. Seeing more and more of the Sisters die, we had to go through the Dark Side and deal with many of these idiots. A lot can happen in the few months before I met Ruiko and all of them. This was how I survived. Kill or be killed, a simple mantra I followed.

However the past month has made me soft, yet more human than before.

"Should I regroup with you? Misaka asks."

Before I could answer I noticed a dreadful site.

"You know all of those guys were working for us." a tea colored woman told us,

"Super not cool." a brunette shook her head,

"Yeah don't mess with Mugino!" the blonde shouted,

Meanwhile the last one, with dark hair, looked on with sleepiness.

Oh man I can't believe I had to deal with them!

I had to deal with ITEM, Mugino Shizuri, the number 4 level 5!

"Meltdowner." I prepared myself,

I did my research and knew the capacity of each ITEM member. The brunette was Kinuhata Saiai, her ability was Offense Armor a fake knockoff of Accelerator's Redirection. Then there's the blonde, Frenda Seivelun must be European so first name then last name. Anyways despite her lack of esper abilities, she's a capable fighter and trapper among the group. Then there's Takitsubo Rikou, using AIM Stalker or Ability Tracker she can find any esper once she recognizes the AIM field.

I save the best for last and it's Mugino Shizuri. Her ability Meltdowner was controlling electrons around her. She controlled them by shooting beams of confined electricity in the form of a laser beam. The beams were highly lethal and can melt the opponent, hence the name Meltdowner. Luckily for me, her powerwas just a different version of electromagnetism. The bad news was I can't manipulate her attacks. My esper level just wasn't strong enough, I had to be at least a level 4 to stand a chance against that.

Though I guess fighting all of them wasn't as bad as I could expect. These girls were a close knit group so they work together very well but they proned to be protective of each other. Time for me to take advantage of that.

Ability Tracker had to gone down first.

Quickly taking out my gun, I aimed at the sleepy girl. As the bullet flied on, Kinuhata stood in front of her and deflected the bullet in a random direction.

I noticed Mugino forming her beams while Frenda took out rockets?

"Take this!" the blonde shouted,

She threw the rockets and they launched towards me! Aiming at the flying rockets, I quickly took out all of them but I had to reload.

"You're not getting away!" the level 5 smirked,

The beam was straight so I quickly ducked. Then more beams started to fire away and I avoided them as well.

I noticed a weakness right away. The beams only shoot straight. I could take advantage of that.

"You're gonna super pay for trying to hurt my friend!" Kinuhata shouted and quickly charged on,

How do I defeat someone with a weaker version of Redirection? I don't, so I started to run.

"Hey see any towers or generators around you?" I asked,

The only chance I had to defeat all of them was to find an electric source. Remember I can take outside electrical sources to amplify my abilities.

"I see one follow my directions, Misaka requests with seriousness."

This was a serious matter! I followed her instructions without hesitation and doubt, but I also had to take detours. Hopefully I could lose them. Going through an alleyway, I shoved trashcans and boxes just to delay them. Too bad for me, the one alleyway I picked was really long and it was just then they appeared right behind me. Meltdowner was already forming her orbs of death.

"C'mon! You hiding is super lame!"

"Left 30 degrees."

"I got you know!"

Quickly ducking under a dumpster I narrowly dodged a green particle laser from decimating me. I can't believe I had to go against one of the worst groups ever!

"How did I get myself into this mess?" I groaned,

I felt deja vu for some reason.

Anyways once I got out of that alleyway I saw an electrical tower.

"I had to change position Misaka forgets to inform onee-sama."

I guess she had a better vantage point or maybe we're closer. Anyways I hit the jackpot! I see not only the tower but right below it was power generators. I grinned as I saw my source.

Quickly taking out something at my pocket, I saw ITEM right behind me.

"We got you know!" Mugino smirked,

I threw the flashbang and quickly ran away without looking back. However it was no ordinary flashbang. Academy City's armory of weapons had a more powerful kind of flashbang.

"Close your eyes!" Meltdowner ordered,

Once the first flash went off, I can sense Mugino's smirk.

"Nice try-arghhh!"

Then another flash went, and another.

The nickname of this flashbang was the 9-bang. Pretty self explanatory, it will go off 9 times and will significantly dislodge the victims within the radius. However not all of the them were affected by it.

"That's a super dirty trick!" Kinuhata chased me,

Luckily for me I was able to touch the old generators. I felt a lot of juice coming from these bad boys. I smirked when electricity started to form around me. That was all the excess electricity I can't hold unto.

There was no wind around us. I learnt this from reading some environmental science books. Discharging the electricity around me, I planned to suffocate them. Simply I discharge my surplus of electricity into the air itself. It would form ozone, which would suffocate humans if they breath enough of it.

"Interesting strategy, Misaka points out as she saves the tactic within her memory."

Due to the high amounts of electricity, I noticed Kinuhata holding her neck. I got this.

"Open fire!" I ordered, yet a part of me didn't want them to die, "Just shoot the one with Offensive Armor!"

Then I heard three shots and my eyes, due to adrenaline, saw the bullets being stopped by her armor. Those anti tank bullets tired Kinuhata out and she collapsed.

One down, three to go.

"Ahhh my eyes!" the blonde cried out, "I can't see!"

Never mind two down, two to go.

Meltdowner and AIM Stalker were still rubbing their eyes.

Now's my chance!

Quickly is dispersed the electricity stopping the ozone from forming. I quickly dashed, with electrical speed, towards Takitsubo.

I grabbed her head with both of my hands. I'm going to fry her head, I don't want a level 5 to go after me. Using electrical signals I found her power within her mind. I sensed each and every AIM field she detected. It was like browsing the web, I could check different AIM fields and check her recent history. I realized she detected both mine and 20000's AIM fields. I quickly fried that memory of her mind. I did not wipe her memories but I remove our AIM fields so she can't recognize it until we meet again.

Just to be safe I wanted to give her a little psychological trauma. I gave out the most bloodthirsty grin towards her frightened eyes. It didn't help the blood of those thugs was still stained around me.

"I know where you live!" I laughed manically,

Of course it was a lie, but I had to scare her somehow. The next time she recognizes my AIM field or 20000's she will start to have a breakdown. That was the plan to avoid a tracker.

Finally the girl fainted from the fear I instilled!

Then a beam of light went right next to my face.

Mugino looked really pissed off. Was it from the flashbang or what I did to her friends? Either way she wanted to murder something. It's my cue to leave. However I took advantage of this as well.

"Now, now we don't want you to lose a limb or eye right?" I smirked,

The provoked expression started to fade away. Mugino's face softened when she stared at my hostage.

"Let her go." she ordered,

Kinuhuta and Frenda were right behind me. I could sense their intent to kill me.

"Only if you guys back off!" I shouted, "Come on Meltdowner tell them to stand down and I will give your friend back, unless she's expendable?"

She took a lot of deep breaths. Meltdowner simply glared and gestured the other two to come back.

"Are you kidding me?!" Frenda shouted,

"Give us Rikou back!" Kinuhuta glared,

I obliged to their request and nodded to them.

"So why were we fighting again?" I joked,

"You killed the ones we need for a mission coming up soon." sighed Mugino,

"Then you just had to discover Mugino is a level 5!" Frenda shouted, "You're so lucky were letting you go! Next time we meet you are so dead!"

Does she ever say something without Mugino on it? She's bad as Kuroko when it comes to worshiping a level 5.

"It was an interesting fight." I complimented them,

"What are you talking about?! You just ran most of the time!" blondie pointed out,

Can I kill her? I'll give her a slow death like cut off her legs and let her bleed out. Then again, I don't want to hear her annoying voice.

"I was outnumbered of course I'm going to run." I scoffed,

That was my cue to leave. I quickly climbed some electrical poles and used the wires to quickly got out of the district.

...

20000 and I were able to get away safely. Thanks to those gunshots, Anti-Skill was called in to check the area. Too bad for them, when the investigate the bullets it came from their armory! Hey I got higher ups willing to cover for us! Besides no one was going to miss those thugs.

"Onee-sama to think you can kill easily Misaka worries for her."

She was younger than me. I guess this was the part where I confirm my morality to her.

"Kill or be kill, a simple mantra I live by." I replied,

"You are under the strong belief of social Darwinism Misaka points out."

"That pretty much summarizes Academy City." I sighed, "The weak will stay weak and the strong will get stronger. Why do you think there are gangs fighting espers?"

"Is it like a dystopian novel Misaka asks curiously."

"Very similar concepts." I nodded, "I've seen the best and worst of this place."

It was like the two sides of a coin. Some districts looked pathetic, while others looked proper. Despite that it was still Academy City; the best and worst place at Earth.

"Anyways, these gangs fight epsers just to survive." I concluded, "Yet there are some lead by powerful espers."

I thought of number 2 and number 4 of level 5s right away. Misaki had a clique, as in a school group, which was not a gang.

"So in your belief, there is no right or wrong. Just two sides believing the other is evil while they are good. It is their belief, they are doing the right thing despite the other side thinking something similar. Such an interesting concept indeed Misaka analyzes the situation between the two factions."

She got it spot on.

"I wonder will you follow me to the same path because where I'm going is nowhere safe and sound." I warned her, "Will you follow me to where there is no heaven? Will you follow me and turn into monsters ourselves just to save our friends and the innocent?"

"I will follow you to the depths of hell itself Misaka confirms her loyalty and love to her mistreated onee-sama."

We saw how it was already sunset. I guess we were running for a while now.

"Well see you later." I said my farewells,

"I hope to see you soon Misaka hopes with excitement."

She really did like me. I could tell she looked up to me, like a model.

That's what worried me. I don't want anyone else following the same path I was taking. To bad for me, 20000 was starting to follow me. I meant she willingly killed people. People that were trying to avenge their friends. Friends that died by my hands because I wanted vent out. I wanted to vent out so much steam after the whole Touma lost his memories ordeal. Yet I felt like I wanted to take my anger out even more.

I am really messed up. I am aware how unhealthy my destructive behavior was.

20000 was finally out of my sights.

I guess it was my cue to turn in for the day too.

* * *

**END AN: What?! I wanted to show how dirty and desperate Akami would be fighting a level 5! Reason I picked ITEM's leader? Well she got wrecked by Shiage an actual level 0. You only know it if you read the light novels.**

**Plus Mugino had to take care of her subordinates so it's obvious she had to told back.**

**I guess you can say this is the beginning of 20000's "corruption". Just look at what she's willing to do just for her 'onee-sama'.**

**Just want to firmly establish, despite being a decent person Akami is an anti-hero. Her brutal fighting style and willingness to fight unfair makes her a formidable opponent. However she still is a decent person, just a little on the unstable side.**

**Also this arc will be filled with plenty of action! It's not the Dark Side of Academy unless there are fights all over!**

**Enjoy your day!**


	13. Skill-Out

**AN; I hope everyone's going to enjoy the darker turn for this fic! Well it is involving the Dark Side so it had to be done!**

**Plus got a weird habit. Whenever I upload a new chapter, the previous chapter has been edited and such. (mostly.)**

**So enjoy?**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Skill-Out**

I got a call from Shinobu yesterday and she told me my bracelet was ready! I felt a swirling excitement within my chest. I felt anxious and was too excited to sleep last night. Was this how a person with a birthday party feels? Excitement over a new present?

Right in front of me was a certain hospital I've been in a couple of times for the past month. I entered the building with a smile and I went to the destination.

"Excuse me." I knocked on a door,

The office belonged to one of the most influential people of Academy City but his job was simple compared to the other higher ups.

"Heaven Canceler?" I asked,

What kind of nickname was that? My knowledge of religion wasn't much but wasn't heaven where people go after they die? So he cancels people dying? Wow now that's true dedication for a doctor of his capabilities.

"Oh it's you." he smiled at me,

"You were the one that took care of me that day?" I asked,

Was he the doctor that kept me alive after the Graviton Bombings?

"Thank you for that." I showed my gratitude,

"As long as you don't die, I can save you." he nodded,

Wow for a doctor that's a pretty cool saying. Maybe I should say something similar when I save someone?

"Anyways I'm here for the bracelet!" I smiled,

He nodded and went to one of his drawers. He took out a black metallic bracket. I see a switch and a pair of wires connected to it.

"So doc how does it work?' I asked,

"First of all you got to wear it." he chuckled,

He offered me the bracelet and I quickly took. I was able to put it easily but the switches were interesting. One said off, another said default and the last one was called connect. Connect to what?

"There are three modes." he pointed at them, "Off is obvious, default means it's automatically on. Don't worry with your esper power of electricity you don't have to worry about a charger since you are the charger itself."

"Does it take a huge dose from me or is it minimal I barely feel a thing?" I wondered,

Default mode seems like my automatic power up.

"You won't feel a thing I promise." he replied, "Lastly is connect which is-"

"Hold on Misaka interrupts the conversation with enthusiasm."

We both turned around to see a Sister looking at us. Judging by the hairpin it was 20000. At least I have an easy time to notice her right away.

"What's up?" I offered a conversation.

"Apologies but I wish to explain the modes Misaka request with total excitement."

"Alright then go ahead." the Gekota doctor nodded,

Once I got up, 20000 and I were already leaving the office until Heaven Canceler had a warning for me.

"Connect mode only last for one minute! We are still working to find a way to improve time capabilities!"

I nodded at the words and left with 20000.

It was a short walk to an abandoned warehouse. She brought me here for some reason.

"I have brought you here just in case you lose control, Misaka explains why she brought you here."

Is she doubting me? Or was it concern I might go overboard?

"It is vital you put these around your head Misaka holds up the wires."

The ends were like those things you put on a patient's body to check their heart rate and all that. I nodded and quickly put them around the side of my head.

"So should I go connect mode?" I asked,

"Please turn on default mode Misaka tells with a firm and caring tone."

What kind of drawbacks are we talking about? Was connect mode really that dangerous? Was it a last resort?

I turned the bracelet into default mode and my mind felt expanded.

"What the?!" I gasped.

My body felt more free and expressive. It felt like my power output has been increased exponentially. I felt my brain functions working at a significant faster rate. My eyes can easily see further, my reaction time felt faster, and my electricity is at a much greater capacity.

"Unfortunately it will only last an hour or so Misaka warns with a caution."

"I thought this will last for a while?" I wondered, "Plus the doctor said it charges automatically as well."

"Yes and no Misaka answers."

I stared at her for an explanation. Then I felt a thump within my mind.

"Can you hear my thoughts Misaka wonders within her head."

What the? I can hear her! I can hear 20000 in my head!

"Was this what you meant when you're in your own network?" I asked,

"It is, we are now connected onee-sama Misaka replies with total joy."

Since she is a level 4 and I am a level 1, I guess, by average, my output is equivalent to the other Sisters now. Unfortunately it's only temporary.

"As mentioned before, default connects us but your power is only temporary. Despite the long time length, using your powers will only shorten the time faster Misaka explains with concern."

So there is a drawback for using default mode. It didn't seem too bad.

"So should I try connect?" I wondered,

20000 looked on with silent wonder. I can't hear her in my thoughts. Did she disconnect or did she reconnect with the Misaka Network?

Wait a minute! Connect? Connect mode? Don't tell me!

I turned the switch to connect and I felt it. I saw all of them. I heard all of them. Everything they've done and remembered, I can recall it as well. Why the hell could I hear thousands of Sisters?!

"Argghhh!"

I fell to my knees and electricity spun all over me! I couldn't control it! Yet it felt like it was coming from me!

"Intrusion but it's Defective Misaka! Misaka points out as Misaka gasps at the surprise!"

Who the hell is that?

"Welcome to the Misaka Network! Misaka Misaka greets the oldest clone!"

The electricity was starting to redirect themselves around anything metallic. I could see a lot of dangerous sparks.

I quickly turned it off.

My anger was reaching a dangerous point. Provoking me wasn't easy but when it happens it's hard to calm me down.

"What the hell was that?!" I growled in the most dangerous tone,

"Connect is self explanatory Misaka answers with fear."

"So I connect to them!" I pointed at the bracelet, "Connect to the Misaka Network?!"

"That is correct Misaka confirms onee-sama's question."

What!

The!

Hell!

I felt rage seething out and more electricity started to spark around me. Then I took a few deep breaths to calm myself.

To think connect was to connect to the while Misaka Network! Well I did get my wish. I always complained and wonder how it was like to be connected to all of them. When I felt my entire body was all over the city and my mind was merged with the other Sisters, I felt like them and I hated it. I am Akami Otomi a level 1 electromaster with an odd resemblance to the third level 5.

That's what I told myself majority of the time.

"Why did you give yourself the mantra kill or be killed Misaka asks changing the topic."

I recalled a lost clone. A clone who hid among the scum of the Dark Side. She found a disguise to make herself unrecognizable: a wig and some contact lenses. Every encounter was life threatening and she followed her instincts instead of her mind. However that instinct almost got her killed.

"It's a long story." I sighed,

I was originally given the role as observer for the experiments between Accelerator and the Sisters. Yet I was not needed for that role, due to the Misaka Network. So I was lost and I fell into the Dark Side.

Looking up, I can still remember the most dangerous moment of my life.

Accelerator saved me from Kakine Teitoku, even if it wasn't his intention. I attacked SCHOOL through instinct when they intimidated me. Kakine appeared and he was curious to why I was attacking his gang. I did the dumb move and attacked him as well. When I think back it was stupid, he was being polite to me. I was on the verge of death until Accelerator's untimely arrival.

It sounds like a girl's fantasy to be rescued. However Accelerator was just passing through where the battle was and Kakine's attention quickly went to him. It wasn't even a battle since Accelerator quickly took him out without even realizing it.

Then I followed him. Then everything came in full circle: Accelerator told me to go away, I met Touma by chance, then I met Ruiko, and so forth.

I felt arms wrapping around me.

"Such a sad background Misaka comforts Otomi."

I don't comprehend. Why was she doing all of this? I know she firmly told me how she'll follow me everywhere.

"Before our first meeting Shinobu told me all about you Misaka answers your thoughts."

I looked at her, hoping she will expand her answer.

"Is it not love and loyalty of a little sister that she will follow her older sister? Misaka rhetorically asks."

My heart swelled up at the words: a little sister looking up to the older sister.

I returned the hug.

...

"So why were we sent here?"

"An assignment from the higher ups. Misaka sighs at our predicament."

It was only yesterday, we entered one of the shadier districts of Academy City and now we were back, though it was a different area. I believe this place was called the Strange or something like that.

I was waiting for an explanation and why the hell was 20000 not wearing a uniform? She was practically wearing some sort of special ops outfit. The black balaclava and helmet displayed how secretive the armor was. Plus she was holding her guitar case again.

"I will answer the question first then explain. Misaka orders out the answers."

I nodded to her and waited for her answer.

"The higher ups did not want me to be recognize as our donor, Misaka answers quickly. Next, due to our actions from the previous day we have been sent as replacements Misaka explains with annoyance."

We're replacements? Replacements for what?

Then at the distance, I saw four familiar girls. No it's not Misaka, Shirai, Ruiko and Uihuaru. It's-

"Y-You!"

"Super not cool."

Apparently we're replacing ITEM's goons. The ones we killed from yesterday.

"To think they sent to little girls." Meltdowner rubbed her forehead,

They just confirmed my quick theory. So 20000 was ordered to get me involved into the Dark Side. Once again I fall back into the darkness even if the light shined by me.

"So are we getting payed or something?" I wondered,

"They told me you'll be payed as well," number four answered,

If she's not all psychotic, she doesn't seemed too bad.

"Rikou record them so we don't lose them." she ordered,

AIM Stalker or rather Ability Tracker's eyes started to go crazy, after she took some pills. Then her eyes suddenly became frightened and shook her head.

"Sorry Mugino I can't." Takitsubo shook her head,

Mugino's eyes quickly flared up. I guess she despised failure with a passion. However she calmed herself down as fast as she got pissed off. She will not kill someone who had been a tremendous help with her ability. Only until the sleepy looking girl was no longer useful to her.

"You guys did something to Rikou." Mugino stated,

"Sorry but I don't think I have an obligation to tell you." I replied,

I can tolerate plenty of things and being friendly with enemies was one of them. As long as they're not harming any of my friends of course.

Both of us had a stare down. It was an interesting challenge to stare into the eyes of a psycho. They screamed for blood. She wanted to kill me for yesterday's events. The woman wanted me to die a slow and painful death. She wanted to hear me scream as I bleed out. Yet here we were, being ordered by the higher ups to work together.

"So what is the mission?" I asked,

"Just deliver some of these super package to some Skill-Out gang in the district." Offensive Armor answered,

The blonde scoffed and went ahead, while the other three stared at the two of us. Then the remaining three followed suite, with Kinuhata carrying the package. It was in a large metallic case. She was carrying it like a doll. That must be a secondary power of hers.

"I do not like this, Misaka expresses her feelings."

Ditto.

Thank goodness, our minds were connected so they don't recognize our similar voices.

"Keep up or we're leaving you brats behind!"

...

So here was the plan we created, with some resistance mostly from a certain blonde bomber. Majority of ITEM and 20000 will bring the goods to the meeting point with the Skill-Out gang nearby. Due to their distrust of espers, I was paranoid on how they won't let us leave alive at the area.

"Why am I stuck here with you!"

Frenda and I were positioned on a nearby roof to have a good view of the deal. Since she was a trap master, Frenda had bombs around the building and our only exit and entrance. Plus the building was concrete with some metal around, I can quickly sense intruders if they approach this area.

"Because you're the best when it comes to these kinds of thing." I replied nonchantly,

Frenda simply glared as I observe the meeting point. There were a lot of thugs and they looked pretty young around Touma's age. Plus they tried to look intimidating but that tactic was useless at Academy City. They probably have firearms: nothing military level, probably just a few hand guns. Meltdowner and Offensive Armor can quickly take care of that.

"Jeez those guys look ready to kill us!" she pointed out,

With a smirk, I opened the guitar case.

20000 gave me her weapon and it was a Toy Soldier. I guess she didn't want to me to play with her Metal Eater. Oh that sounded so wrong. At least the assault rifle had a scope and spare magazines. I can deal with this.

Setting it up, I was staring through the scope.

"Watch where you're pointing that!" Frenda glared,

"Relax." I said,

Honestly I will aim for her legs first.

"The deal's starting." blondie broke me out of my violent thoughts,

I looked through the scope and saw the rest of ITEM. 20000 was by Mugino's left while Kinuhata by her right. Meanwhile Takitsubo stood back just in case a fight breaks out. I can't read lip so it was up to my speculation.

The Skill-Out thugs looked nervous while Mugino looked relax. She gestured Kinuhata to bring the metal case towards them. She placed it down and I heard a loud thud. Then four guys had to push the case aside, it was that heavy.

"C'mon you should be looking for anything suspicious!" my partner reprimanded me,

If I had a sword I will slice her in half.

Anyways I moved my scope around, looking at the various windows and rooftops, I did not spot any Skill-Out members. I sighed and wondered why I was following her instructions when it was my plan.

"Maybe it's after the deal." I guessed,

Observing the deal, I saw our group leaving but I kept my scope at the Skill-Out gang. I noticed one reaching something at his back pocket.

Then my instincts kicked in. The bullet echoed throughout the district and everyone looked surprised at the suddenly dead man. The one I shot dropped a knife. I guess they were going to kill them but I knew they could have defended themselves easily. Then the leader ordered his boys to draw out their various weapons: from rusty pipes to baseball bats, these guys were no better than any pathetic thug.

A fight broke down and I noticed 20000 protecting Takitsubo. Kinuhata was drawing those with guns away from the group while Mugino was using her Meltdowner to wipe out anyone behind cover.

"We gotta help Mugino!" Frenda dashed towards the door,

Like she needs help against those idiots.

However I felt pulses running throughout the building. They were already here?! Then again these Skill-Out guys do have the homefield advantage. I can't believe they quickly found our position.

"Frenda bombs!" I ordered,

"There's no one here!" she argued, "C'mon!"

"Now!" I shouted, "There are guys coming up here!"

Frenda snarled but then we heard explosions underneath us. Then the screams were heard and I smelled smoke. The building was on fire.

"So where's the escape route?!" the girl demanded me,

Looking around us,I smirked when there were still electrical wires.

"Hold unto me." I ordered,

With no time to complain, Frenda hopped into my back. I quickly jumped from the building, with Toy Soldier on hand, and landed on the wires. I quickly slid across the wires and regrouped with the others.

"We're here!" Frenda grinned, ready to kill,

However we're too late. Dead bodies were sprawled around the general area. Meanwhile the building we used as a vantage point was still on fire.

"You guys finished already?!" she whined,

"It was super easy." Kinuhuta shrugged,

"You're friend kept me safe." AIM Stalker approached me, "Thank you."

I cannot comprehend why she's telling me that.

"I guess business is done here?" I wondered,

Then we heard sirens at the distance.

"Next time we meet you're dead!" glared Mugino as she left with ITEM,

I guess she's still hurt over my escape from yesterday. I nodded to 20000 and we quickly left the area as well.

...

We were already near my dorm when 20000 stopped suddenly.

"Why did you shoot that man? Misaka wonders."

I stared at 20000 like she grew a second head. Then again they had their backs turned when the man drew the knife out.

"He was going for a weapon and I took no chances." was my simple answer,

"Maybe you should have used bracelet, Misaka suggests."

I quickly glared at her.

"Seriously against those guys?" I asked,

"Judging by your lack of morality, onee-sama could have used them as test subjects, Misaka guesses and hopes her onee-sama isn't as bad."

She did have a point. However it wasn't for that reason I'm not using my bracelet.

"Perhaps it is because of your deep hatred for the Sisters, Misaka hypothesizes."

I simple nodded at her second educated guess.

"You are as stubborn as our donor, Misaka silently chuckles at the comparison."

I did noticed how Mikoto tended to be like that. It was a challenge to simply change her mind at things. Then again, I am no different.

We both said our farewells and went our separate paths.

* * *

**END AN: I know how LATE the update is! I was practically getting ready for school since it is in a few days. Then school finally happened. Through my schedule my only days off are: Thursday, Saturday and Sunday. Well that's the reason. Sorry guys!**

**Anyways hope you enjoyed this!**

**Enjoy your day!**


	14. The Shock Reaper

**AN: I guess you could say this chapter is occurring around the same time as the Big Spider Arc. As in the arc lasted for one day and I guess this ends the Dark Side Arc. Short but it does center around Akami's darker personality. **

**So hope you enjoy the action filled arc!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Shock Reaper**

I was having that dream again.

"But sir, she's a defect!"

It was the day I was supposed to be disposed of. My existence was no longer required. Yet from the words of an elderly man, I lived.

"This is such an amusing sight!" he laughed, "It wouldn't hurt to let a spare live correct?"

The scientists had already disposed of the labeled failures. I was the last one remaining from that particular group of defects.

"Very well." the leader obliged and pointed at me, "You clean up this mess!"

I looked around the bloodied up room. All of my dead Sisters lied dead with scared looks while I looked on with fear. We were given too much emotions and conscious. Yet we were still puppets and creations, not human at all.

We were the mistakes. We were the failures.

"E-Elder? Smiles?" I choked, "Lucky? Spring? Trine?!"

They were the only ones who understood me! They protected me till the very end, like how big sisters would do for their little sisters.

I held back the tears and I felt all of these emotions disappearing into nothing.

"Understood." I nodded with a blank stare,

I went to find the nearest cleaning closest but I ended up encountering more Sisters.

"It seems the last defective unit, code named Little One, is still alive, Misaka exclaims in full surprise."

"Out of the 10 defects, this one was the weakest and youngest, Misaka analyzes."

"From now on you are called Defective Misaka. Misaka proclaims."

The fear turned into rage. The little clone known as Little One died and Defective Misaka, the cynical apathetic Sister was born. My anger became my strength and I learned to become even stronger.

"I hate you all!"

...

Yesterday's deal felt way off, especially after the failed ambush. Those guys didn't want us to live after delivering their goods. It must be a no witness policy, especially for espers.

I realized my face was wet from all the tears. I quickly wiped them out but the sad feeling lingered within.

"Why did I have that dream?" I groaned,

Ruiko was already gone. She must be hanging out with Uiharu, again. Thank god it's just the beginning of August. Last month felt like a blur.

I quickly heard my phone ringing. Picking it up I sighed at the called.

"Good morning onee-sama Misaka greets with enthusiasm."

"Morning to you too." I yawned, "I just woke up if you can't tell."

How did 20000 get my number?

"Shinobu gave it to me Misaka answers the question in thought."

Oh right the bracelet. I looked at it and realized it was on.

Wouldn't it be better if 20000 just got my number from my memories?

"It would take too much time Misaka states her reason."

Looking outside, I realized it was another beautiful day. However my mind wasn't at ease yet.

"20000 wanna go back to the Strange?" I asked,

"I will follow you wherever you go, Misaka nods her head."

...

Something felt off from this place. I could feel a lot of tension going around here.

"I forgot to mention Misaka gasps at her surprise forgetfulness."

I looked at her and waited for an answer. This was a first, 20000 actually forgetting to tell me something.

"Today there is an Anti-Skill raid at this district, Misaka explains."

Then I hear a lot of sirens going off. Crap, this is not good!

"So why are we here anyways Misaka wonders."

"It's that package we delivered yesterday." I answered, "I want to know what's in it."

"There is that saying curiosity kills the cat, Misaka speaks with a metaphor."

"Then let's not be cats." I replied,

Oh the small talks we made during our investigation. We avoided Anti-Skill forces and saw they were apprehending various Skill-Out gangs.

"We didn't do nothing!" one of them whined,

"Shut it!" an officer smacked his head with a baton.

I sighed wondering if 20000 understood my sense of morality. I bet the clone did since she did see my memories. She looked at me for some expectation.

"Just because they're part of a gang doesn't immediately mean they're a bad person." I began, "They just found the right place for them and that guy probably had friends that joined Skill-Out."

"Perhaps they had a common hatred of espers as well? Misaka wonders."

I nodded to her little theory. I glared at the Anti-Skill officers who were brutalizing the gang.

"Plus there are some who join the local enforcement just to feel empowered." I sighed, "Also you do know how not all of them are bad cops right?"

"Of course Misaka understands the question."

I sometimes wonder if people joined Anti-Skiil just to hold a gun, or maybe they do want to protect people.

We quickly left the area and went deeper into Skill-Out territory.

...

I know there's not a lot going from the past few hours, but 20000 and I avoided more Anti-Skill patrols. We were surprised on the high number of Skill-Out members. I noticed an odd looking van standing outside a building. I went to the van and opened the back doors.

"Are they trying to put out a rave or something?" I stared at the enormous speakers,

There was so many buttons at the console and really wondered if this played music. I was looking around to see if there was switch to turn it on. Instead I found a name.

"Capacity Down?" I spelled it out loud,

Was this what we delivered yesterday? A gigantic speaker for some Skill-Out delinquents?! Just because they want to party?!

Suddenly I felt something cold at my head.

"Step away from the van girly." a voice told me,

Looks like I got caught. Quickly turning on my bracelet, I felt 20000 watching me from above. If she thinks I'm in serious danger she would intervene. I guess these guys weren't so much then.

"Turn around!" the man barked,

I followed his instructions and realized how many guys were there. I simply looked at my captors with a blank stare. The man's gun was a revolver. It looked pretty big and I think it was a Colt Anaconda. If he shot that thing right at my face, my head would have painted the walls with red and some pink.

It might be interesting if I can get my hands on one, especially that one.

"Deal with her somewhere not here!" the leader, who had the gun pointing at me, ordered, "We gotta prepare before Kurozuma comes back!"

"Boss we still gotta get payback for Railgun!" one of his subordinates shouted,

What did Mikoto do to these guys? Better yet were they trying to harass her or something? That's just asking for a electrical retaliation. Well they were dumb enough to try to hit on a Tokiwodai student.

"Shun, Jin take care of herself elsewhwere!" the boss shouted,

Jeez what's with him? Plus that gun he pointed was one of those hand cannons. They will hurt if the shot wasn't clean. Since I don't want to visit the hospital anytime soon, I followed his two subordinates into wherever.

It was just a block away from the building.

The two guys brought more people with them.

"Seriously you need that many guys to subdue me?" I asked,

They brought out their weapons: knives, pipes, bats, planks, and a few of them have guns as well. In other words majority of them had makeshift weapons while the rest had some sort of firearm. Luckily for me, there just simple handguns.

This should be a cinch.

"Are you guys going for the I'm going to rape you then kill you route?" I wondered,

"Hell no!" one of them shouted, "We're not that desperate!"

Wow even these idiots have standards. I saw a glare at one of the windows.

"I'm in position, Misaka confirms her role."

Our minds were connected so she already knew my plan beforehand. As of right now we're at an abandoned park. There was no cover whatsoever. This should be fun.

"Still we don't want Hebitani to kill us for not disposing her." one of them sighed,

"We'll make it quick." another told me,

Hebitani? That must be the guy with that revolver. Wow he's name actually made sense; what a snake!

"Judging by his name I bet he's the guy that will run from a fight and let you guys handle it?" I smirked, "I'll give you three seconds before you will die the slow way."

These guys were amateurs. First of all they had no handcuffs or even some rope to restrict my limbs. The second reason was they didn't check for any weapons at my disposal. Last we're out in the open. For an extra they're all wearing distinctive clothing, no uniform or anything in common like a handkerchief or common color of clothing. They're a gang; they should have like a gang color!

I slapped my forehead to show my disbelief.

"Are all you Skill-Out guys like this?" I sighed,

Looking at the confused crowd, I decided to flip them off. This should be some deja vu.

I heard bullets going off and two at the back were dead in a heartbeat. Then all turned around to look for the shot but I drew out my own handgun and shot those with guns.

All of this happened in three seconds.

The ones with makeshift weapons charged at me to avenge their friends. However most of their weapons were metal, so I took advantage of that.

"You bitch!"

I quickly ducked under his bat. In retaliation I swept his legs off the ground. Then he lost his only weapon, which I caught. Without batting an eye I quickly used the blunt end to smash the throat. He held his neck for his last moments.

Throwing away the bat, I went for the one with a knife. With a grin, I quickly removed it from the owner and, in a flash, his neck was suddenly bleeding like a waterfall.

"C'mon I'm just one little girl!" I giggled with my grin still intact,

Anyways two of them charged in. I hoped they had some sort of teamwork. Instead they tried to smash me from both sides with their pipes but I quickly ducked under. Then one of them tried to swipe me under, but I jumped over it. The second thug started to swipe while I was in the air.

So they did have teamwork.

"Not bad." I complimented,

However thanks to my connection with 20000, everything looked slower. I can analyze what I can possibly do.

I'd take a blunt hit with my arm. When the pipe made contact, I quickly discharged electricity through it, which went to the owner. His hand quickly became numb and I stole his pipe.

I forced electricity into it and grinned at the remaining members.

"Time for some fun!" I taunted,

The one I took the pipe from was quickly taken out. I smashed the pipe right into his head, with some extra electricity. He's either brain dead or just dead,

The other one with the pipe tried to retaliate but I heard another shot.

The remaining two were coincidentally Shun and Jin. I'm not surprised from their terrified looks. I did just kill their friends.

"S-She's a monster!" Jin cried out,

"Look at a mirror." I muttered,

"Wait I heard rumors about a crazy chick!" the other shouted, "Something about her being a total sadist!"

"Hey man be more specific!" Shun demanded, 'There's a lot of psychos at the Dark Side."

It was like that part of a movie where the next victims will realize who their predator was. I was slowly walking towards them with the bloodied pipe in my hands.

"It was the one little girl that will kill you and bring you back just to kill you again!" Jin shivered, "You can't beat her at fistfights since she can just numb you with electricity!"

"Electricity?!" his pal gasped, "Y-You mean?!"

They both looked at me in total terror as my eyes held a dark glint. It was the glint where you see ants and you want to crush them. I knew my moralities were I kill only those who were actual threats or self defense. However, just for this moment, let me return to that darkness. Even if it was just for a little bit.

"Shock Reaper!" they both screamed,

"It's your time to pass on to the next world." a maniacal grin emerged,

Jin and Shun held each other and started to cry.

"Don't worry you'll be with those idiots soon enough!" I shouted,

Then in a flash, a smashed the pipe right into their chests. In a surge of electrical strikes, they died and come back. Their dead eyes became filled with tears, over and over until they bled blood. It went on for the next few minutes while 20000 observed my old sadistic side.

"P-Please." one of them whimpered,

Sighing, I started to walk away. I could still hear their harsh breathing. That's right I let them die slowly for the most pathetic of reasons; I felt like it. 20000 looked at me with her usual blank expression.

"Shock Reaper was the title of an unknown esper that destroyed various Skill-Out factions throughout Academy City, Misaka recalls the data."

I was pretty infamous back then. Skill-Out was afraid to make their moves back then but it's been months the last time they got hurt. I guess they thought it was safe enough for them to attack espers again.

"To think onee-sama was that Shock Reaper you are cruel, Misaka states with amazement."

Of course she wasn't afraid. It was enough she's willing to follow me throughout wherever I go but to not question my actions. She must have formed so some sort of loyalty towards me. I must have to do with that sibling love.

"Sorry you had to see that." I whispered,

"However the Shock Reaper disappeared one day and a new transfer student by the name Akami Otomi enrolled into Sakugawa, Misaka states."

20000 gave me a nod. I guess she knew what happened next. Then I felt her mind blogging about something, it's catering to my name.

"My name, Akami Otomi, originated from our donor's name Misaka Mikoto." I answered her thoughts. "Just remove the third letter of the name and use the second syllable as the beginning."

I never bothered to use it until I met Touma. Back then I never revealed my name and barely spoke to Skill-Out delinquents or any of the Dark Side factions. I was simply surviving and hiding. I recalled killing so many people. I didn't even realized it was a couple of Skill-Out hideouts I annihilated. I barely remembered saving some girls from the harassers but I got their entire gang involved. I took pleasure on wiping out their smug faces. I tortured them and laughed at their pain. I reset their hearts over and over just to hear them wheeze. Then rumors spread out and they became myths and legends. The story of the Shock Reaper was born.

I will admit it wasn't one of my most pleasant memories but it was one of the walking stone to my current self. I loved to fight them but when I tried to restrict myself I almost died a couple of times. That was when I realized I'll do whatever it takes just to live another day. I cheated, stole and lied just to survive the darkness. It was me against everyone else. I trusted no but myself.

However it was that one day that brought me back to the light. One random act of kindness that saved me from falling deeper. It was thanks to Touma's actions he 'saved' me from a bunch of delinquents. I knew I could handle them myself but he took the time to stop me from doing something terrible. I knew it was too late to redeem myself but I hoped I can stop someone from ever touching that dark place. I owed him that much, even if he did lose his memories.

"Those are very loud sirens, Misaka realizes how close Anti-Skill forces are."

I didn't even realized the raid was getting really close. I must really be lost in thought if I couldn't hear something that loud.

"Let's get out of here." I smiled at her,

...

20000 already left the area but another thing bothered me.

Misaka Mikoto.

I knew she's the third strongest and all but as a friend I am worried. Those Skill-Out guys were preparing something against her and I didn't like the sound of it one bit.

I quickly ran as fast as I could throughout the district. Once again I avoided the various Anti-Skill patrols. I quickly reached a familiar building and the van was now destroyed. I was actually interested in checking the stereos.

Entering the building I realized there was blood around and a certain revolver lying around. I quickly snatched it and hid it at my second holster.

What?

Well you know what they say, always bring an extra pair or two. For this scenario it was a pistol holster hidden by my pants.

"Otomi?!"

Turning around I noticed a familiar group of girls. Mikoto, Shirai and Konori were looking at me with relieved smiles. Did they tried to intimidate them with me as a hostage.

"Hey!" I waved at them,

'Don't you wave at me!" Kuroko teleported in front of me, "Do you know how terrified we were when those apes said they had one of our friends hostage?!"

She's actually worried about me? Last time I check, I was sure Kuroko and I were just acquaintances but I guess she saw as much as a friend as Ruiko.

"You're worried about me?" I voiced out my baffled mind,

"Of course I am worried!" Kuroko shouted in worry, "One of my friends being kidnapped is something I will not accept! I would have searched for you once we cleared those apes!"

Out of instinct, I brought Kuroko into my arms. I held the younger girl, physically, and smiled.

"Thanks."

Then Mikoto and Konori approached me. I let the stunned Kuroko out of my arms.

"You got away." my donor smiled at me,

At least Mikoto knew I was capable of taking care of myself.

"So why were you here?" Konori asked me,

I would never forget someone who hit puberty very gracefully. A part of me still envied her.

"Bad place and bad timing." I shrugged my shoulders, "You know how much I get lost in thought."

"So that ended you up here?" Mikoto wondered, "Big Spider hangout, one of the biggest Skill-Out factions in this district."

I simply thanked them for their 'rescue.'

Looking up to the sky, I wondered why my old memories emerged. Why now? Of all the times to be brought up, it had to be now.

"Heaven huh?" I whispered,

The sky was so lovely today. I wondered if they were really watching me from that place.

I wasn't the only defective unit. I had Sisters and they were defective as I was.

"Hey Otomi c'mon let's go!" Mikoto called me,

"Coming!"

* * *

**END AN: Would you look at that? I updated hooray!**

**2 weeks of college I must say I quickly adapted my body clock schedule. Mondays and Wednesdays are my morning classes while Tuesdays and Fridays are my afternoon classes. Pretty nice to sleep at Monday nights. **

**Anyways that concludes the short arc Dark Side arc. In summary it was Akami fighting thugs while she thought about the earlier days before she met Touma and co.**

**That's all for now!**

**Enjoy your day!**


	15. Poltergeist

**An; So here a question! What did you guys think about the Railgun anime only arcs? Like the season finale arcs?**

**Well the thing is...I planned on including them! Well the Unified Timeline did include them. Plus the Silent Party Arc happened while Touma's at 'vacation" CoughAngelFallCough!**

**That's it!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: ****Poltergeist**

The first week of August had really been eventful! First we got Uiharu stopping a disaster from happening. Then there was the time I got dragged by the quadet on helping the Tokiwodai dorm supervisor with her love life. It had a major dose of friendzoning in the end. After that the Tokiwodai Midsummer Festival took place and it was fun to see Mikoto's violin show. It was nice to see Touma there again, despite Ruiko constant teasings after.

It was nice to have those kinds of memories but my old ones were beginning to come back. They were the memories I didn't want to keep.

"So Uiharu finally got a roommate and she asked us to help move her stuff in!" Ruiko broke me out of my thoughts,

"Right." I responded immediately,

I felt my skirt going up. I pouted at the grinning Ruiko and she winked at me.

"Lost in thought again?" she wondered,

"Summer is going by pretty fast if you ask me." I sighed,

All of those events had kept it interesting but at the same time it felt like time just took a walk in the park. That was the saying right?

"I know right!" Ruiko agreed, "Time sure flies when you're having fun!"

Maybe that's why the rest of the week felt like a blur. I felt normal and a bit peaceful when I was with the girls.

"Fall classes start in a month." I pointed out,

I heard my roommate's groans.

"And I still gotta do my summer homework!" Ruiko gasped,

She looked at me with bright eyes. She blinked twice, then winked at me. My only response was to sigh at her.

"Fine I'll help." I glared, "But I'm not giving you answers, just put you in the right train of thought."

"Thanks Otomi you're the best!" Ruiko grinned, "You're the best senpai ever!"

The things I do for the people I love.

Suddenly I felt my phone vibrating. I quickly took it out to discover I got a text from Mikoto.

"They're already here?!" Saten wondered,

"You go on ahead I'll lock up." I offered,

Ruiko quickly obliged and left our room. Meanwhile I sighed again to realize how spacy this room was, even if there were two of us.

I stared at the mirror to see my own reflection. I had my sleeveless grey hoodie and a blue shirt. I did wore a skirt but, like my donor, I wore shorts underneath. Well this was my usual attire throughout my summer vacation. Well I'm just glad I'm not in one of those prestigious school, thanks to the wear uniform at all times even at breaks. I smiled at how pretty I looked.

"Little One."

In a blink of any eye, they were staring back at me. All nine of them were smiling at me.

Why?

Why?!

Why, why, why?!

My hands were shaking and I felt a shiver.

I quickly shook my head to remove the images. Not only they're in my dreams but now in my hallucinations as well? Why am I being haunted by these images?

"Otomi you okay?"

Crap, I took too long. Ruiko was definitely worried about me.

I quickly turned off all appliances and locked the door. Looking at the entrance of our dorm, I saw the three waiting for me. All three of them looked really worried. They were worried about me.

"Sorry guys!" I dashed towards them,

"Otomi are you really okay?" Ruiko asked with concern, "Last night you were really shaking and sweating. Did you have a nightmare?"

Ruiko was awake? How much did she see? How much did she hear?

"Yeah." I nodded, "It's bothering me but it'll pass."

Ruiko wanted to believe me but concern will be a thing for me.

"So what was the nightmare?" Mikoto asked,

That darker side of me wanted to scream at her. It was the side that would pick killing an answer in a heartbeat. I wanted to blame her for everything. It's because of her, we the Sisters existed.

Yet I didn't want to. Mikoto was my friend and I don't want to lose a precious friend like her.

"I was lost and I was in the middle of somewhere I didn't want to be." was my vague answer,

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to push topic." Mikoto apologized to me, "I was thinking outloud."

"It's fine." was my automatic reply,

Kuroko also had a concerned expression but she told us Uiharu and her new roommate were waiting for us. She reminded us we have to help them move her roommate's stuff in.

...

Ruiko was really excited to meet the new roommate. I chuckled when she simply told us a friend of Uiharu's is a friend of her's. Meanwhile Kuroku and Mikoto wondered why this new student decided to transfer during summer.

At the distance I could see Uiharu and the new student. Why was she wearing her uniform? It must be some Judgement duty or something. Meanwhile the new student looked so sleepy or just out of it. Judging by her posture, she didn't seemed a fighter.

Anyways we followed them back to her dorm and noticed a huge stack of crate right outside.

"I'd like you to meet Haruue Erii." Uiharu introduced her for us and pointed at us, "And these are my friends! That Shirai Kuroko, next to her is Misaka Mikoto! They both go to Tokiwodai."

The two girls said their greetings back with smiles.

"And that's Saten Ruiko, she's in our class!" she continued, "The one next to her is Akami Otomi, our upperclassman!"

Both of us smiled at Haruue. Then Ruiko had to break the ice.

"Why's all your stuff just sitting here?" a baffled Saten asked,

There were stacks and stacks of boxes just sitting outside the room. Were these movers lazy? Then Uiharu told us how the movers arrived when she just picked up Haruee. Mikoto and I looked at Kuroko for the obvious answer. A teleporter who can move people or objects with a simple touch, Kuroko was the answer.

"I got it." Kuroko offered,

With a touch, the stacks of boxes were teleported to their room. Ruiko slapped her forehead not realizing the most obvious answer with us. Uiharu looked relieved while Haruue had a shock expression. Teleporters were pretty rare around Academy City, it's seldom to see one.

We helped put everything away and all of Haruue's stuff were now in place.

"Thank you so much." the frail girl thanked us,

"No problem! We finished earlier than we thought." Mikoto smiled, "Say wanna hang out and have some fun with us?"

"Yes!" flowerhead girl agreed,

Then why was Uiharu wearing her school uniform? I'm pretty wearing that means there's some sort of work she had to do at Judgement.

"You already forgotten Uiharu?" Kuroko raised an eyebrow, "There is a joint conference today."

Then she looked defeated while I wondered what joint conference was about.

"What conference?" Ruiko voiced out our wondering mind,

Kuroko explained how Anti-Skill and Judgement were meeting up to investigate more about the recent occurring earthquakes.

Uiharu looked so dejected. I guess she wanted to show her new roommate around the district but her duty calls. Knowing Ruiko, she quickly offered the remaining three to show Haruee around the district. Ruiko was really one of the nicest people I've ever met. No presumptions or prejudice against anyone, Ruiko held a kind heart.

"Saten please don't flip Haruee's skirt." Uiharu sighed,

"Why would I do that?" she wondered,

My twitched at the comment. However Ruiko only does that to people she would love to open up. Uiharu was shy before Ruiko met her but she's becoming more and more outgoing, especially when she joined Judgement. Then there was me, at first I tried to keep my distance. However when I was in a monologue of sort, Ruiko would try to get my attention. I never did flipped out, like Uiharu does, since I wore shorts.

Kuroko and Uiharu teleported out of the area which left Mikoto, Ruiko, Haruee and I at the room.

"C'mon let's go." I pointed at the door,

...

We all decided to have some crepe at a certain familiar park. This place really did look familiar.

"This is the spot where friendships begin!" Ruiko gave me my crepe,

"You're right this was where I met the three of you guys." Mikoto added,

No wonder this place looked familiar. Out of instinct, I glanced at the back. Shaking my head, I couldn't believe what I did. I didn't exactly regret it but it was something I didn't want others to know about me. A vengeful, sociopath and over protective girl was what I am.

"Hey all water under the bridge!" Mikoto told me,

I looked away with a solemn look but quickly shook my head. Mikoto understood why I did that. She may not have approved of my methods but the electromaster knew the reason why I became like that.

"It's good isn't it?" Ruiko smiled at Haruee,

My god! Haruee was devouring her crepe like there's no tomorrow! It was bad enough her face was covered by the filling.

Mikoto looked like she was in deep thought. She was staring at her crepe rather intensely. Did it had to do with Judgement and Anti-Skill? Or was it about the earthquakes?

"Hey Ruiko any rumors or legends being hot topics recently?" I asked my roommate,

Ruiko's face beamed up. She gave out that exciting smile, the one she'll explain a story in full detail.

"Today's rumor is about the Poltergeist!" Ruiko introduced the rumor,

"Poltergeist?" I asked, "Like those ghost that mess around with your stuff?"

For some reason Mikoto shivered from my question. Don't tell me the third strongest esper in Academy City was afraid of ghost?

"Yup but instead it's messing the city itself!" Ruiko nodded, "It's a supernatural phenomenon! Mysterious earthquakes happening around?! It's gotta be something like magic!"

"C'mon Saten there's no such thing as magic." Mikoto glared,

I held my laughter at the most ironic statement. We believed those who can use elements, teleport, control vectors, creating matter but we don't believe in that? Magic was amazing, it's beautiful and horrifying at the same time. It's capabilities were on a whole other level compared to us, the espers.

"Still these earthquakes are a bother." Mikoto continued on,

"Ruiko please calm down, people got hurt because of those." I patted her shoulder,

Ruiko looked at me sheepishly and stuck her tongue out. She had a sheepish grin.

"Sorry but you know me and rumors!" she declared, "Like there was one old rumor about the Shock Reaper coming back!"

!

"Hey you okay Otomi?" Mikoto asked,

I was choking on my crepe! Don't ask me how I chocked on it but I did! It must be the breading around.

There was a rumor about my old title?!

"Whoever the Shock Reaper could give you a run for you money Misaka." Ruiko smiled,

It looked like Mikoto was going to accept Ruiko's unintentional challenge. I had to stop it.

"A-Anyways!" I tried to change the topic, "Haruee there's an arcade around her we want to show."

"An arcade?" she wondered,

It looked like she didn't know what an arcade is. I smiled and, in instinct, I patted her head.

"It's a fun place where you play all sorts of game." I answered and glanced at the other two, "You guys up for it?"

...

We met up with Uiharu and Kuroko at the arcade. It seemed like Uiharu quickly attached herself to her new roommate and dragged her somewhere else. This left the four of us remaining.

I glanced at a lone machine at a corner. I noticed the plastic gun within holsters and I quickly went towards it. The other three followed me.

"So anyone up to be my partner?" I grinned, "The first life is on me!"

"Shooters aren't my thing Otomi." Saten rubbed her head, "Hey how about Misaka? You're a good shot with your electricity, why not try out a gun?"

That sounded reasonable enough. Mikoto was thinking about it while Kuroko looked on. She had that investigating or observant look on her face. She shrugged then stared back at her beloved onee-sama.

Was she looking at how I held the gun? Could she tell I had tons of experience holding and using one?

"I'll take the right side since I'm player two." Mikoto designated herself,

"Then everything on the left is mine!" I grinned,

When the starting cinematic triggered. I nodded to the other two with full confidence. Shooting game are my kind of thing!

"Keep up with me!"

We made it all the way to the final boss. I should have expected Mikoto to be a natural when it came to shooters. We gave each other high fives as our score made it to first place!

"That was awesome!" Ruiko hugged us both,

Then I felt Kuroko's stare once again. It was like a stab through my hands then my bloodied hands were tied up. It felt peculiar.

"Were shooters always your thing Otomi?" she asked,

I felt like there was a secret answer to this. Though I didn't show it, I was a bit paranoid and anxious. However I kept my demeanor happy since Mikoto and I did win.

"Yup it feels natural." I replied,

Kuroko simply nodded and clung herself to Mikoto. Then, as usual, Mikoto shocked her out but Kuroko loved every volt of it.

"I bet I can beat you at a fighting game!" Ruiko grinned,

"You wanna bet?" I smirked,

Then the two of us shouted the same exact thing.

"Loser owes the winner, dinner!"

Then we ran to the fighting games and duke it out. Our battle went on for a half an hour but it was a tie between us both. We decided to have the winner the one who won three battles in a row but every time I won twice, Ruiko would win then I'd stop her from winning third in a row. It was a never ending battle but Kuroko and Misaka had to call us.

"We'll settle this another time." Ruiko giggled,

When we grouped up again, I noticed Mikoto with a gekota finger puppet and a can full of arcade tokens. She was giggling to herself. Meanwhile Kuroko held a few drinks and shook her head.

"Here I got these for you two after that intense game." the teleporter smiled,

We both thanked her and quickly finished our drinks. We were both thirsty after those really close games.

We noticed Uiharu and Haruee at a whack a mole game. It seemed like Haruee found the guys too adorable to hit.

"Hey you're supposed to hit them." I called out,

"But that's cruel." Haruee pouted,

Then the game stopped and the machine flash out the points: zero.

...

Long after that we all decided to go the Hanabi festival to finish the night.

I smiled at the wallpaper on my phone. It was the six of us messing around at the booth.

"Hey Otomi you ready?"

I turned around to see Ruiko already in her yukata, or was it kimono? I could never tell the difference.

"It's a yukata." Ruiko answered my thoughts, "C'mon Otomi you should be ready."

"Sorry." I apologized and sighed,

"Hey what's wrong?" Ruiko's face was right on mine,

There's a lot in my mind. From my Sisters dying to these stupid earthquakes happening.

"Is it that boy?" she grinned,

I haven't seen Touma for a while. He's been taking cram school and watching Index. I've been texting him whenever I can and his replies were quick and short.

"Hey did you guys had a fight or something?" she frowned, "Did you two break up?"

How could I tell Ruiko, the Touma I knew was long gone and this person, with the same face and beliefs, came out? It was Touma and yet not Touma. Of all the people I trusted, I told him about me first. He accepted me and I fell in love. I got the courage to tell him my feelings and he even considered about a relationship between us! Now the Touma I knew was dead and I felt obliged to help this new Touma any way I can.

I felt Ruiko's arms around me.

"There, there." she reassured me, "Judging by your face you guys left in good terms right?"

I quietly nodded and smiled softly.

"C'mon let's get you on that yukata." she took out a red one,

I sighed and stared to change into it.

"So did you break up with him or did he?" she wondered,

"He did." I answered simply,

I fixed the collar.

"So the reason?" she asked,

"Well it just happened." I replied,

Stupid feather. It's all thanks to that thing, I lost the first person I told my secret. I don't blame Index or any those other magicians. Knowing Touma, he might have done it without my help.

!

Now I realized how foolish, I've become. Touma would be really disappointed in me. With the things I've done, a couple of days ago, Touma would have probably punched me to realize my mistakes. I couldn't help but chuckled.

"Something on your mind?" Ruiko asked,

"Just a thought." I gave out a real smile.

This smile was actually sincere and genuine. There was no hidden intent or agenda. I already got my yukata on. Ruiko and I look so pretty!

"Oh by the way Uiharu called! She needs help with her yukata!" Saten returned the smile,

...

With the four Sakugawa students meeting up with the two Tokiwodai students, we met up by the walkway close to the Hanabi Festival. After the usual complimenting about our looks conversation, Ruiko looked at me and Mikoto intently.

"You should really smile more Otomi, it's beautiful." she told me,

My face suddenly heated up from the compliment.

"W-What? I-I didn't smile!" I instinctively denied,

I must have gotten the infamous tsundere trait from the donor in front of me. Though I do feel more like a tsunyandere! No? No good? Yanderes were those crazy people right? Though they had an obsessive love for one person. Nevermind, I guess I'm just a tsun then.

"C'mon it was real lovely!" Ruiko insisted,

Why do I feel so embarrassed and flustered in front of my friends?! It probably had to do with my calm and cool facade being broken down by mere compliments about my smile.

"Though your smile does remind me of Misaka for some reason." she pointed out,

"I was wondering if the two of you are related." Haruee voiced out her thoughts,

I had the urge to cough really outloud but it would be out of me to do such a thing. I felt deja vu from that sentence.

"We do look like but we met around July." I told her,

"Yup it was weird at first but Otomi is her own person." Mikoto nodded,

Was she aware of the Sisters? I don't think she was aware of us at the time but there was that one small part of myself hoping she was suspicious.

I quickly removed those thoughts. Afterall this was a festival. Festivals were supposed to be a place full of fun and enjoyment.

"C'mon let's go!" Ruiko started running down the hill,

"Hey wait up!" I followed her,

The Hanabi festival was filled with so many booths. From festival foods like dumplings to masks stands, Mikoto saw a Gekota mask, and game booths, it was an endless circle of fun for all of us.

Ruiko and I bought cotton candy and I was eating my second fill.

"Shessh Otomi ease up with that!" Uiharu reprimanded me, "You're gonna have a bad tummy later!"

"You oughta look out." I smirked,

"And she still has three more bags." Uiharu sighed,

What?! I love cotton candy! The fluffyness and sweetness of it was all in one package. I had to buy my own cotton candy machine.

Though around the festival was scores of couples. They held hands and laughed together. A part of me felt like Touma and I would have enjoyed it somehow. Knowing him, he probably would pay for everything despite his low income.

Anyways, Mikoto and I bought some Gekota masks for the fun of it.

"Really you too?" Kuroko raised her eyebrow,

"Since the two of us looked alike, might as well wear the same kind of masks." I replied,

"Besides it's a festival, I'm getting into the festival mood." Mikoto nodded towards me,

I must say, wearing a plastic mask with a cheap and tight wire really was painful. My head wasn't that wide, even with the wig, but the string was barely sharp.

"What are those trucks?" Ruiko pointed at a direction,

I noticed some trucks parked right outside the festival.

"That's the MAR." Kuroko answered,

The Multi Active Rescue response unit. They're like the ambulance except they deal with espers. They're practically rescue teams when esper incidents occur around the place. If I recall my facts, those guys were trained to use Large Weapons or HsPS-15s. They were mechs used to clear out heavy debris or damage and could be used as a vanguard for assaults. A part of me wanted to pilot one.

"They must be here keeping an eye for the Poltergeisting." Uiharu said,

Ruiko's eyes beamed up from the name. She really was a fan of legends and rumors.

"Even if those rumors were true it would be a disaster if those earthquakes happen here with so many people." Kuroko added,

Was it Judgement's job to prevent the rumors from spreading? Having those MAR trucks was not helping the rumors to be proved false.

...

Ruiko brought all of us to a lovely platform. Surprisingly there wasn't a lot of people around here. Nevertheless, the fireworks going off was an beautiful sight. Colors and lights going off and forming shapes as they vanish into the night sky. The booming sounds of each going off was matching the rhythm of my heart. It was the first time I saw fireworks and it was nice. I saw so lost by the sight I didn't realized everyone was off to their own little scene. Uiharu and Ruiko following a dazed Haruee while Kuroko was making a move on Mikoto.

Then the ground started to tremble.

I fell to the ground and realized the platform was about to fall down. I felt Kuroko's hands on my wrist and she teleported me, Mikoto and herself out of the danger. Meanwhile Ruiko fell on the ground due to the shake, while Uiharu held Haruee protectively. My heart skipped a beat when a pole was about to fall right on them.

In the most fortunate timing, a pink Large Weapon caught the pole before a tragedy could happen.

"Are you injured?" a voice spoke from the mech,

Uiharu shook her head and checked at Haruee for any injuries. Then some ambulances arrived. They were examining the three girls while a woman exited her mech.

She looked generous enough since she saved our friend. She looked like a young adult but her eyes told me she knew more.

"I'll go check on them." I left Mikoto and Kuroko to the woman,

Approaching them I noticed the cracked spots around the walkway. It took days or even weeks to make such a lovely walk and it was destroyed in a few seconds. It was a disaster.

"Are you alright miss?" one of the response officers approached me,

"My friends are they alright?" I asked,

"One of them is unconscious but she'll be taken care off." he smiled,

It must be Haruee. She looked like someone with a weak constitution. Something like this must be a total shock for her.

"Are you sure you are alright? You're hands are trembling." the officer asked,

Why?! I stared at my bracelet and realized even with all this power I couldn't protect or save someone! This feeling of helplessness was something I despised.

"Otomi you alright?" Ruiko approached me and clutched my hands, "You're shaking!"

"You're alright." I trembled,

I don't know what I would if I lost any of them. I might possibly go mad or insane.

Ruiko looked at the ambulance with a worried look. Uiharu smiled and nodded to her.

"Hey Misaka I'm going to the hospital with Haruee!" Uiharu shouted, "Saten's going to bring Otomi home. She seems shaken up!"

The two friends understood the situation and wanted to go but their curfew told them otherwise.

The ambulance left and the scene was filled with the MAR officers. I felt Ruiko's hands around mine,

"Hey it's going to be fine!" she reassured me,

Then we walked back to our dorm.

...

After a long and surprising night at the festival, we're finally back home. I felt tired from all the activities we did.

"Goodnight." Ruiko drawled out as she fell asleep right away,

I smiled at her sleeping form at the top bed. Ruiko wants to be there for me. Maybe she's the next person I will tell about me.

I lied down on my bed and sleep quickly took over.

"Little One?"

I was aware of being asleep. Yet why did I have hear that name again?

"Little One!"

I opened my eyes, in my dreams, and stared at nine identical girls smiling back at me.

"You guys." I whispered,

I realized where I was.

I was back to where it all began.

* * *

**END AN: So like previous chapter, I am real busy with college and all that. This week was like test, essay and speech! I have Pubic Speaking classes and I am not a people person. Socially I suck! I can't keep conversations alive and I am the quiet kind. Yes I'm an introvert.**

**Yes it's a cliffhanger and the next chapter is going to be a full on flashback.**

**Anyways I'm just glad I finally finished this chapter!**

**Enjoy your day!**


	16. Momento Mori

**AN: So how about an origin chapter? Well that's what the chapter is going to be. Remember that little dream she had a few chapters back and of course the little cliffhanger last chapter. Time for you guys to see what happened even before that!**

**So you wondering why this story was updated real soon? Well I had this chapter for a while now. Yeah I did this one way before but I just had to find a perfect moment to put this chapter in and I guessed now was the perfect time to put this chapter in!**

**I guess you can prepare some tissues or something...uhhh nevermind.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Momento Mori**

Why was I dreaming this?

"You are all defective yet you have your uses."

"Clean this mess up!"

"Why do we keep these things?"

I was back at the lab and the days seemed like hours to me.

It was a simple routine: wake up, have breakfast, clean the training room, lunch, clean the training room, dinner, clean the training room and sleep. It was mostly cleaning the training room along with the other defective Sisters.

"That was experiment 5712 right?" one of them asked,

"It was." another agreed,

We were called defects for a reason. Not only were we level 1 when it comes to esper level but we were given a will. We can think for ourselves yet we were trapped within the labs. We're used as a menial labor around the place. Most of the time, we were cleaning up all the other dead Sisters.

"C'mon Little One stop dreaming!" Elder, the first and oldest Defective Sister, yelled,

Little One was my designated name within out little circle. I was the youngest and last defective sister, the number 10. I was created alongside another Sister but I can't remember which one. All I remember was the experiments finally hit the four digit mark and that was when I was created.

I was that old compared to the current Sisters. Yet, here I am the youngest of my group.

"S-Sorry." I brought my head down,

"Hey c'mon don't be like that!" Smiles, the happiest and more supportive Defective Sister, hugged me,

"If you girls are finish, there is another training room that requires cleaning!" the scientist watching us ordered,

Despite the conditions we lived in, all ten of us were a happy family. Even if the other Misakas talked us down, we would face it together.

There were 10 of us and we all loved each other as sisters would. Elder was the very first Defective unit. She was our leader and guide throughout our hardships. Smiles was the cheeriest of all the Defective Units. She was the second oldest but acts the most childish, yet she was very perceptive and easily lift our spirits.

"There's Little One just acting adorable!" Cortex giggled,

"Yup adorable as always!" Shiki agreed,

Cortex was the smartest and the one with the plans and ideas. Usually it involved various ways to make our lives easier and worthwhile. Shiki, despite her bubbly exterior, was the most ruthless and won't hesitate to take the killing option. They were the third and fourth Defective Units, respectively.

"C'mon guys!" I pouted,

"C'mon we should go." Ice sighed,

"Honestly you guys." Roku groaned,

Out of the 10, Ice had the least expressions but can still feel emotion. The only reason she's called Ice was her stoic face despite any situation. Roku acted like the only sane person but she secretly enjoyed the silly plans and activities we do to make our chores fun. It was obvious Ice was the fifth while Roku was the sixth. It's within her name.

"Now now Roku, you know how Little One is." Lucky smiled,

"We do spoil her a little too much." Spring giggled,

The seventh Defective Unit, Lucky was the luckiest of all of us. From bets to guessing games she would have the closest answer. Then there was Spring who acted like a mother to the more immature Defective Units.

"C'mon Little One, last one has to bring the cleaning materials back!" Trine smirked,

"Why you!" I growled,

Trine was my rival and best friend. Since the two of us were the youngest, we connected quickly. We made everything into a friendly competition and I usually lost. However Trine always encouraged me to never give up and to keep on moving forward.

My old name Little One was self explanatory. I was the youngest out of the ten, the baby of the group. Back then I was a happy yet ignorant child from all the bad happening around us. All nine of them protected me and I didn't realized it until it was too late.

"Let go Smiles!" I broke free of my sister's grip and chased after Trine,

This was our usual routine between us. The scientists and researchers called us the Defective Unit. We're the labor force used to clean up all these facilities.

...

"Everyone say it!"

"Thanks Shinobu!" we all shouted at the same time,

The teenage scientist had a surprised look when we all thanked her. It was thanks to her, we were given so much will and emotion. For that reason she's practically our mother.

She took the time to bring us some sweets from the outside world.

"Man this strawberry cake rocks!" Smiles munched down,

"So do the others get it or is it just us?" Shiki wondered,

The other eight stared at her like she grew second or third head. Back then I didn't know what it meant, I was just munching my sweet bread.

"Even if they bare the same face as us, they do not have the sentience like we do." Elder glared, "Even though our esper powers are weaker compared to them, we got heart!"

"Yeah!" the others cheered on,

"Y-Yeah!" I copied with a smile,

Everyone looked at me with smiles and it brought their moods up. Despite the conditions and treatment we receive from the other scientists and Sisters, we were living a good life. It was just the eleven of us, nothing else mattered.

"Onee-san!" I screamed for their attention,

All of them looked at me with welcoming smiles.

"I love all of you!" I blushed,

I heard the 'awws' and I felt a big group hug from us.

Even though we were Defective, we found something that wasn't: this family.

Everything was so simple back then.

...

"Please remove yourself out of the premises Misaka requests with restraint."

"And I'm telling you they told us, we had to help here!" Trine shouted,

Why were these memories moving so fast? It's like a salvaged film being played. The moments and memories were there but they're not complete.

"S-She's scray." I hid behind Trine,

"You are not needed here Misaka bluntly states."

I felt Trine's body shaking. I could feel her quivering from the words.

"Just leave us already!" she screamed,

"Very well but this will be reported Misaka warns as she leaves the two."

I heard Trine sighed and patted my head.

"Hey c'mon I'm the same height as you!" I whined,

"You're still the baby sister Little One." Trine smiled,

I simply glared back

Even if we were the friendliest rivals, Trine was a sister first. She always kept me out of boredom and loved to play with me. I knew she purposely lose for my sake. It's what an older sibling would do to bring up a younger sibling's confidence.

...

"Anyone have a two?"

I stood there shock from Lucky's guess. For the past three games of Go Fish, Lucky was always the first to get all of her cards out of her hand. I was like a deer in headlights.

"Little One I bet you have the two!" she gave her usual cat smile, "Let me find it."

Then her hand grabbed the two!

"Lucky really is lucky!" Smiles giggled,

I looked down at my cards in disappointment since I can't reach first.

"Don't worry it's okay to lose." Spring patted my shoulder, "You can always learn from your losses."

I nodded at her wise words.

"So I don't make the same mistake right?" I asked,

Spring and Lucky nodded at my question. My disappointment became encouragement. This encouragement became the basis of my determination.

...

"Ice?"

She stared at me with her blank eyes. Out of everyone, Ice can almost like the other sisters but instead she contains it.

"Shiki's calling for you." I told her,

"Was she grinning?" was her question,

I nodded and always wondered why Shiki had to hide her ruthless side with a cheery smile. Maybe it was a way catch people off guard. I felt Ice's hands around my head.

"You're scared of Shiki." she told me,

"Y-Yeah I am." I admitted,

Then her arms went around my body. Ice brought me to a hug.

"You're the youngest out of all of us." Ice began, "We're all your older sisters so it's only natural to protect the youngest one."

"Even Shiki?" I asked, even if I knew the answer,

"Even Shiki." Ice gave out a rare smile,

I learned even the coldest of people can form a smile. I think it was difficult for Ice to express herself, even if she did have all these emotions.

...

I stared at the nervous Roku and gleaming Cortex. It looked like Cortex was doing some sort of experiment and Roku was the test subject.

"Whatcha doing?" I skipped towards them,

"Hello Little One just examining these strands of hair at Roku's bed!" Cortex smirked,

"For the last time it's impossible to go bald when we're physically 14!" groaned Roku,

"Have you not forgotten what our esper powers could do?!" Cortex accused, "We can cut off the signals from the body throughout the body!"

"I'm pretty sure these signals don't tell our head to grow or lose hair." sighed Roku,

I started to twirl and pull my hair. Roku noticed this and sighed.

"Don't worry Little One you won't lost your hair till you're 70 or something." she joked,

"Impossible!" Cortex crossed her hands, "Our lifespan is only for a year, so we must make best use of it!"

We all knew how little time we had. However it was one of these moments were we cherished even the silence. I giggled, when I heard Roku sighed.

It was the smallest moments and memories I cherished. Back then it was one year until we die but now it's a few years to live. I only wished the nine of them were still with me. However they were waiting for me. I was the last one.

...

"Today's the special day!" Elder announced to all of us,

No not this memory!

"I can't believe they're really giving us a reward for helping for so long." said Ice,

"Maybe they weren't as bad as we thought." Roku hoped,

"Everything's going to be okay!" Smiles smiled,

Why must I relive this?! Why now?!

"What room was it again?" I asked,

"It's the training room Little One." Spring patted my head, "So eager to get your prize."

It was funny enough we're both the same height but Spring had this mature glint.

"Should we wait for Shinobu?" wondered Trine,

"I say let's surprise her!" Lucky grinned,

We all agreed to Lucky's idea and we headed towards the training room.

Usually when we see a training room, it would be filled with blood and bodies but not this one.

"Woah it's so clean!" I pressed my face on the window,

Back then I didn't realize Elder's and Ice's expressions. They were weary and cautious.

"C'mon Trine!" I grabbed her hand,

"Let's go!" she nodded,

When we entered the room, we noticed a group of scientists and a group of special op soldiers. I didn't know it was the Hound Dog group, elite black op soldiers under the command of the Kiharas.

Yet here, I was a fool.

"We're here!" I smiled and ran towards them, "So what's the prize?!"

"Little One!" Trine caught up to me, "Sorry but she's just really excited you know?"

There was that saying ignorance is a bliss.

I never realized how the researchers had this dark and sadistic glint within their eyes. I heard other footsteps and the rest of us made it.

"Here's you price." a scientist brought out a needles, "This will give you a higher output for your esper powers."

We all stared at the needle in total amazement.

I am an utter idiot.

"Did you test run it?" Cortex asked,

All of them nodded.

However Elder and Ice looked very alert. Then they stared at Lucky, her usual cat smile turned into a frown for a quick second. She nodded to them both.

"I'll try it first then." Lucky offered,

The researchers had this glint and the one with the needle approached Lucky. Then the needle went into her arms. However it's not what we expected.

Lucky's eyes started to close and her body collapsed. She looked so apologetic to us.

"S-Sorry." those were her last words,

The needles weren't a power up, they're executions. In an instinct, Shiki shot a bolt of electricity at Lucky's murderer but the soldiers quickly retaliated and opened fire at her. She died from the bullets in a heartbeat.

"W-What's happening?" I asked,

"Don't look!" Spring and Trine approached and hugged me,

In the next few seconds it was a massacre. Cortex, Ice and Roku were dead from the bullets, after they tried to avenge Shiki, and their slumped bodies showed their defiance and regrets. Smiles had a smile on her face when she took a bullet for Elder. However Elder had a guilty look. She was the oldest and in a score of seconds six of us died. Elder's face was filled with solace.

"I once read a book called the Bible." she began,

She approached the needle next to Lucky's body.

"It told me when people die, they go to heaven. A place where there's no bad things around, a sanctuary for people like us." she smiled, "So I will see you there along with everyone else."

Then she stabbed herself with the needle. Despite Elder's painful expression, she smiled at us.

"I love you my sisters."

Then she fell down; dead.

Spring had a shaken look, while Trine glared at the soldiers. Meanwhile I was so confused from the gunshots and blood, I started to cry.

"Shut her up!" a soldier pointed her gun at me,

I heard a gun going off but Spring quickly pushed me aside. It went straight through her head and died instantly.

"You monsters!" Trine yelled, "How could you do this?!"

"We have no use for defective clones." a smug researcher smirked, "You really think there's a heaven waiting for you? No only death awaits."

Trine was quickly subdued by the soldiers and the researcher quickly dosed her with the needle.

"T-Trine?" I whimpered,

"I-It's okay Little One, they're just waiting for us on the other side." was her last reassurance,

Trine gave me her final smile as I realized all of my Sisters were dead.

I trembled and stared at my dead family. Where they really waiting for me? All of them? Trine, Spring, Lucky, Roku, Ice, Shiki, Cortex, Smiles and Elder were in heaven?

I shivered as I felt the barrel of a gun pressing into my forehead.

"We'll make it quick." the soldier said,

I was ready to join them.

Then the doors opened.

"What's going on here?" an elderly voice asked,

"S-Sir!"

All the soldiers quickly saluted, so the one pointing the gun at me stopped as well.

"W-We're disposing of the unneeded." a researcher answered,

I felt my entire body shaking from the fear. Of course I lived but the trauma left a giant scar.

"Perhaps it still may be of use." the elder scratched his chin, " It's decided, it can be use to clean the messes here and other facilities!"

All of them looked baffled but apparently it was Kihara Gensei the lead researcher for the level 6. He had a huge influence and power over the research.

"But sir she's a defect!" a scientist complained,

"This is such an amusing sight!" Gensei laughed, "It wouldn't hurt to let a spare live correct?"

It looked like there was no choice but to follow his orders. The leader of this facility glared at me.

"Very well." he obliged, then pointed his finer at me, "You clean up this mess!"

I looked at each and every one of them. They all gave their lives for each other and believed a heaven was waiting for them. Elder told us, they were waiting. I wondered if they're still waiting for me to join them.

"E-Elder? Smiles?" I choked, "Lucky? Spring? Trine?!"

There was no response from the corpses. They were all dead. My tear filled eyes became blank. I had to be strong.

"Understood." I nodded,

...

"Damn them!"

Shinobu lost her cool in front of me. Her usual blank face was filled with regret. I only looked on with blank eyes.

"That's why they told me to take the day off." she kept her anger in check, "They knew I'm close to all of you and now you're the only one left, Little One."

"Don't call me that." I glared at her,

She looked so heartbroken from my harsh words.

Now my eyes were filled with the same aloof I always had. Back then it was harsh but the months made me softer, more human.

"I go by the name Defective Misaka!"

I went mad but I accepted it. I was the last of my ten sisters. My innocence lost. My naivety gone. My small family dead. Even with Shinobu left, there was an easy silence within this room. There used to be so much noise. Noise I loved to hear and enjoy. Now it was deathly silent.

"I-I'm Defective Misaka!" I repeated as the tears fell down,

I felt Shinobu's arms wrapping me in a safe bundle.

Opening my eyes, I noticed all nine of them smiling at me. They brought their hands up, signaling me to come to them. I escaped from Shinobu's hug and went straight to her drawer. I took out a pistol and quickly aimed at my head.

"No!" the usual stoic scientist shouted,

"T-They're waiting for me!" I cried out,

"Don't do it!" she begged me,

"What's the point of living if I don't have my sisters?!" I demanded, "The others mocked and looked down on me for being the weakest! What's the point of living here if there's no else left!?"

"You have me!" Shinobu answered,

She took the gun out of my hands and held me much closer.

"You have me." she repeated quietly,

The cries became louder as we were lost in our own grieving. There's no more Little One, not now not ever! That was the last and final trace of Little One. I embraced my hateful and despised name.

Defective Misaka.

...

I quickly sprung from my bed. I felt sweat and tears all over my body and face, respectively. Looking at the bed above me, Ruiko was still fast asleep. Despite the strange incident, the festival was fun. I smiled at her peaceful face and I quickly took out my suitcase.

Opening it, I quickly grabbed my pistol and went to the bathroom. I checked to see if there was any ammo: there was one bullet.

I stared at the mirror and in a flash I saw all of them. They were smiling at me, but then their faces started to bleed and I heard their voices again.

"We'll wait for you at heaven Little One." Elder told me,

"We miss you." Trine smiled,

I pointed the gun at my head and my finger was itching to pull the trigger. Yet I quickly put it aside.

I have a life with meaning now. Even though they were not the family I wanted, they were the friends I needed. If I leave now, then I would have hurt my friends. I don't want to do that.

"Otomi?"

I quickly hid the gun behind me.

There was a sleepy Ruiko staring at me. She rubbed her eyes and smiled at me.

"Hey thanks." Ruiko smiled,

My heart swelled at the simple words.

"For what?" I wondered,

"For everything." she simply explained, "Anyways I woke up thirsty so goodnight."

My life did have meaning. I'm breathing and living for their sake.

Ruiko left and I closed the door. I held my tears as I stared at the mirror. Now I see all of my friends: Ruiko, Uiharu, Haruee, Shirai, Touma, Index and Mikoto. They replaced the images of my Sisters.

"Sorry everyone watch over me at heaven okay?" I quietly asked,

The mirror images nodded to me and disappeared.

* * *

**END AN: So uhh I guess it was pretty dark for a chapter right? Well you know Otomi was contemplating about suicide and such. Anyways that's the back story of Otomi, from where it all began. Sad? Tragic? Cliche? I'm a sucker for those.**

**No I don't know anyone who had thought about suicide! I blame anime and movies for finding reasons for people to commit suicide. Sorry for anyone that read the last part and knew someone that did commit suicide! I meant no offense.**

**Well hope you like it.**

**Enjoy your day!**


End file.
